Artificial Rogue
by chippedcupsonbakerstreet
Summary: What would have happened if Belle had escaped Regina's clutches? This tells the adventures of a runaway Belle who reluctantly joins a band of rogues in order to be reunited with her true love. Featuring Hook, Jefferson and perhaps more...
1. Escape and Plunder

Chapter 1- Escape and Plunder

The grating slid over the wooden door revealing the black hateful eyes she had come to dread. The eyes smiled and a moment later the latching ceased and the door swung inward. The shadow of her captor cast a looming portrait on the dusty stone before the figure entered, hips swaying purposefully.

'How is my glorified beast tamer feeling this fine morning?' She asked her voice rich with pretense kindness.

'Fine morning? I wouldn't know, not since you bricked up the window.' Belle replied facing her life's most challenging obstacle. She had once thought that anyone was capable of finding peace and happiness but she hadn't yet found any in Regina. Judging by her tally that graphitised the walls she had been there for almost six months now.

'You'll never guess who I had a little chat with this morning,' She continued ignoring Belle's comment. 'I had a delightful chat with your darling of a man. I can see that you've caused quite a seizure on that little black heart of his. Rumple's not himself.' The Evil Queen shook her head with a mocking pout.

'R-Rumplestiltskin? Wait, I mean...what did he say?' Belle tried. She had been anxious for news about Rumple. Ever since she vowed to keep fighting for him she had been desperate to hear anything about him. Good or bad. Just anything to make the days easier.

'Have you no manners Miss French? It is considered rude to interrupt dear,' She tsked wagging a perfectly clean finger at her, the lace of her cuffs causing shadows to glimmer across her hand. 'I am telling the story, now where was I?' She conjured herself a plush chaise in a cloud of purple smoke. It's glaring pink velvet lighting the grey that consumed the rest of the room. 'I needed to make a deal you see and the imp wasn't feeling up to it so I politely informed him of the tragic news that has transpired over the last few months.' She glanced at her with a mischievous look.

'What tragic news? Has something happened?' Belle shifted anxiously. Had the ogres rallied back and caused another war? Had something happened to her father?

'Why of your tragic death of course. I didn't spare the gory details either, such a horrific story.' She wiped a non-existent tear from her eye.

'I don't understand…my death? But I'm here you…' Belle paused mid-breath as she easily clicked the cogs into place. She didn't like where this conversation was going but met Regina's patronising gaze.

'What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Well in this case I suppose it will,' Regina mused idly as she tilted her head to the side. 'Poor thing didn't take the news very well.' She finished with a curt laugh and Belle couldn't stand anymore.

'He thinks I'm dead? Why would you…how could you do that? Have you no heart?' Belle's words gasped accusingly. She couldn't think. The images of the scene spiraled painfully through her mind; Regina's heinous satisfaction as she spun the callous lies... the look that may have trembled across his face. Possible scenarios played in her head, willing them to not hurt so but each ended with a broken heart. Whether Rumplestiltskin believed it or not she knew their love to be true. His curse had all but broken, if only he had listened, if only he had paid heed to her protests. Even if he would cast her out once more she would fight to find him and she would reunite with her true love whatever it took.

'It's quite simple,' The Queen announced crossing her legs over one another. 'I didn't have my happy ending so there is no way that he deserves his.'

* * *

The only way Belle could now count the days was by tallying her daily visit by the guard. After her first escape attempt from the window it had been later bricked up so she could no longer talk to the stars. She would swear to Rumple each night of her plights to escape but it seemed as if she never would. The black lines tallied to a year now and Belle sat idly pulling sharp ends of the straw from her mattress. Her stomach rumbled so that meant that the time was nearing. Her head snapped upwards as she heard something crashing outside. The clattering of metal on metal and then a key turning in the door. A man entered with a devilish smile and Belle's face furrowed with confusion.

'Who...who are you? Did he send you? Are you here to rescue me?' She wondered hopefully, as it had always entered her mind that a man as powerful as Rumplestiltskin would peel back Regina's veil of deceit. Then again he would have come himself if that were the case. The man scanned outside the door, his bloodied sword dripping at his side. She drew a breath when she saw him adjust his coat with a hook instead of a hand. _It would be just my luck to fall into the hands of someone even worse than Regina, if that is even possible._

'Well, that all depends on you love.' The new arrival replied in a deliberately slow and husky voice. She never judged someone by their look but the all too obvious saunter into the room didn't give her much hope on liking this man, whoever he was.

'Why may I ask are you here?' She inquired as polite but as curious as ever. Belle didn't think anyone knew about her capture. It wasn't as if she was anyone special.

'I want you to take me to a beast,' He winked and dragged the point of his hook carefully over his stubbled chin. 'I've heard you're quite the tamer.'

'Oh of course that.' She bobbed her head knowingly, still proud of that moment. 'But it wasn't a beast it was just a man, he was cursed by Maleficent…' She explained simply with a small shrug of her shoulders.

'Not that beast!' He cursed, the smile gone and his handsome features distorting into a snarl. 'I speak of the Crocodile. Rumplestiltskin.' He spoke his name with pure and utter loathing.

'Rumple? Why would I take you to him? What do you want?' She countered sliding up to the edge of the bed as if to challenge him. Of course, she knew there was no doubt that Rumple had his fair share of enemies. Perhaps more so than most considering his dark and continuing path. The one she had seen him side track to become the man he once was.

'I want to skin myself a crocodile. I help you escape this windowless cell block and you take me to him.' He stepped closer to her, close enough now so that she could feel his breath on her cheek. Belle didn't trust this man and she had only met him for a couple of minutes. He reminded her of the men in her village, vain and over confident.

'Why would I? I love…' Belle stopped and thought before she spoke again. Maybe if she went along with the man's plan she could escape and then lose him somehow. That way she could find Rumple again.

'What was that love? Couldn't quite hear you,' He teased. The guard outside groaned and echoes of footsteps sounded from the base of the tower. 'Tick tock. Make it quick are you coming or not?' He pursued and she gave him a confident nod. His smile returned and he gave his hook a twist. 'You might want to grab my hand.' He said and Belle jumped off the bed yet reluctantly held his hand. The air around them shifted and Belle's bare feet were no longer standing on stone but the salted planks of a ship.

'How did you do that?' She gaped letting go of his hand and ventured across the deck. She wasn't overly fond of magic and the uses but she was out of that tower! She made sure to breath in the fresh air of long forgotten freedom. All she had to do now was get off the ship and find Rumplestiltskin.

'My ship and I have quite the bond.' He quipped revealing nothing more. The man seemed incredibly more at home and he had made his way to the wheel and caressed the varnished wood. They were still in port and hadn't yet set sail. She shaded her eyes to glance at the sail and froze at the flag that flapped in the light breeze.

'You're a pirate?' She shouted, angry at herself for thinking otherwise. She should have known that no ordinary man would have been able to get past Regina's guards.

'You expected any less?' He asked raising an eyebrow. 'Sorry to disappoint. I am the most feared Captain on the seas. All hail Captain Hook!' He replied his crew joining in with his hearty laughter.

Belle looked around at the crew and was particularly interested in the man with the red woolen hat who didn't join in with the rest. He was pulling in the gangplank that connected them to the dock and with a burst of energy she ran toward it. A split second decision that she hoped would pay off. Pushing the man aside she reattached the plank and was over it and into port within seconds. She could hear Hook's curses from deck and wormed her way through the bustling crowd. She leapt over a runaway barrel that sloshed against the cobbles and mingled with a haggle of corseted ladies, fanning themselves in the heat. They looked at her with disgust and Belle only now realised that she was still wearing a ripped and filthy dress. Regina had taken all of her other possessions including a map that she had drawn if she ever wanted to find Rumple's castle. Now that it was gone she didn't know where to start. Maybe if she could lay her hands on some parchment…

'Get back here!' A bunch of men from Hook's crew yelled but they smiled at the pretty girls, the distraction Belle needed. She ran to a crowd that was gathering at the port tavern aptly named the Drunken Seagull. A few drunken louts were singing, their voices filling the air. She wrapped her arms around a guy's shoulders and sang along with them. It was then that she realised that one of the men on the end was Hook whose frustrating smile leered at her. Belle looked back frantically and saw the crew entangling themselves from the girls. She couldn't go that way and she was sure that Hook could catch her if she ran the other way. When the song finished Hook grabbed her arm and Belle acted in character grabbing onto the burly man next to her.

'Oi! I wanna stay and sing another song! What about you lads?' She hollered at the group. Hook's face turned to a picture of fury and tried to drag her from the scene. The man Belle had sung with rounded on him.

'The lass wants to sing another song mate! How about you and your pretty little face run along?' He removed Hook's hands from her with a meaty tattooed fist and pushed the pirate backwards.

'Who is going to tell me otherwise? Not you I hope?' He retorted showing the man his hook. It gleamed menacingly in the watery sunshine. The man's face changed instantly and he gave Belle a sympathetic look before stepping back.

'Maybe another time lass. Sorry about that Captain, just a misunderstanding.' He melted back into the crowd leaving Belle alone with the infamous pirate.

'No please! You don't understand!' Belle cried to him but everyone around her now ignored her and moved to avoid them and Hook's gaze. The sound of tutting brought her back to his face that was both smug and furious. He grabbed her by the sleeve and despite her struggling trudged her over to the members of his crew that had failed to return her.

'Carry her back to the ship and tie her to the mast. She is not moving an inch until we're a few miles out at least.' He said to them pushing her to their feet. 'This little bird is flying no where until I skin myself a crocodile.'


	2. Life on Deck

Chapter 2- Life on Deck

'Untie me! Quick untie me now!' Belle panicked and shouted at the crew members who walked past her idly.

'Hold your horses love we'll untie you soon enough.' Hook called back from the helm, the spokes spinning making the boat lurch sideways. That wasn't the only thing that lurched. Belle fought back the nausea with everything she had but this being the first time on a boat it wasn't going too well.

'Would you rather I throw up over the deck?' She choked not having a hand to put over her mouth. She wasn't sure if the look of distress he gave her was intended for her or his precious boat, but he leapt from his place and cut the ropes using a dagger at his belt. A man with a ridiculous moustache offered a soapy bucket but she ran straight to hurl over the edge.

'Don't splatter the sides. She just had a paint job!' The Captain exclaimed when she came up for air. Belle wobbled to find something to sit on. The motion of the waves could make even the iron stomached feel wretched. Hook examined the side where she had just been then removed a bottle from his shipmate's lips and handed it to her. 'You'll find that it settles the stomach.' He offered scrunching his nose at the lingering smell. Belle swigged the contents spluttering in the process. He studied her for a moment before he regained his place back at the wheel and commanded for the sails to be adjusted.

'Where exactly are we going?' Belle hiccupped nursing her head. The bottle of what ever it was, was now empty and it might have settled her stomach but now her body felt numb and silly with the alcohol. It didn't help that she had an empty stomach as well.

'Where do you think? It wasn't only you that I stole from that tower. I happened to acquire something else as well.' He tapped his belt and Belle dipped her head and saw a rolled parchment tucked there. 'You my dear are a budding cartographer. Ever thought of turning pirate?' He winked teasingly at her.

'You stole my map! That was awfully inconsiderate of you.' She gurgled not entirely sure of the words that were frothing from her mouth. She should be furious, angry, upset about what this man was planning on doing but she could hardly focus on anything.

'Uh, pirate?' He laughed before surveying the deck below him. 'Mr. Smee!' He demanded. The outcast of the crew jumped from a nap and stumbled toward him.

'Yes Cap'n?' He answered with reverence and a quick salute.

'Take the lady below decks. Looks like she can't handle the drink as well as the sea.'

'Anywhere in particular?' Mr. Smee asked. 'She can't go with the rest of the crew surely?' Hook glared at him, his eyes fierce then was instantly replaced with something else. He closed his eyes and bowed his head for a moment, the ship drenched in silence. Not even the crew stirred. Then re-animated once again he took a breath and steadied himself.

'Put her in Milah's cabin.' He said in almost a whisper.

* * *

Belle woke up to the waves. She was tucked in a fragrant patchwork quilt with a bucket beside her. The motion sickness was still nagging at her insides but it wasn't as strong as before. Belle found it elating not to be surrounded by her familiar stone and black tallies but she remembered that this was just a new kind of prison. She would only be free when she was back…back with him. There was an awful smell in the room and she realised with horror that it was coming from her. She got up and knocked her head on the boards above her. As she tried to stand her legs bowed and the ship used that moment to turn sending her sprawling to the floor. Belle fell against a chest which spilled out and over the floor.

Feeling refreshed having changed into some clothes that she found in the chest she wondered up onto deck. She found it startling to be deserted out at sea. Miles and miles of blue on all sides, no land in sight. She looked up at the crow's nest when a hand caressed her hair.

'M-Milah?' A small voice whispered behind her. She quickly turned and found Hook inches away with a lost look on his face. It was an expression which seemed out of place on him and she couldn't be more surprised. Seeing her he reeled backwards confused before recovering and then his arrogant self returning in seconds. 'You're awake then. Good. You can get to work.' Mr. Smee came over with a heavy set grin and a mop and bucket.

'Does that mean I don't have to do it anymore?' He inquired with hope in voice.

'Exactly. Get to it love. The deck doesn't scrub itself.' He raised a humorous eyebrow and waited with folded arms for her to take the bucket.

'Firstly, don't call me love. Secondly, there is no way I'm mopping your deck.' She said defiantly. Hook gritted his teeth and having no understanding of the limits of personal space leaned in toward her.

'I think you'll find that I'm the Captain of this ship. You'll do as I say… love.' His jaw jutted out in a mixture of frustration and the delight of a challenge. Belle not scared of an ego-filled pirate stood her ground.

'Or what? You'll throw me overboard? I wouldn't be here if I wasn't important to your cause.' Belle with a sense of victory folded her arms to match him. Hook smoldered at her for a moment before turning his back to her.

'Looks like we have a feisty one here lads! A right little Lioness!' He faced her once again. 'You know exactly what makes a man tick don't you? Oh yes, that crocodile never stood a chance with you now did he? That courage of yours will get you in trouble one day Lioness, you should be careful,' He lifted the bucket from the deck and placed it back into Mr. Smee's hands. 'Don't forget the wax.' He said before stalking off back to his pride of place.

They had been at sea now for over two weeks and ever since that first day the nickname Lioness had stuck. Belle might have fought over not having to work but after two days the boredom had set in and she found herself helping the hopeless Smee. At times Belle had to remind herself that she wasn't supposed to be enjoying herself, that this ship was just another prison but she had always the urge to adventure to far off places. She remained wary of the infamous Captain, who since the start of the journey had got increasingly distant. Her presence seemed to provoke some feeling in him. She had often wondered who Milah was, the owner of the cabin she now resided in and she didn't even want to think of the reasoning behind Hook's hatred for Rumple. That was why she thought it strange when that night she was invited to dine with the Captain.

'I had arranged for a game of dice with the crew this evening.' Belle said with mock sadness. 'You lost me at least ten gold.'

'How could you love a monster like that?' He sparked instantly not even looking at her. He sat at the end of a rustic wooden table and she slid into a chair that was placed at the other. She had been waiting for this sort of question to be raised.

'He's not a monster. Underneath all that hatred and beneath the evil that has taken hold of him there's good. I've seen it. Just like any man he desires love, to believe that he is capable of it, worthy of it. He wouldn't believe that I did. That I do. I love him.' As she spoke she could see the memories of that time resurfacing. Floating in front of her eyes like some ghostly apparition. They dissipated with the sound of his voice.

'But how, how could you possibly see past that? It is incapable of love. I've seen it.' He stared into her eyes as he said it. Each word slow and heavy on his tongue. Belle gulped softly before speaking.

'I don't know what he did to hurt you but I know that wasn't him, not his true self. I found that in him. That is who I love.' It was her turn to look down as his stare seemed to sting her. The table was laden with fruit and fish but Belle's hunger seemed to ebb away.

'Oh I think a bit differently I'm afraid. You see I think he was nothing but himself the day he murdered Milah, _my_ true love.' He waited for Belle's reaction and wasn't disappointed. Belle couldn't believe him and didn't want to.

'He's changed. I know he has.' Belle could see that neither of them would admit defeat.

'Still the Lioness I see.' He flicked an apple into the air and caught it on his hook, the juice dampening his cuffs. 'I just hope you don't get in the way when I kill him.'

'Oh you can count on that.' She countered taking a swig of ale and let it settle in her cheeks before swallowing. His hearty laugh returned.

'That's what I'm afraid of.'


	3. Enchanted Rogues

Chapter 3- Enchanted Rogues

A shout sounded from the crows nest. An interruption to a supposedly quiet day. Earlier that morning the Captain had announced that they were nearing the end of their voyage yet there was still no land to be seen. Belle adeptly climbed the rigging toward the nest bustling with excitement. She hopped in beside Hairy Armed Jack, who passed her the spyglass. She peered through and spied the reasoning behind his excitement.

'You know what that is don't ya?' He whistled through his missing front tooth.

'A ship?' Belle answered with a playful smirk as it was indeed a ship, not a pirate one though as the flag that flew from the mast was a yellowy colour. She could see the figures of the seemingly small crew scrambling in terror all over the deck.

'Gold,' He corrected withdrawing his cutlass from his belt and hollowing with laughter. 'I haven't had a good fight in ages!' He swung down the ropes and sung the news around the ship. Five minutes later and the entire ship was giddy with excitement. Belle had been informed to stay below decks but she had pleaded with the Captain not to even attack the ship.

'They are innocent people! What if there are children on that boat?' She yelled at him but it would have been easier for her if she were talking to a brick wall. She had possibly been naively innocent during the voyage. She had lost track of who these men actually were.

'We only want their gold. What use is it being a pirate when you don't pirate?' He argued and turned the helm even more toward the oncoming ship. 'Now do as I say and get below deck!' He ordered pointing his hook at her. That just made her even more determined to stay.

'No way! I'm staying, I'm not going to sit back and watch while you ruin people's lives!' She continued to argue with him and crossed her arms defiantly. Captain Hook gave an irritable groan and shouted at a nearby crew member to take the wheel.

'Now you listen to me, whether you like it or not we are taking that ship. That is what pirates do,' He ripped off the bandana that was tied around her neck and forced her backwards. 'And there is nothing that you can do that will change that.' He had stalked her now to the mast then stood with his nose almost touching hers. 'But just in case…' two ropes were suddenly tied around Belle by members of the crew. Too shocked to retaliate she uselessly struggled against the knots and he then preceded to tie the bandana around her mouth. 'Don't want you scaring the boat away now do we?' He left a furious Belle at the mast and the only thing she could do was watch on as the ships neared each other. 'Who is up for a bit of fun lads?!' He spurned to the crew and they jeered in response, swords high in the air. Belle spat against the bandana with her screams of protest but everyone just ignored her.

The creaking of masts collided as the ships were in touching distance. The infamous Captain relayed instructions to the crew but when he cast his eyes to the ship he saw that there wasn't anyone on board. Grapples were swung to draw the sides together and the crew easily sidestepped onto the unknown ship. From where Belle was she could see that the helm was tied with rope and rocked slowly back and forth. That was strange, she was sure she had seen them on the deck when she had been in the crows nest... She wasn't about to complain though, she didn't want anyone to get hurt.

'What's this magic?' Hook shouted frustratingly at the air. The men looked sorely disappointed and wandered around the deserted deck like lost children. 'Search below, they could be hiding from us.' Not wanting to miss the action the entire crew followed him into the bowels of the ship. As soon as the red hat of Mr. Smee had disappeared a face bobbed up from the other side of the Jolly Roger. The face had a manic smile and wild chestnut hair that finished down his face in unruly sideburns. One face was joined by six more and in a hurry they climbed aboard. Belle panicked and tried to remove the bandana from her mouth to warn Hook. He might have been a pirate but at least she knew he wouldn't hurt her but the first face that seemed to be the leader shushed her.

'We're better than pirates, don't worry we know what we're doing.' He whispered in her ear and Belle stilled. Two men removed the grapples holding the ships together and pushed away. Another spun the helm; the gap between them widening. That was when Hook emerged from the other deck, his confused expression quickly paling with understanding. He screamed in anger, a scream that was joined with the rest as the crew scrambled a top.

'What are you doing with my ship?' Hook raged flailing his sword in their direction. 'Get off now or you with regret the day you were born lads!' He threatened before he commanded the crew to try and leap the gap but the thieves laughed as they missed and fell into the sea. Then they pursued by climbing the rigging on the sides of the ship but they cut the ropes leaving them helpless.

'Sorry Cap'n but it seems you lost your precious ship.' The leader called out then stepped toward Belle pulling down the bandana and caressed her hair. 'Looks like you lost something else as well.' Belle retreated from his touch but she had no choice being tied to the mast.

'Belle!' Hook cried with unexpected emotion, something that came as a surprise to Belle. The fierceness of his blue eyes were shaded by his furrowed brows and his hook had splintered the wood where he had bashed it in anger. He was leaning over the side when it struck him that he was still on a boat. He ordered his men that had fallen overboard to get aboard and ran to the helm slicing the rope that held it. The leader of thieves did the same but he pulled a pouch from around his neck.

'Captain.' She found herself whispering, his gaze flickering between the two. She didn't even know at this point which side she wished to succeed.

'You Captain Hook are pathetic!' He taunted and emptied the pouch onto the helm. Glittery dust poured from it and in moments it had engulfed the ship in gold. The boards of the Jolly Roger creaked and groaned as it lifted into the air. The men, seven in total waved their goodbyes to the furious pirates below and Belle didn't know what to feel. She had hoped of escape but she scanned her new captors. The long blades of pirates were replaced with daggers that were slung in harnesses on their backs. Gone were the billowing coats and bandanas and instead the men were dressed in an assortment of leather; sleeveless vests and fingerless gloves.

'Rabbit take the wheel and just well, just steer us away from them. The dust will eventually run out and we need to be as far away as possible when that happens,' The leader stepped down and sort of danced down to where Belle was still tied. 'Now what am I going to do with you? What did the lovely Captain call you? Belle?' His voice was smooth and his very essence was fragrant with adventure. Belle remained quiet, unlike Hook she didn't know this man's motives and didn't want to say the wrong thing. 'He seemed pretty fond of you didn't he? I hope you're not too upset that I separated you. Although I don't why he would tie you to a mast. Odd thing to do really.'

'I was his prisoner,' She said her renowned courage not letting her down. The leader analysed her, raised an eyebrow then shrugged and slashed the ropes that were holding her. Belle rubbed the soreness on her arms but remained in the same position. 'Does that mean I'm yours now?' She scoffed bitterly. Freedom was a tricky luxury for her it seemed. 'Are you going to let me go' She questioned.

'Oh well that depends.' He said tapping at his chin and she heard several chuckles from the gathered men.

'Depends on what?' Belle pushed realising that things never went the way she wanted. May as well listen to their demands and see how she could twist them to her advantage.

'On whether you can prove yourself.' He shrugged idly, picking something out of his white teeth. Was her life just a game to the people of this land?

'Who are you? Smugglers? Bandits? Criminals?' She listed after tearing his eyes from the ship that grew smaller as they soared away.

'Good question but I want you to answer mine first,' He quipped with a pointed finger. He waltzed to the side and looked down with a shake of his head. 'Now, why would the infamous Hook take a pretty girl like you prisoner? Rich family hostage situation? Unrequited love? Or did the lonely pirate just need a friend?' He inquired with a mock pout.

'None of the above and why should I tell you anything?' She asked narrowing her eyes. Best to keep her cards closer to her chest.

'Because you are looking at the one and only…Rabbit…hat.' The leader clicked his fingers expectantly and the man named Rabbit threw a hat from above like a Frisbee. He caught it with ease and placed it carefully on his head and then tipped it forward. 'You have the pleasure of knowing the Leader of the Enchanted Rogues. The name's Jefferson and your life my darling is about to get interesting.'


	4. Initiation

Chapter 4- Initiation

The sky had darkened and the stars were released into the sky once more. The air was cool and fresh and everyone on board had dismissed themselves below decks. All except Belle. The ship had settled back on the waves and for the first time in over a week the promise of land was in sight. She had hardly spoken to her new captors, not daring to once again get to know someone before everything changing. She had retrieved the patchwork quilt from her cabin and was now snugly wrapped up in the crows nest. Her mind which had been distracted in the presence of pirates was now focused back on Rumple. Memories of their time together played in the patterns of the stars and Belle, now without the bricked up window whispered to them as she used to; still hoping that he would hear her.

'You don't believe her do you? You don't think me dead? I'm here. I don't know where but… don't worry, I will fight for you. I'm coming back.' She whispered to the brightest.

'No matter how much you want them to they never talk back,' A voice appeared behind her. Belle pulled back the folds of the quilt to find the smiling Jefferson climbing into the nest. She rolled her eyes at him with a small shake of her head. He had tried to make an effort to put her at ease but Belle wouldn't comply unless she was let go and he wasn't willing to do that. She was apparently too much of a mystery. He shivered and attempted to pull his black cloak around him tighter. Then gave up and crept under the covers of Belle's quilt not listening to her protests. 'Who were you trying to talk to then?' He asked and Belle shifted uncomfortably as his cold bare shoulders touched hers. He took her silence as the answer. 'Did you love him?'

'I still do. I'm going to find him. I…' She stopped and looked at Jefferson's face. 'What?'

'I just find it strange that you would fall in love with a man who takes you captive that's all.' He shrugged.

'No, it wasn't like that. I volunteered to go with him, it was my choice.' She remembered the day Rumple had arrived to at her father's council. Never did she imagine where her life would take her next.

'You volunteered? I find that hard to believe.' He chuckled to himself and Belle found herself getting protective.

'Yes I did actually, who are you to say otherwise?' She argued and now noted that he must know who she really was if he knew about her deal with Rumplestiltskin. It wasn't like it was a secret, he made deals with many people and it had stopped her village from suffering.

'No one willingly joins a band of pirates.' He scoffed and then Belle opened her mouth slightly with a nod of her head. Of course, she should have known.

'You thought I was talking about Hook.' She shook her head incredulously with a short laugh. If she had loved the pirate then she would have put up a bit more of a fight to be with him, like the fight that she was battling to see her actual true love.

'Who are we talking about?' He teased with a tilt of his head, suddenly even more curious.

'Not Captain Hook, that's for sure.' She blushed and covered her red cheeks with her hands hoping he didn't see. She quickly changed the subject. 'The Enchanted Rogues then?' There was only so long she could curb her curiosity and with a name like that they must have interesting lives.

'Indeed. Run by one of the most powerful people in this world. I'm a partner in crime.' He gave her mischievous wink. Another powerful benefactor? It seemed Belle couldn't keep away from those types.

'Job description?' She inquired. Rogues were rebellious and adventurous people by name but it wasn't an occupation, obviously there was more to them than met the eye.

'Acquire and deliver basically. We hunt down and obtain powerful magical objects that in the wrong hands could do some serious damage.' He slowly got up and out of the quilt and draped it back around her shoulders. 'You'll find out soon enough.' He said hoisted himself over the barrier leaving Belle alone once more.

* * *

If Hook had been there to watch Jefferson dock the Jolly Roger he probably would have gutted him twice over. Pulling into port was a terrible ordeal and the ship now with hideous scratches across the paintwork looked sorry for itself amongst the other proud ships in dock. Jefferson had stripped down the pirate flag for his, which at a closer glance was more gold than yellow and with close eyes on her they departed down the gangplank. Jefferson whispered commands to his team who looked at her with slight annoyance, then left in different directions.

'You look too much like a pirate,' He said and Belle scoffed at him as the simple brown trousers and white shirt were incredibly comfortable. 'It's just you might lure unwanted attention,' He defended.

'I'm wearing a shirt and trousers Jefferson, not the skull and crossbones.' She reminded him as he guided her out of the docks and toward the port market where sellers sold their produce to passengers. She was tempted to try and escape, it would be easy enough to lose herself in the market. Then she remembered how the last one had fared and didn't want to embarrass herself again so she stayed, for the moment. She didn't like being proved wrong but she was frustrated that people did actually seem to stare at her as they walked by.

'It'll have to do for now I suppose.' He sighed as they approached a stall that was piled high with various objects. Belle was instantly lured to the box of books that had been left on the floor. No one seemed interested in them. Jefferson left her to her own devices as he talked with the seller.

'I don't have what you ask for.' The bearded man protested, sweat dripping off his chin. 'I know nothing of a potion.' Belle listened while she happily leafed through the dusty leather covers.

'Now, don't play games with me. I have a reliable informant that says you have the potion or at least its whereabouts.' As if he needed it during testing times he pulled his flattened hat from his jacket and with a flourish it popped out to its intended position and he propped it on his head. 'You were saying?'

'Honestly sir, I tell you the truth. I know nothing about a potion. I'm not a healer, or a herbalist, or a witch. I promise you.' He stuttered. Belle had sifted through nearly the whole box of books already, most of them being stories she had read a hundred times over. However, a black leather book that was left caught her eye.

'I don't care if you're a six armed octopus; I know that you know where the potion is. If you think that you can fool me then you really don't value your life very highly,' Jefferson threatened, discreetly pulling a dagger from his cloak. Their attire was covered up to not cause suspicion but it was obvious to her that their blades poked from out of the cloak. 'Now why don't you drop the act before I cut your throat?' Belle sighed quietly to herself. Didn't some people know that the way to success wasn't always with violence? She gathered up some of the books and popped up next to him with a smile

'Can I have these when you're done talking?' She pleaded, batting her eyelashes playfully at him.

'Can't you see I'm a little busy?' Jefferson gestured to the man through gritted teeth.

'Oh, sorry. It's just I found one of my favourite adventure stories and I really really want it.' She grabbed Jefferson's arm and stuck out her bottom lip. 'Please brother let me have them. I'll tell mother that you're being nasty to this poor man.' She said in a mocking tone. Belle found it hard to keep a straight face as his face changed from anger, to surprise, to understanding.

'How much for the books?' He asked with a defeated tone. The seller, happy that his life was no longer in danger waved his hands.

'Keep them! Have them, take them. They are on the house, enjoy young lady.' Belle gave him a bright thankful smile in return and hooking her arm through Jefferson's led him away from the stall and out of sight.

'This had better be good,' Jefferson warned and from her pile of books Belle handed him the black leather covered book. 'I don't want to disappoint you but I'm not in the mood for stories.' He told her. She frowned and opened the book for him, turned to a page and pointed. The frown instantly turned to a proud smile. 'What the…?'

'Looking for something like this?' She chimed with a chuckle. He nodded with an open mouth as he leafed through the pages in awe.

'You can read?' He asked as if it was some special talent.

'Of course I can read.' She replied and he jumped with excitement and ogled the first page of the book which was titled, _A Herbalist's Guide to Potions_. 'Can you?' She inquired.

'Yes I can but no one else in my team. Well maybe Dragon but I'm too afraid to ask him anyway. It's hard to find people who can actually, usually only wealthy…' He looked at her with a sparkle in his eye. 'Who did you say you were?'

'I didn't.' She said simply but probably too quickly. If she hadn't wanted to cause suspicion then she certainly had now.

'Belle. Belle who exactly?' He asked rushing to stand in front of her with his arms crossed.

'It doesn't matter. Not anymore.' She said and he stepped back not entirely happy. He folded his arms and looked at the book that was back in her hands.

'Do you want to join us Belle? I mean that's if you want to, I mean, you can go if you like but if you work with us then we'll help you find who you're looking for. If you like, it doesn't matter if you don't but the offer is there.' He stammered quickly and it was his turn to blush. The man was more like a bouncing child then a fearsome leader.

'Join you, the Enchanted Rogues you mean?' She said raising an eyebrow. She might have turned it down immediately but she perked at the offer of help.

'You'd have to take up a nickname for public use obviously and get some new clothes but I think we could use someone like you. What do you say?' His voice was eagerly anxious and he held his arms out hopefully.

'So if I join you then you'll help me find who I'm looking for? Really?' There was always a possibility that he could go back on that deal and where would she be then? No where closer to finding Rumple for sure.

'Certainly! We've got the potion, well sort of and as soon as we've completed our list of missions, we take them back to the headquarters. After that then we'll find your man.' He promised with enthusiasm, enough to strike her as honesty. She thought for a moment but her decision was pretty one sided.

'I will join you then Jefferson.' She smiled. This was her opportunity to find Rumple again. She had no hope on her own with no coin and no transport but, with the Enchanted Rogues she had a chance at least.

'Really? Brilliant! Excellent! Right okay, I'll gather the lads which I'll now have to introduce more formally I suppose, get you changed and…do you have a nickname in mind?' He stopped with the rambling to ask her curiously. Belle bit her lip as she mused a few names that came to mind. One settled quicker than the others...

'Actually I do. Leola.'

'Leola? I like it,' Jefferson nodded in agreement. 'Does it mean anything?'

'Lioness.'


	5. Introductions

Chapter 5- Introductions.

'Well Gentlemen, welcome the newest member of our little band! I know we started out as a group of lads but I think it is time for a change and there's no rule book is there? Now named Leola she has a tip top brain, got me out of a rather sticky situation earlier I'm not afraid to admit.' Jefferson addressed to the group with a small clasp of his hands. 'I'm sure she will be a valued member of our group.' He finished and started clapping enthusiastically. The rest joined in some happier than others. She took a moment to briefly glance at them all. They were a mismatched group of individuals and she didn't know how they had come together but she liked that.

'I'm afraid you're stuck with me a little while longer.' Belle teased and just hoped that she would be accepted. She hadn't made the effort to know them before.

'Introductions? Right here we go, that's Rabbit could climb anything this guy,' Jefferson started, pointing to the shifty man on the end. Belle watched the twitchy man with the close cut black hair move continuously on his feet. Rabbit stepped forward and shook her hand vigorously.

'Welcome to the Enchanted Rogues, Miss Leola.' He said with a warm and local village accent. She noticed that his hands were rough and calloused, from all the climbing she suspected.

'Then you got Art next, my weapon expert extraordinaire. ' Jefferson continued proudly gesturing to a man who was Rabbit's complete opposite. He was a giant of a man and stood still with a statuesque ease. Belle wondered whether he was suited to the agile life of a rogue and as if to answer her silent doubts, Art removed his twin blades and sliced them expertly through the air. Belle nodded to show he had proved his point and he gave her a smug grin.

'Got a nice set of blades for ya in my cabin. I'll have fun showing you the ropes.' He said the grin staying put. Belle's eyes widened with the realisation of what she had actually agreed to. She had used a weapon before and not very successfully. She didn't want to hurt anyone either...perhaps she could try and avoid anything like that.

'Hawke step out of his shadow so we can see you properly. I don't know how he does it but this one can tell a lie a mile off,' Jefferson said cheerfully. 'The guy is a tad shy so it's okay if he doesn't really talk.' He added leaning in toward her with a whisper.

Out of Art's shadow stepped Hawke, who much like the name described the person in front of her. Lustrous blue eyes darted back and forth not meeting hers. Short cropped hair poked wildly out at all angles and despite being the slightest of the group, Hawke wore baggier clothes. Belle knew from that moment that this was no man and judging by Jefferson's introduction he didn't know that and neither did the rest of them. So to save Hawke the possible embarrassment Belle stepped forward to shake her hand.

'Lovely to meet you Hawke.' She greeted politely. She had heard of women, who like her craved for adventure and would do anything to get it. It must have been hard for her to pose as a man and to prove herself to this gang without their knowledge. She felt proud of her for doing so and maybe now that Belle had joined them it was possible that she could reveal her true identity. Hawke looked into Belle's eye and with a knowing look smiled. Belle couldn't wait to get to know her. She seemed a like-minded soul.

'Next up we have the magnificent Dragon. The very first member I'll have you know! If you need to escape from somewhere then he is your guy. Smoke has never been handier.' Jefferson chirped up as he moved to the next rogue. A hardened face with a sleek grey ponytail looked back at Belle; not even the promise of a grin. Belle could see that by his foreign features that he came from the far away lands of Dynasty as had a previous friend of hers.

'I'm sorry I might have got this wrong but you don't by any chance know of anyone named Mulan?' She asked hoping to see a glimmer of appreciation or recognition. As luck would have it his eyebrows furrowed in a pleasant surprise.

'Fa Mulan? She fought beside me in the war.' His straight face burst into a smile and Belle happily returned it. 'Do you know of her?' He asked eagerly.

'I have fought beside her also, well maybe not fought but I have journeyed with her.' She admitted remembering another time just before her capture.

'Then I am glad to have you on our side.' He bowed and Belle appropriated. _I hope all the other introductions go as well as this._ A gobsmacked Jefferson did a double take before he moved onto his fifth member.

'Right, this here is Salt, gift of the gab this one. With a face like that he gets anyone talking.' Before Belle could even mutter a hello a figure swept toward her. He wasn't as widely built as Art but muscular arms were in plain sight and his tight leather vest left nothing to the imagination. He suavely grabbed her hand and kissed it gently, stubble tickling her skin.

'It is wonderful to have such a beautiful lady on board.' Salt smirked after another kiss of her hand. His blonde hair might have been a wild tangle that crept down to his shoulders but that added to his character. Belle blushed but she noticed the way that Hawke looked at him and tried her best to seem uninterested.

'Oh I don't know Jefferson I much prefer this man here.' She winked playfully to the last man of the team. Salt burst out laughing and ran over to the youngest of the group and ruffled his shorter blonde hair playfully.

'Did you here that Pepper? Looks like you got an admirer?' Salt teased and the boy struggled from his grasp looking highly embarrassed.

'Pepper is Salt's younger brother. His small frame can basically squeeze through most small spaces. Worked wonders in that castle the other week.' Jefferson added. Pepper would be about seventeen she guessed. His blonde hair was flecked with darker brown and he had Salt's handsome features.

'I can do more than that you know?' Pepper protested a little gruffly but he gave Belle a small wave of his hand in greeting.

'Now that you're all introduced we haven't really set out jobs. We're setting sail and off to secure an artifact we need to retrieve so…' Jefferson trailed off as the previous ship assignments hadn't involved Leola.

'I'll go in the crows nest if that's all right?' Belle volunteered and everyone nodded happily. It was decided after that, that Rabbit would take the helm as he had done a good job of it before. Pepper was forced to take over Mr. Smee's job of cabin boy and cook whilst the others handed out other jobs between them. They wouldn't leave the dock till the morning so the team vacated the ship and wandered around the town again for the afternoon. Hawke was about to join them when Belle hurried over to her. 'There's another bed in my cabin if you want it?' Belle told her with a friendly smile. Her eyes darted around the area before she smiled.

'How did you know I...? Stupid question really isn't it?' She grinned and her eyes seemed to light up at the thought of sharing her cabin. 'Is there? It would be nice not to be woken up with snoring every night.' She laughed lightly and Belle winced inwardly at the thought.

'They don't know do they?' Belle questioned with a small shake of her head. It had been obvious to her but she had always been observant and a good judge of character. Hawke shook her head in answer. 'Are you going to tell them?' She asked seriously. She knew that it must be hard for her.

'I don't know. I might, now that you're here. Couldn't you tell Jefferson for me?' She pleaded her voice changing with every word, not used to being herself.

'Me?' Belle coughed pointing to herself. Surely that was something that would be easier coming from Hawke herself?

'Yeah, its obvious that Jefferson likes you and if you tell him then maybe he won't object,' She shrugged hopefully. 'Anyway you have the perfect opportunity to do so.'

'What do you mean?' She asked confused to what she meant about both Jefferson and this opportunity. Jefferson acted the same around everyone as she saw it.

'Well any moment now Jefferson is going to take you into the market to get you kitted out and to get your initiation ink.' She said simply as she had gone through the procedure herself.

'Initiation ink?' Belle had no idea of what that could be. Hawke laughed apologetically and lifted the sleeve of her shirt. On the underside of her wrist was a tattoo of a hawk in flight, its talons outstretched. 'You have got to be kidding me.' Belle scoffed hoping she was joking.

'Nope. All of us have one, they represent our nicknames. If you see the guys round the market ask them. Didn't Jefferson tell you?' As if on cue, Jefferson loitered out from below deck and Hawke left quickly before he approached. He rubbed his hands together then weighed his coin purse.

'Ready to get out of those, things you call garments? Then we can…'

'You said nothing about having a tattoo!' She protested not giving him a chance to finish his sentence. It would have been nice to have been told about this, then she could have said no!

'Ahh yes about that…' He said scratching the back of his head.

'I am not having a tattoo!' She shouted prodding his chest. If Papa ever found out he would be furious...

'I can't believe you persuaded me to have a tattoo,' She sighed incredulously looking at her sore wrist. She tilted her head and stared at the lioness that roared at her. The more she looked at it the more she began to like it. It represented a part of her life she was ready to begin. A life of adventure that she had always dreamed of and she couldn't tear her eyes away. She was as courageous as a lioness and she was proud of that! 'Actually I'm glad you did. I think I like it.'

'That's the ticket. You look mighty fine by the way.' He admired stepping back to get a full view. Belle was out of the pirate trousers and now in leather pants that were covered from the knee down with lace up brown boots. A brown, deep scarlet and cream tunic clasped with a lion brooch and a dagger at a small sheath at her side completed the ensemble. Not too disimiliar from what she had worn on her previous travels. 'Tomorrow we set sail!' He suddenly enthused excitedly.

'One thing before we make our way back, its about Hawke…' Belle started not sure where to finish. Where to begin? She didn't know anything of her past with the rogues. She really wasn't the right person to be telling him this.

'What's he done now? Behind those eyes I'm telling you, lurk some deep dark secrets. I just haven't worked them out yet.' He fumed thinking that Hawke had done something to hurt her.

'I have.' Belle said a smile beginning to show. It was hard not to given his obvious lack of understanding.

'You have?' He asked with surprise stopping in his tracks.

'Hawke is-'

'A fraud? I knew it. I knew he couldn't really tell when someone was lying. I should never have let him join!'

'I was going to say a woman.' Belle interrupted waiting for his reaction.

'W-What?' He staggered. Belle nodded and he stood silent for a while before nodding his head slowly. 'Well that explains a few things.' What those were she wouldn't know but it would be funny to ask him about them later.

'Everything alright? Nothing wrong with that is there? Considering there's no rule book.' She prodded as his reaction hadn't given too much away.

'Yeah, yeah…' He said absently turning and walking away completely bemused. Jefferson was more relieved that Hawke wasn't a fraud like his first thought. Belle giggled to herself. For once in a long time she was excited for what the next day brought.


	6. Mission Objective

Chapter 6- Mission Objective

'Did everyone know that Hawke was a woman or was it just me that was left in the dark?!' Jefferson shouted at the crew as they assembled on deck. He was embarrassed to find out that when Hawke came back to the ship with no more baggy clothes the rogues did no more than laugh.

'Well I think we all guessed it at some time or other Gov.…' Rabbit shrugged in admittance.

'And you didn't think about informing me or at least Hawke that you knew?' He squeaked flailing his arms around.

'To be honest, I didn't want to be laughed at if I was wrong.' Salt confessed with a smirk but he winked at Hawke. Belle couldn't be happier to see that the revelation hadn't changed their thoughts about her. Jefferson had chosen a good group of men, she couldn't see the same thing happening in Captain Hook's crew.

'Well I'm glad we got that out in the open,' Jefferson muttered sarcastically. 'Now before we set bloody sail is there anything that you would like to tell me? Any of you? Any dark secrets that I should know about?'

'I got a nasty rash on my back.' Art said shifting awkwardly. His face remained serious as Jefferson contemplated what he was going to say in answer when the giant man suddenly roared with laughter. The entire crew joined in, even Belle found it hard not to stifle a laugh especially at Jefferson's expense.

* * *

It was weird being in Hook's quarters with Jefferson. She felt as if she were intruding on someone else's precious property. Jefferson was bent over the table which Belle had only last week dined on. He was plotting out their journey across a map held down with two books and two lighted candles, the wax dripping onto the parchment. His brown fringe clung to his forehead with sweat caused by the humid hot weather. Belle glanced at him from behind the pages of her book, one of the ones she had picked up at the stall. He had stripped down to just a tight white vest that was transparent and wet with water that he'd used to cool himself.

'So this item that we're looking for? What exactly is it?' She inquired. As Belle was able to read Jefferson had asked for her help on numerous occasions over the past two days that they'd been out at sea.

'An enchanted bow,' He said with his tongue clamped between teeth in concentration. 'To answer the question that you're about to ask it has an enchanted string that ensures that the user never misses.' He grinned looking at her curious expression. An enchanted bow? She remembered all too well the last time she had laid eyes on one of those. It had been her first stepping stone toward love and it was a memory never too far from her mind. She supposed there would be more than one, or she had been away from Rumple's world for so long who knows what had happened when she left.

'I can see why it would be dangerous in the wrong hands then.' She mused not giving anything away and instead picked up where she left off.

'How can you read in this weather?' He paused from his work to stare at her. 'It's positively diabolical and you're sitting in leather boots, nose between the pages. Wouldn't you rather be taking a swim?'

'So who has this enchanted bow? We're not stealing from some Duke or something are we?' She joked ignoring his previous question.

'The future Queen actually.' Jefferson interjected and Belle dropped her book not sure whether he was kidding or not. Never in her stories did the heroes and heroines steal from the Queen!

'Please tell me you're joking this time.' She said waiting for him to start smiling but it he didn't.

'I'm afraid not. You see the bow was taken out on a loan and now it needs to be retrieved and I believe that it is still in Princess or Queen Snow's possession.' He explained warily. It wasn't just Belle who was anxious about this then.

'Does everyone know about this?' She coughed, the dangers of joining these rogues making her nauseous. It could have been that it was her newness to the experience but it did look to be more than just a challenge.

'No but they will soon enough. I know this is kind of new to you but I assure you we are professionals. We've been in stickier situations.'

'Bigger than the Queen?' She said not believing him, not even for a second.

'Okay... maybe not. There's always a first though right?'

* * *

The day's deeds were done and Belle needed a drink to calm herself over the news of breaking into the Queen's palace. Huddled under the bottom bunk of the cabin Hawke and Belle talked in the light of the candle that flickered over the cabin walls. The dancing of the flame cast shadowy patterns across their faces and Hawke refilled their glasses with a label less bottle of wine from the stores. Belle was beginning to feel numbness in her legs from the alcohol and protested but Hawke filled it anyway.

'You spent a long time with Jefferson today Leola. Have fun?' She teased crossing her legs back underneath her. Conversation flowed easily between the two and Belle guessed that Hawke enjoyed having the female company.

'It's not like that and you know it!' Belle giggled and she felt the same way. Regina had been the worst company possible and pirates weren't that much better. Sure, the gambling had been fun but there was only so much slobbering talk that she could stand.

'I've seen the way he looks at you, there is no denying that he likes you.' Hawke sung wagging a finger at her. Belle narrowed her eyes playfully but she wasn't so sure. Jefferson was a nice guy but there was only one man for her and he was out there waiting for her somewhere.

'What about you then? I've noticed the very first day the way you looked at Salt,' She countered and Hawke retreated with a blush. 'Have you told him?' She asked more sincerely.

'I think...I think I love him but...' She stammered finding the concept difficult to discuss. It must have been cruel for her to have harbour these feelings for a man that she couldn't express. It was only natural that she admit to them when all the barriers stopping them were gone.

'But?' Belle urged her gently.

'But what if he doesn't feel the same way then that friendship we have will be gone.' She finished with a sigh. When it came to love, Belle hoped she could give the answers that people needed to hear. Her own experiences were rare enough to help anyone in second guessing the most precious and valued thing in their land and the next.

'Believe me when I say that love, well it works in mysterious ways. We can't choose who we fall in love with and it doesn't last forever. Tell him how you feel.' She coaxed softly with a smile. A few beats of silence passed between them until she must have decided on a course of action.

'I have an idea why don't you ask him about me? Then I'll know if he likes me or not!' She concluded enthusiastically. Hawke had never had someone who she could call a friend and Leola was the nicest person she had ever met. She knew that even in this short time of knowing her that this is what it was like to have a sister, who she could share her secrets with. Belle frowned as that wasn't exactly what she meant but she couldn't blame her for being nervous.

'If that's what you want me to do, then I will but…' Belle said as Hawke jumped up cracking her head on the bed above her.

'Go, quick and then I'll know for sure then!' She bounced excitedly.

'What... now?' Belle asked keeping her voice down just in case.

'Of course now, no time like the present.' She giggled, an after effect of both love and the alcohol. Belle puffed and downed her drink in a quick gulp. She gestured for Hawke to pour her another one before she stumbled out of the cabin in search of Salt.

The cold breeze hit her hard and suddenly the few glasses of wine caught up with her and Belle felt quite dizzy as she walked on deck. Rabbit was still at the helm guiding the ship over the waves, the stars showing him the way. She found Salt scrubbing the deck which was odd and a strange smell hit her making her splutter.

'I didn't take you for an obsessive cleaner Salt?' She joked playfully. He laughed and plopped the scrubbing brush in the bucket beside him.

'My own fault really.' He grimaced as he straightened and pushed the hair from his eyes. 'I got Pepper drunk and now he can't keep anything down. You should have seen this deck an hour ago.'

'Thank you Salt, the smell was enough to let my imagination run wild.' She tittered rolling her eyes.

'So how is the newbie settling in?' Salt asked politely and Belle thanked the stars for the perfect opportunity to ask about Hawke.

'Well enough. Everyone has made me feel extremely welcome. Hawke already feels like a sister.' She said honestly.

'Hawke is like that. She's kind of infectious to be around,' He said dreamily then realising what he admitted he tried to cover up. 'You know like a rash that kind of grows on you…oh shit.' Belle raised an eyebrow and he cursed to himself. 'You're going to tell her I said that aren't you?' He said anxiously.

'Only if you can tell me something to make up for it.' Belle answered with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. It didn't take Salt long to answer. Love was a wonderful emotion wasn't it? Yes, it could be painful and that was a pain that she could only hope would ease. Seeing it prosper, like she had with Dreamy and now Hawke and Salt was a heart warming experience.

'She's always had my back,' Salt began with a laugh to himself. 'There was this one time when we were escaping from a demon in a labyrinth kind of thing and before I knew it everyone was gone. I had taken a wrong turn somewhere and I was alone. Then before I knew it, these guards were after me, too many for me to take on my own. I fought off three and I had tired quickly before one knocked me to the floor. Out of no where, she jumped over the ledge and killed them all... She saved me and she never even mentioned it again, like it didn't happen. Ever since I've…' He began but stopped. He looked down at the deck but Belle was happy enough in knowing that these two were madly in love with each other and neither were brave enough to admit it.


	7. Training?

Chapter 7- Training? You could call it that.

'We're going to start training now aren't we?' Belle itched excitedly. Art had called her down among the hammocks that some of the group preferred to sleep in. She felt small as she stood in front on him and his towering height was further emphasised by the fact that he had to bend so that he didn't touch the ceiling.

'Yes. We have precisely three days until we reach our destination or so I'm told, so we have to get you into shape by then. Or at least in a position to defend yourself.' The Weapons Master explained uncrossing his arms.

'So where do we start? With some weapon training or combat training or…' She gushed as she knew that was her weakest point and it was all rather exciting.

'Not exactly,' He grinned reaching behind him and brought out a wooden brush with thick brown bristles and a bucket. 'Come with me.' He gestured and Belle followed him above deck. She watched as he filled the bucket and then hunching over like an ape he ran back and forth, scrubbing the deck.

'You know that Salt cleaned a lot of this deck already. I don't think it needs another scrub.' She didn't see where this was going at all. There were no swords, twin blades, not even a dagger and she only had three days!

'Copy that movement exactly,' Art ordered ignoring her previous comment. 'Do the entire thing and come back to me when you're finished.' He explained before leaving her. Rabbit looked down at her from the helm with a knowing smile.

'What's this all about? What happened to training?' She called up to him shading her squinting eyes in the sun to see him properly.

'Sorry Leola I'm afraid Art never reveals his secrets. I'll have fun watching though.' Rabbit tinkered and he fixed the helm like they'd done to the other boat they arrived in so he could watch. Belle sighed but picked up the brush, soaked it in the bucket and taking up Art's stance tried to scrub the deck. She had only gone a few inches when the thick bristles resisted against the wood and she grounded to a halt; her knees scuffing on the wood. She pushed with all her strength and slowly but surely the brush moved but her muscles ached with the effort. Belle gritted her teeth and panted when she reached the other side.

'One down and oh I'd say at least twenty more to go?' Rabbit sung from his position above her.

'I appreciate your support thanks Rabbit.' She tutted sarcastically as she braced herself for another go. She'd half hoped that it would get gradually easier but she had no such luck.

Belle could hardly lift her arms when she'd finished and let them flop uselessly at her side. She straightened her aching back and groaned knowing that it would continue again tomorrow. Art was sleeping in his hammock when she found him. Typical. All that work and the man was catching forty winks. She tapped his arm that could hardly be called an arm as they felt as hard as rocks.

'Uh, Miss Leola?' A voice whispered from behind her. Belle turned to see Pepper scratching his arm awkwardly.

'What can I do for you Pepper?' She smiled warmly. Pepper still wasn't feeling right after Salt's stint with the alcohol. His speckled blonde hair was flat against his forehead and his face was still a sickly shade of white.

'I've got a message for you, from Art.' He began with a nodding gesture to the sleeping giant of a rogue.

'Pepper, he's right here surely he could just tell me himself?' She asked with a light laugh as she raised an eyebrow.

'He said you would say that...uh he also told me that he doesn't want to be disturbed. He always has this power nap before his early morning workout.' He tried to explain as if this was normal.

'He couldn't stay awake to tell me?' She scoffed, it wasn't as if he had done any hard work and she hadn't been that long had she?

'Apparently not. He said when you're done, you're to wring out his washing?' The young boy said hoping it made sense to her.

'W-What I got to wring out his washing? What has this got to do with training? Anyway I thought I was done for today…Did you have to do this kind of thing as well?' She asked wishful that it wasn't just her going through this odd routine.

'No, I had to crawl around in the sewers with me hands tied.' Pepper shrugged but with a reflective shudder. Suddenly Belle was glad that she only had to scrub the decks; it could have been much worse.

Underneath Art's hammock she found a basket of soaking wet clothes that were considerably more heavy when wet. She half carried half dragged the basket up the wooden steps and after asking Hawke to cover her shift in the nest she got to work, hanging the clothes on the rigging to dry afterwards. How she did it she didn't know but she wasn't going to give up either. She was a lioness after all and she would finish this if it was the last thing she would ever do.

Jefferson came out of his cabin for some much needed fresh air. He had been trying to formulate a plan for the palace defenses all day and now he was feeling weary and tired. He had heard that Leola had started her training and he hoped she was doing okay. He found his answer when he found her sleeping over a basket.

'What has Art done to you eh?' He whispered with a chuckle even though he knew she couldn't hear him. He looked around and saw that Rabbit had tied the helm for their course and everyone else had gone to sleep. 'Come on you.' He said bending down to pick her up. She flopped uselessly in his arms before clutching like a koala around his shoulders with a moan. Not wanting to wake up Hawke he carried her to his cabin and wrapped her in his blankets, before sitting down to look back over the maps once again.

* * *

'Are you ready for day two?' Belle opened her eyes to find Art looking down at her. She groaned as she wiped the sleepy crusts from her tired eyes and pulled the blankets over herself more tightly. Then her eyebrows furrowed... Why was she in Jefferson's cabin?

'I don't think I can get up.' She croaked, any movement that she made was painful.

'Nonsense!' Art gruffed lifting her out of the bed. 'Two laps around the ship and you'll feel as right as rain.' He grinned down at her with perfect array of teeth. She couldn't possibly be this cheery at this hour and with every bone creaking. Like her own knight in shining armour Hawke interrupted with a crust of bread that had nearly gone stale but was smothered with honey.

'She has to have breakfast first Art.' Hawke chirped to Art with a small nudge. The tough trainer eventually gave in and popped Belle back down onto the bed.

'I want you with me in ten minutes.' He finished with a pointed finger before leaving the room. Belle thanked Hawke profusely and they chatted lightly for a couple of minutes over the quick breakfast. The honey had softened the bread and it tasted better than she thought. She rushed for a quick freshen up before she went to see Art. Not going back on his word, he made her lap the ship three times instead of two he threatened her with. When she had finished Art was ready to begin some martial techniques.

'Brilliant some combat training!' Belle lightened. She was mistaken however; they never even touched each other. The exercise was purely movement. Learning how to hold the body and the basic technique stances of combat. No punches or kicks were involved. After several hours of that Art finally finished by instructing where and how to land a good kick and a punch.

'The nose is always a great way to stun your enemy, if it's a lad you're facing then aim a little lower.' He continued to talk and walk her through with slow motion tutorials which she dutifully followed. When he finally excused her for the day she felt refreshed and she wandered off in search for Jefferson before she climbed the rigging for her shift in the crows nest. She found him back in his quarters but this time it was his turn to sleep and she found him hanging over the side of the bed with his mouth open. She stifled a giggle when she heard him snore and left before she woke him up.

During her time in the nest she watched as Dragon appeared and she was surprised to find him slip easily through martial stances some of which she now recognised. Dragon however, finished with a two handed flurry of attacks; different than what she had seen before. She leaned over the wooden barrier and watched him with pure awe.

'I'll show you if you like.' He said not looking up. Everything about Dragon was refined, experienced and to an extent elegant. To learn something from him was too big an opportunity to pass up and she could even impress everyone else with her new found skill. Belle smiled at him in anser and climbed down nimbly to his side.

'Where did you learn something like that?' She inquired eager to learn more about his colourful past. Mulan had the same air of mystery and intrigue.

'Actually that one I created myself. I don't use it that often, only when it is truly needed. Would you like to learn?' He asked his formal manner had a hint of warmth and oddly some mischief as well. For what reason she didn't know but it hardly mattered.

'I would be honoured.' Belle replied with a confident nod.

* * *

Belle bit her lip as she surveyed the damage. Her third lesson with Art hadn't exactly gone well and splinters were now jutting out all over the deck.

'You're doing better than you think.' Art smiled at her not even breaking a sweat. Belle disagreed. The two jagged daggers had felt odd in her hands and it seemed to take forever to learn just how to hold them properly.

'I doubt that.' She moaned and let the daggers swing at her side. The whole team had come out to watch and the shouts of support had too quickly for Belle's liking, turned to silence. What she didn't know was that they had been putting secret bets on during the three days of training. Salt tried to impress Hawke by putting nearly all of his saved coin on newbie Leola to successfully defend herself in five moves. Now watching her depressive progress he highly doubted he would get his money back.

'Oh, I think you've learnt everything you need to know but you haven't the confidence to show me.' Art teased. 'Never have one of my students failed.'

'We've only had three days and you could hardly call that training. Is that all you need to be of any use?' She questioned. She couldn't believe that Art's 'students' could become good with weapons after only three days.

'Let's have a look shall we?' He said rolling his shoulders back with a click. Belle was wondering what he meant when suddenly he ran at her; blades twisting in complicated arcs deftly through his hands. Belle jumped into the stance she had been taught and waited for the attack. 'Good stance,' he shouted between roars. She held up the daggers to stop his from slicing her throat. His strength was overwhelming but he bounced back and came at her with another offense.

Salt urged her on from the side-lines counting the first block toward his total and he winked at Hawke a little more hopeful of his bet. Dragon stood behind them silently confident but his neutral expression gave nothing away. Meanwhile Belle had blocked another of Art's attacks but was quickly shadowed when Art slipped through her under practiced defenses and nicked her arm playfully.

'Focus, think about what I taught you. The scrubbing should have built up plenty of muscle to defend these attacks.' Art hollered at her.

'I'm trying!' She countered the sting of the cut on her arm distracting her. Art came at her again and she blocked two attacks in succession which she was awarded with a laugh from Art and the crew watching on. She saw that Art was dipping slightly as he came toward her again which made her quick to defend the lower part of her body. When she successfully defended his attack to her leg he looked impressed.

'Not bad for a rookie with three days training!' She heard Jefferson call out. Salt ruffled Pepper's hair in excitement as Belle defended her fourth move and as Art came in for a final attack he almost jumped for joy as he saw the concentration on her face.

'Leola is going to make me the richest man on this sodden boat.' He whispered greedily to himself. That was when she went for it. Belle hoped that Dragon was watching and wanted to make him proud as Art flung himself toward her. She opted for a new stance which Art stopped for a moment confused before carrying on. He used all his skill to rain a two flurried attack on her and she defended with the combined move that Dragon had shown her the previous night. She used the move in three consecutive goes making her total of defended moves a rounded ten. Art lowered his weapons open mouthed and Belle looked back for Dragon's approval. He nodded with a gradual wide smile appearing over his face. Salt ran across the deck and lifted Belle screaming with delight.

'You Leola have just made me a very happy man!' He whooped. 'Jefferson my winnings please.' He strutted putting her back down.

'Winnings? You guys bet on me?' Belle asked outraged but softened with the adrenaline of her win. Art patted her on the back and whispered a congratulations and asked her where she got that move from when Jefferson's laugh filled the ship.

'Sorry Salt but your bet doesn't stand.' He guffawed and Salt shouted in protest. 'It seems you were outbid on the number of moves Leola was going to defend.'

'I was the highest with five! Don't you kid me boss!' He replied moving toward him with determined purpose.

'Well Dragon here came to me this morning with a bet of ten. It looks like he gets the winnings…' Jefferson shrugged and winked at the losing man.

'Dragon! You pesky devil!' Art chuckled. 'One of your specialist moves is it?' He asked and Dragon managed a grin as the purse filled with coin was passed into his hand. Art turned to face Belle. 'You performed it pretty well kiddo.' He said and Belle found it strange to be called a kid but she supposed she was in comparison to him. The crew all left to grab a drink leaving a distraught Salt whimper on deck.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Divide and Conquer.

The Enchanted Rogues crept along the shadows of the palace having made it successfully over the bridge. Jefferson had hoped that they could scale the walls but the immaculate walls proved too difficult even for Rabbit. Belle stuck close to Hawke's side which was also incredibly close to Salt's as they circled the perimeter.

'Plan B, don't worry there is a plan B.' Jefferson hissed. As they neared the back of the palace an opening that was barred with iron rods led to the underground dungeons. Pepper dropped to his stomach and peered inside.

'Looks like an empty cell to me.' He grinned and he reached into his satchel bringing out what looked like a miniature hack saw. Belle cringed at the noise that he made but everyone else stood idly as they waited. The iron eventually snapped in his hands and he slipped easily down into the cell. The opening was big enough for Belle to fit through but the rest of the team were left out in the cold.

'Right you're in. Be as quiet as you can and let us in at this point here.' Jefferson pointed to a roughly drawn 'x' on the map. 'It is the kitchen door that only opens from the inside. Some advice, don't get caught.' He whispered but with a reassuring smile. Belle took the parchment and nodded to Pepper, who bounced with the thrill of being on a mission. Moving quickly Pepper rushed on light feet around the surrounding area and a curt nod told her that the coast was clear. The cells indeed were abandoned probably hadn't been used in a while as the floor was caked in dust. The only downside to the silence was the absence of lighted sconces that would usually line the walls. The pair silently scuffled along the quiet corridors which finally opened up into larger one. Pepper pointed to a guard that was stationed with a spear toward the left. Thankfully the kitchen was in other direction and not wanting to draw attention to themselves they walked with a sense of purpose in case a servant or more guards would appear. Following the map was easier than Belle would have thought but that was probably due to Jefferson's excellent cartography skills.

Together they finally came to the corner just before the kitchen door and Pepper halted when in front of them two people were talking fervently in the shadows. The conversation got heated before the couple kissed passionately and Belle saw Pepper blush and stare at his feet from the corner of her eye. They stayed in that position for at least three minutes that seemed to drag and Belle became slightly giddy with nerves. Then the situation that they had wished to avoid arrived and the couple parted and started walking toward their hiding place. Pepper looked back with fright and Belle could only think of one plan. The whispers of the intimate couple got closer and Belle took that opportunity to push Pepper to the wall and taking his shocked face in her hands, kissed him. His surprise horror turned to delight as Belle guessed that he hadn't had much experience with women.

'There must be something in the air.' She heard the woman giggle behind her. Belle kept the kiss up until she heard the footsteps quieten. When she backed away from Pepper's lips he had changed a few shades of pink. His lips were frozen in position and his eyes were off in some far away place. Belle started walking away and pulled him after her.

'Come on you.' She laughed and he snapped out of his stupor and bounced even lighter as they entered the kitchens. It was too late for anyone to be cooking the meals but one baker was up preparing the morning bread.

'Did anyone tell you that you're a great kisser Leola?' Pepper asked dreamily as they weaved through the sacks of flour to avoid the baker's gaze.

'Shhh.' she whispered as they neared the back door. Belle opened it and the rest of the team hustled in. Art made his way straight to the baker and with a quick flurry of a nearby frying pan knocked him out. Dragon appeared to tie his hands with some hessian rope and stuffed a rag in his mouth. 'Was that necessary?' Belle asked but no one answered her. Salt patted Pepper on the back then seeing his strange behaviour turned him around to look at him properly.

'What the hell has happened to you? You look like you've swallowed a bag of fairy dust.' He said confused. He looked over to Belle and she sucked her lips inward with a guilty look.

'You didn't?' Hawke giggled and Salt stared at them. 'I'll explain later.' She said and Jefferson was already at the door having retrieved the map from Belle. It would be harder to stay undercover with the eight of them. Jefferson had already thought about that and told them of the next step.

'Leola and Pepper good job you've got us this far without a moment's problem. Too many of us in the corridor however will cause alarm. Now there is going to be a guard change in the next ten minutes and at least one guard will pass by. Pepper and Leola you pretend to be staff to avoid any disturbance. Myself, Dragon, Rabbit and Art will push forward toward the weapon room and Salt and Hawke you follow behind and jump in if any problems arise. Any questions?' Everyone seemed happy enough and left seconds later leaving Belle with a Pepper who looked at her like a love struck puppy.

'Let's make some bread Romeo.' She laughed, donning on aprons she found on a hook by the door. They each kneaded a ball of dough in comfortable silence as they waited for a guard routine check. Right on time the wooden door creaked on its hinges and a feathered black helmet poked in through the doorway.

'Where's Rufus?' the guard asked in a gruff harsh voice. Pepper focused on the dough he was kneading in silence covering the body of Rufus the baker on the floor with his feet, so it was up to Belle to answer him.

'Rufus has gone to get some more flour from the store room sir.' She spied a fresh batch of bread rolls in a basket by the side of her. 'Would you like one sir? You must be hungry, I won't tell Rufus.' She smiled. The man smiled back and nodded.

'Don't mind if I do.' He said and took a roll and left without any more interruption. 'That was close.' She breathed heavily when he left.

'Too close.' He agreed. All that could be heard in the next few minutes was their breathing until a raucous shattering could be heard from outside. They were about to dash out when instead the rest of the gang burst in on them. Most of them had a splattering of blood on their clothes and face and Belle was thankful that she hadn't been involved. Luckily Jefferson had the bow in his hands.

'We need to leave. Now!' He shouted and they all rushed out the back door. The surrounding grass had begun to collect the morning dew and a few times Belle slipped as she scurried across to the bridge with them. The bridge was thankfully still down the alarms that had been raised not having travelled through the palace. Rabbit while running unhooked a slingshot from his belt. Securing shaped rocks to the leather catapult he fired accurate shots at the guards on the bridge knocking them unconscious instantly.

Belle was beginning to tire when they carried on running past the bridge and into the forest surrounding it and she was scared that she was going to very soon collapse. They weren't completely clear from the palace but far enough to take a rest. The group regardless of the danger they had just faced glanced at each other will looks of enthrallment. This is what they lived for. They lived for the adventure and the thrill. Belle was just thankful that she was still alive. The frantic neighing of horses resonated around them. Rabbit clambered up a nearby tree and shouted.

'They're coming!' He hollered jumping down landing in a forward roll before skittering through the trees. Belle happy having caught her breath back ran on again. Pepper was in front of her and so were most of the band. Hawke and Salt lagged slightly behind but not due to stamina. The not too distant sound of jeering guardsmen pushed them onwards but they weren't fast enough. Pepper and Belle and Hawke had just passed a clearing which was instantly surrounded with mounted guards each with a loaded crossbow. Salt was alone at the edge of the clearing sweat pouring from his face. The horses were followed by a cart with a fastened wooden cage on the back. Salt was surrounded and the rest had run on oblivious.

'Fly!' Salt screamed at them as he could see them but the guards thought the man mad. Running was not in their blood though.

'Keep him safe.' Hawke whispered to Belle motioning to a distraught Pepper, tears flowing down his face. Before Belle could say anything in protest Hawke had launched herself at a horse knocking the guard clean off. Pepper went to join her bravely but Belle tried to hold him back. He was stronger than her and she struggled to hold him back but she pushed him back against a tree.

'You can't help him this way!' she shouted her cries lost over the commotion behind them. Both Hawke and Salt now were secured and clamped in shackles and being bundled into the cart. Pepper's young age made itself known and the tears flowed more freely. She bundled him into her arms and like she would a child soothed him. She could see the overwhelming enormity of his love for his brother and as she watched the cart driving away he sobbed into her shoulder.

'Don't worry.' She said trying to calm him. 'We will rescue them ok? We will get them back.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Scabs and Rescues.

Belle had only just got used to her new look before that was stripped from her again. It was actually her idea to go undercover but now she was starting to regret the idea. She was in a simple dress that most maids wore and Jefferson had quickly decided that he play a travelling merchant. He loved putting on a performance and the others were best suited elsewhere with their skills.

'You will make a beautiful wife Leola.' He grinned, doing up the buttons on his doublet. He admired his idea of having Belle to be his wife. Her innocent face and beauty would get them past the guards easily. 'Did I hear right that you kissed little Pepper?' he teased and her blushing made him chuckle.

'I did it so we wouldn't be found out.' She countered and he admired her courage yet again. 'Shouldn't we get going?' she called to him from the cart. Luckily for them Hook's hoard turned out rather profitable and he had no trouble in securing a couple of caskets of vegetables, a cart and even a small donkey to finish the ensemble. Belle looked at the determination of their faces and was uplifted with their tenacity to fight and rescue their brothers and sisters in arms. She leapt up onto the cart and encouraged the donkey on. It wouldn't take them long to get to the palace yet again. Belle just hoped that this plan would go better than the last. She laughed for what would be the last time on this journey as Jefferson cried out after her. He stumbled onto the cart and punched her playfully for leaving him behind.

At the gates the guards didn't batter an eyelid at the travelling pair and let them through without a question. Belle sighed a relief and she turned to the whole cart full of produce now that they were stuck with.

'What are we supposed to with that lot?' she gestured to the mound of cabbages to her right.

'Wear them for all I care we're here for a rescue.' He said in hushed tones although it was hard to hear him over the noisy drones of the crowd.

'We could give it away?' she offered thinking that they could help out a family in need.

'I'm sure a merchant giving away his goods would soon get to the ears of the guards don't you?' he scoffed but Belle ignored him and jumped down off the cart and gave an orphan several bunches of dirty carrots. 'Everyone else listens to me bar her. I don't know why on earth I bother.' He muttered to himself. What Jefferson didn't know was that Belle actually had a plan behind her giveaways. If there was any quick way into the castle it would be the people who knew these streets better than anyone that would know. Her generosity had spread from the mouths of the orphans and soon enough she had grabbed Jefferson off the cart and both were being led by tiny hands though the cobbled alleyways.

'You wanted to get into the palace? This is my way of getting in.' She grinned and under their swift protection they had come to a passageway that was hidden under the floorboards of an unknown black market poison seller. He was their ring leader if you might call it that. He looked after the children as best he could. The man had a coarse black wiry beard and he winked when he opened the latching.

'I heard what you were doing. Good on you. These kids need more people like you.' The seller applauded. Belle nodded and told him he could have the rest of their cart including the donkey. 'Oh thank you over and over my sweet lady.' He kissed her hand as if she were royalty.

'When we return through this passage can you offer us a quick escape route?' Jefferson inquired. Maybe he wouldn't need to endanger the rest of his crew. They were waiting for a signal if anything went wrong, which he expected that it would but he might be proven wrong.

'Of course, of course. You can trust me, that donkey will give us enough gold so I can feed them all for a month. Here take Scabs; she will know where to go and the best directions to take.' He pointed to a girl of about thirteen, the oldest of the children with crusty blood stained knees. She silently nodded and then jumped into the darkened passage. The burly seller handed Jefferson a lighted torch and gave them wishes of luck.

'So why do they call you Scabs?' Jefferson asked to the girl ahead of them. She turned and gave him a filthy look before carrying on. 'What? Did I say something wrong?'

'That's unusual.' Belle said. 'You don't usually have to say anything.' The girl chuckled at that and he remained silent for the rest of the way. The underground passage stunk of something and he didn't want to know what. Finally, they resurfaced from the passage and Belle was elated when she recognised the corridor.

'We're near the kitchens.' She whispered with delight at Jefferson. 'Do you think they are being held into the dungeons we came through?' she asked and all Jefferson could do was shrug. Seeing no other option Belle started for the route that she remembered and was surprised to see that Scab was following them. Thinking on her feet Belle rushed and grabbed a vase of flowers that decorated the corridor.

'Didn't know you were the flower type?' Jefferson mocked and she stared at him before walking onwards. The dark passage to the unused dungeon stood out and she hid the flowers behind suit of armour before they went down. 'I'll take it from here.' Jefferson cut in running down the corridor. Belle noticed that a few sconces were lighted when they hadn't been before so there was hope that they were down there. However, that meant that there would be guards down there also. She didn't want to call out as that would give his position away but she hoped that he wouldn't go get himself seen. Scab was confident beside her but she still hadn't uttered one word. Belle heard a muffling sound and ran to the end and saw Jefferson dragging a helmed guard against the wall. Salt and Hawke a little battered and bruised laughed with relief when they saw Belle enter as well.

'Come to rescue the damsels in distress?' asked Salt with a grin.

'Excuse me? You're the damsel; I'm more of a caged bird…' Hawke mused.

'Does it matter? We need to get you both out of here and quickly.' Jefferson hissed and Belle pointed to the window that her and Pepper had come through. Jefferson took the keys from the guard and opened the individual cell blocks. 'Now we got to get all of us out. A bit trickier I suspect.' That was what had got them caught last time. It was fine with a couple walking through; no one would pay attention but a group of five, more of a risk.

'The bars are still gone we could climb through there?' Belle offered.

'What makes you think that we could fit through there this time?' Salt asked dumbfounded.

'You could if you stripped?' Belle shrugged and then a plan was forming. Scab climbed through first refusing to leave through the way they came on her own. It was as if she didn't want to go back. Then Belle used Jefferson's shoulders to climb through the gap before helping to pull him through. She was right without their bulking clothes it was much easier to get through. Hawke and Salt followed suit and Scab jumped back down and was hurled up with their clothes in a bundle.

'We did it!' Jefferson enthused and hugged Belle and she did back, happy that they had managed to get them out alive. That was then Jefferson kissed her. She reeled backwards shocked not sure what he was thinking. 'Oh my, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…' he stuttered but not wanting to cause a scene. Maybe Hawke was right about his feelings for her. Belle waved him off but she would have to talk to him about it later.

With Scab's help they found a more allusive way back to where the rest of the gang were waiting. Everyone reunited with a hollering laughter and celebration, Pepper not letting go of his brother for over five minutes and then Belle realised that Scab was still there, watching them.

'Uh guys?' Belle shouted out to them. The Enchanted Rogues all together again looked in unison toward the girl with the scabby knees.

'No, we can't keep her.' Jefferson said and shooed her away. They all started back toward the docks where the Jolly Roger was docked and still Scab followed wherever they went and made her way across the gangplank and onto deck without even a word.

'To be honest, I don't think you have the choice' Belle laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- A Visit to the Boss

'Jefferson, do you remember me telling you that I was looking for someone?' Belle asked as he read a piece of parchment opposite her.

'The one you wouldn't tell me about up in the crows nest?' he asked stopping to look at her.

'Yes, well I love him Jefferson and I can't help but feel that you have some sort of-' she started but Belle had never thought that she would be saying something like this.

'I'm sorry Leola. I just, I didn't think. I was caught up in the moment and it's because you're so beautiful and…' Jefferson stopped. This wasn't what she wanted to hear. 'I'm sorry it won't happen again.' He said more professionally but the stab of disappointment hit him harder than he expected. 'I need you to watch the ship tomorrow; I have a meeting with my partner.' Jefferson added not looking at her.

'Ahh the mysterious man that I have yet to meet.' Belle giggled glad to be changing the subject.

'And probably never will. He is rather secretive about our relationship so to speak.' He explained. 'I'll be gone for a few hours tops so I'm sure you can keep the crew in order while I'm gone?'

'Why ask me? Wouldn't Salt or Art prefer to have that privilege?' she asked curiously. 'Not that I'm not flattered.' She added.

'Truthfully? I know that as soon as I leave either Salt or Art would end up fighting over the case of rum that has been sitting down there since we got here. I told them that they weren't allowed it as Rum mellows the brain or something like that and they've been waiting for me to leave ever since.' He shrugged.

'I honestly don't think they will listen to me.' She chuckled. 'So don't come back surprised to find them an ugly shade of green over the side of the ship.'

Jefferson had put on his fancier clothes that he kept for these visits including his top hat that was perched perfectly. He had read his summons with a knot in his stomach; he wasn't usually called on in the middle of a mission. There must be something important. He approached the doors and waited for them to swing in which they usually did for him. He waited for several minutes but nothing happened and he wondered if he had walked into a trap. Instead he pushed the towering doors, grunting with the effort and called out.

'Hello? Is my dearest partner in or have I walked into the clutches of a jabberwocky?' He called out with his usual saunter. With no answer he pushed the next set of doors open waiting for something to go wrong. Nothing did. When he stepped into the large windowed room he found his partner sitting quietly as if in a trance at the spinning wheel. Mounds and mounds of stringed gold piled as high as his knees and still the wheel spun. 'Ah they you are Rumple my main man!' he greeted walking along the table that stood took up the centre of the room. He raised an eyebrow at a single dried and drooping rose that was in the middle of the table and carried on anxiously.

'Jefferson.' He said but with no chuckle or laughter that Jefferson found exciting about him. He said it tinged with a tint of sadness.

'You called?' he said with a bow holding his hat in place.

'I didn't realise I did.' He sighed getting up from the wheel and stepping on the gold with a crunch. Jefferson winced and just wanted to gather it all up away from him. He had such little thought of money but that meant good things for Jefferson.

'Really? Well I got your message, must have been delayed but I'm here now.' He continued hoping his cheer would rub off on him.

'Well you can go back I'm not in the mood.' He grunted going to look out of one of the windows.

'Fine if you don't feel like talking then I will, got some news for you.' He said and Rumple didn't even turn back so he carried on. 'Well we got a new recruit, good one, first woman, then we found out we had another so…that was awkward but yeah still. Actually we got two new recruits this orphan girl that has stuck to Leola like glue. Leola is the new recruit, got a brain on her shoulders that one, you'd like her.' Jefferson reeled off. 'Anyway we had a few situations but all sorted now got the ship you asked for and the bow.'

'Good. That's good.' Rumple mused.

'Good? It's more than good!' he sighed and then looked at the gold. 'Are you going to be using that?' he inquired.

'No, take it.' He said and Jefferson did a little jump and clap. He couldn't take it all but he wound it up carefully and put it in his hat, shoved it in his pockets and even wound it up his arms. He avoided the jagged glass mess that showered the floor behind him and the broken cupboard and then looking like a human spring he walked awkwardly toward a pedestal that caught his eye. 'Ooo what's this? I have always admired your collection. Is it some sort of Holy Grail or did an exotic princess get clumsy?' He asked bending to look at the little cup.

'Get away from that!' Rumple shouted springing from his spot at the window toward Jefferson. Jefferson jumped at his outburst making the pedestal rock. The cup wobbled but with a swish of his hand the cup disappeared before it hit the floor and was in his hand in an instant. Rumple sighed with enormous relief. 'I would have had no qualm in shredding you to pieces if you had broken that.'

'What's happened?' Jefferson asked. He knew that something was wrong. Rumplestiltskin might not be your average friend but he knew well enough when something was up. Rumple stared at him as if wondering on whether to tell him or not. Caressing the cup tenderly he walked over to him putting it back on its pride of place.

'Someone who I loved died.' He said with an emotion that Jefferson didn't deem possible for the Dark One of the Enchanted Forest.

'I-I'm sorry.' It was all Jefferson could manage. 'Is there anything I can do for you?' he asked curiously.

'Actually there is.' Rumple said. 'I want you to bring me the man who did it.' Rumple said. He hadn't thought of bringing Belle's father to justice, part of him wanted to try and forget everything but that wasn't possible. But now as he looked at Jefferson he had the opportunity to face the man who had driven that beautiful woman to her death. His Belle.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Kidnap?

Belle was in utter panic. Jefferson was right as soon as he was off the boat and out of sight Salt had heaved up the rum and was glugging it down like no tomorrow. When Art found out he had flipped and after drinking over four flagons himself had gotten so drunk that he handed out flagons to everyone including Scabs. Belle had taken four different glasses off the orphan already and everyone spurned her for ruining their fun.

'Pepper do you remember the last time you drunk too much?' she scolded him and when she went to ask Hawke for help she found her and Salt having a private moment in Jefferson's cabin. 'If he ever asks me to do this again, I'll refuse.' She laughed to herself. It was like handling a bunch of children. Scabs who had grown close to Rabbit was watching him as he swung from the rigging singing some drunken tune. 'I don't mind if you sing Rabbit but can you at least sing it in tune!' she called over to him.

'Oh Leola, Leola she tastes like granola. Oh Leeeeeoolla Leola is missing a molar!' He sang back at her causing Scabs to roll over with laughter.

Three hours later the entire crew were fast asleep. After all the havoc they had caused they had left Belle to clean up the mess after them. Rum had spilt over the deck so she was mopping the sticky residue when she saw Jefferson walk up the gangplank.

'The leader returns!' she called out happy that he was back. 'You've been gone all night.' She stated. 'Missed all the fun.' She added sarcastically.

'What even when I had to use my last few drops of fairy dust to get there and back quicker? Damn it.' He teased and then looked at the mop in her hands. 'Rum?' he asked with a side grin.

'How did you guess?' she sighed sarcastically. 'How did it go then?' Belle asked curiously. She didn't know who this mysterious man was who funded and led her band of rogues but Jefferson seemed to respect him.

'Uh not good is the answer. Actually scrap that really not good. Talk about mega depressed, he's usually so, so cheery but for our efforts he gave us enough coin for the equipment needed for a special assignment. We can't get there by boat unfortunately.' He told her.

'Special assignment?' she inquired giving up with the mop.

'I'll tell you when I get a message back from my hired messenger; I got to get some more information before I set a course. So you better get some sleep we got some haggling to do tomorrow.' He grinned, his feet sticking to the deck as he walked back to his cabin.

'I wouldn't go in there if I were you!' Belle called out. Jefferson glanced back.

'Why not please tell me they didn't get rum in there?' He sighed dropping his shoulders.

'Not exactly…Salt and Hawke kind of…' she started.

'What? In my cabin? The bloody nerve, well that's just charming isn't it. I'll never be able to sleep on that bed again!' he shouted off in a huff. 'I don't care what you think I'm sleeping in Hawke's bed. No way I'm sleeping in Salt's hammock it stinks!' he said stomping below deck.

'No I don't want four zebras! What do I want with four zebras?' Jefferson shouted at the barter. He had split up the crew to get different items for the journey to kidnap his Rum's little murderer and he had ended up with the horses.

'You ride them!' the man protested.

'I want nine horses. You hear me? Nine horses, if you don't have them I will just spend my money elsewhere.' Jefferson said waving his hands at him. Then he saw Dragon walk over to him with that grace and elegance of a warrior.

'I bought the tents and I have found nine horses for an excellent price two stalls down. They will get us wherever we need to go.' He informed and Jefferson still found it strange that no matter what the circumstances Dragon always kept a hand on his sword.

'Dragon you are a life saver. Thanks for nothing!' he shouted at the man and walked off. Two hours later he stood with his gang on the outskirts of the town. 'Well done everyone, looks like we have everything we need to set off. Now you're all probably wondering where we are setting off to next and for what purpose.' He began putting his arms on his hips like some wannabe adventurer.

'Get on with it!' Art heckled. 'I haven't fought anyone for ages now. Can we just skip to that part?' he asked with a grin.

'Just wait now let me finish. We are about a week's trek from a reasonable village that is headed by a rich merchant. Now our benefactor has asked us after our obvious successful missions to bring this merchant to him to pay for a rather terrible crime and we can only serve the man who pays us gold am I right?' he jeered and the crew apart from Belle and Scabs who looked at him strange cheered with him.

'Wait what terrible crime has this man committed?' she asked with her arms folded. 'Why hasn't this man been brought before a tried to usual way?' she questioned sceptical about kidnapping people. As of now she had only helped steal a bow and she wasn't sure if she wanted to be involved with kidnapping even if this man had done something wrong.

'Strictly confidential I'm afraid Leola. Now get on your horses you lot we got a man to kidnap!'

A week of saddle sores, rations, uncomfortable makeshift mattresses and snoring and part of Belle had wished she were back in the tower. Adventure wasn't all it cut out to be. According to Jefferson they weren't far from their destination.

'Why can't we use that gold of yours to buy more fairy dust and then we can instantly be where we want to and not have to suffer the horridness of traveling.' She wondered.

'Good question!' quipped Hawke who rode beside her. 'Care to answer it dear leader?' she teased. Belle was about to join in the fun when she noticed something. The hills up ahead were strangely familiar. Belle hadn't travelled the world and seen far off places so she hadn't a clue where they were but the shape of the landscape ahead of them caused alarm bells to ring inside her head.

'Jefferson? Where exactly are we? It feels like I've been here before.' She asked a little worried.

'I doubt it; beyond those hills is just that village. It actually has an interesting history as well. Apparently it was one of the villages trapped in a siege by ogres during the war but the entire army suddenly contracted a deathly disease and were wiped out. Poof. Prospered ever since I heard.' He told her his voice jumping with the movement of his horse.

'I heard that a magical thundercloud wiped them out.' Salt protested. 'Everyone knows that story.'

'Can I see your map?' Belle asked guiding her horse to alongside his. 'I just have this feeling.'

'Sure.' Jefferson said pulling out the parchment from his saddle bag. 'I've marked in the course we're taking so just follow that.' he explained and he grabbed the reins of her horse to keep it steady while she read it. Belle scanned over the map and followed the line of Jefferson's scrawl. He had marked the village with a cross but it didn't have a name and she couldn't tell anything from just a few markings. The details were simply a rough drawn circle so if Jefferson hadn't told her she wouldn't have known that was a village at all.

'Never mind. I can't tell anything from that. Just scribbles really.' She sighed handing it back to him.

They all stopped for a final rest and to retrieve all their weapons and ready themselves for the mission ahead. Everyone else was watching Art teaching Scab some skills so she moved to talk to Jefferson who was rummaging in a knapsack.

'Can you tell me a bit more about this kidnapping? I'm just a little anxious and this is where you tell me that this is for all the right reasons and we're not going to be dragging some innocent man from his family for stealing a pig.' She pleaded.

'Leola I know you're not like the others. That's why I asked you to join us but I am being honest when I say that this man has committed a serious crime.' He said and she raised an eyebrow. 'Alright alright I'll tell you okay? He killed his own daughter! Is that bad enough for you?' he exclaimed.

'He killed his own daughter? What kind of a monster would do such a thing?' she gaped not expecting that at all. Maybe the kidnapping was justified.

'You see? This man deserves to be brought to justice and it so happens that my partner is the only one who can.' He said. Belle was still hung over the idea of someone killing their own child.

'I couldn't imagine my father ever even thinking of such a thing!' Belle gasped and for the first time since she left Rumple's castle she thought of her father. He had let her go so that she could save the village from ogres… Ogres? The village? Belle suddenly became very dizzy. The hills she knew those hills. She had spent her childhood dreaming of going beyond them. The village, the stories… she had saved her village by going with Rumplestiltskin but had never heard of what actually happened.

'Leola? You don't look so well. Maybe you should sit down?' Jefferson eased seeing her turn paler by the second.

'Do you know the name of the man we're kidnapping?' Belle managed as Jefferson held her up.

'Yeah Maurice is it important?' he asked concerned. That name echoed in her head and then dizziness spiralled before all she could see was black.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Giving Chase.

((Quick note: Thank you to all my readers for your brilliant support! I love hearing your thoughts! Exclusive note for the next chapter. I will write a special spin off story with the next chapter for the highest voted member of the Enchanted Rogues. Vote for your favourite in my poll.))

Belle opened her eyes slowly with a pain still niggling at the back of her head. It had been the morning when she had talked to Jefferson so why was the moon staring at her in a starless sky? She gasped and jumped up looking around her frantically.

'Oh thank goodness you're awake I thought I was going have to chuck water over you.' grinned a relieved Pepper. He was sitting at a log fire scraping at a bowl with a spoon. 'I hope you're happy Leola you made me miss out on all the fun.' Pepper teased.

'What?' Belle cried out. 'You mean they went without me?' Belle shouted her head dashing back and forth hoping he was joking.

'You mean without us.' Pepper corrected her. 'They said that they didn't need you as it was such a simple job and they instructed me to stay and take care of you.' He said proudly. 'Although I still don't know why they took Scabs…' he frowned.

'No they can't! They are going to kidnap my Papa!' Belle protested jumping out of the makeshift mattress and running to her horse.

'He's your…? Why didn't you say anything?' Pepper argued dropping his bowl to come after her.

'Why do you think I fainted Pepper? I didn't think they would leave without me! Come on, we have to go after them.' She said after mounting her horse and spurring it on. Pepper scrambled onto his horse and rode to match her pace.

'It's been hours they're probably on their way back by now!' Pepper shouted over the wind that rushed past them as they galloped over the hills. Belle ignored him and just rode on hoping that she wasn't too late or if she was to persuade them to let him go. He could hardly be charged with murder if his daughter was still alive? Having got used to the endless riding over the past week Belle had become quite the natural at horse riding and both made quick progress. Belle drew in the reins as they could see the village ahead of them. Belle was horrified to find that black smoke was pluming from the large castle on the hill. Her home.

'That doesn't look good.' Pepper piped in and Belle could only agree. Her eyes widening with the sight.

'What did you think you were doing stealing my bombs you stupid orphan?' Dragon scolded Scabs as she bit her lip with blackened hair.

'Hey leave her alone, she was just trying to give it back to you!' Rabbit said defending her. 'You should be more careful!'

'Careful? That girl has just blown up the entire library! She gave away our position and now the whole village will probably riot against us!' he roared at him.

'Oh come on you two. I highly doubt that this puny lot of farmers will come after us seasoned rogues.' Salt blagged. 'All we came for was him.' He pointed to a tied up Maurice who dangled from a chandelier.

'Yeah and he's like their king for god sake remember? They probably worship the bloody ground he stands on for ridding the village of the ogres.' Hawke interjected.

'Shut up all of you! I need to think,' Jefferson interrupted. He sat drumming his fingers on his head while Maurice swung back and forth his vision like a pendulum. 'Someone cut him down now before I lose it!' He yelled and Art quickly swiped the rope and a gagged Maurice muffled a shout of pain as he landed with a thump on the floor. 'Right I got it, Art put on the guards uniform and ride out and inform the villagers it was just a kitchen fire all under control. Once that is done then I take the guy and leave alright? Alright!' he finished panting for breath.

Belle and Pepper trotted as swiftly as they could through the narrow streets. The horses whined with the effort but both guided them as best they could. As they neared the castle Belle noticed a large crowd gathered making it impossible to get through.

'I don't want to alarm you. There was an accidental fire in the kitchen that got out of hand but everything is now under control. Please we urge you to get back to your business.' A very bulky guard spoke to the crowd.

'That's Art in there isn't it?' Pepper whispered to her.

'It would have been harder to guess if he hadn't still had his swords on his back.' Belle chuckled weakly and as the crowd dispersed they managed to canter toward him. Hearing them he turned and his face lit up in a smile.

'Hello sleeping beauty what you doing here?' Weren't you supposed to be looking after her?' he asked Pepper with a mock threat.

'What's going on in there? Have you captured my Papa?' Belle asked not messing around this time.

'Whoa…that man's your dad? He's fine, a little tied up I guess but you better get in there before they starting packing him up.' Art said simply. Even with the strangest of situations he was always calm when it came to a crisis.

'Packing him up?' Belle questioned edging her horse into the castle.

'Yeah, well the Gov. bought more of that dust so he could take the guy to the leader right?' Art said, 'Lucky him we got to ride back to the bloody ship!' He laughed but Belle wasn't laughing. If she didn't make it in time then who knows what could happen. In the courtyard Belle jumped off the horse and ran up the steps inside.

'Which room?' she called out behind her.

'I don't know the big one!' Art called back as he watched her run. 'Full of surprises that one.' He muttered to Pepper walking slowly inside.

'Where is he? He should have been back by now!' Jefferson said itching to be on his way. He didn't want to wait to find out that the village didn't believe him and were ready to storm the castle.

'Maybe you should go? We can handle ourselves.' Dragon insisted bored of standing around.

'Yeah you're right don't want to wait for the trouble to come to us now do we?' Jefferson laughed and reached into his pocket. This dust had cost him extra as it would teleport and not just fly you to the destination that you sought. Settling himself beside the tied up captive he grabbed his collar and then opened the pouch. The door burst open but he just thought it was Art coming back and he threw the dust into the air which when it landed he would instantly be outside Rumple's mansion or castle or whatever he called that huge building of his.

Belle kicked down the doors to find Jefferson standing beside her father. He then threw dust into the air and Belle ran at him. 'No! Wait!' she cried and just as the dust hit them she leapt and grabbed Jefferson's hand and felt a funny sensation tingle all over her as she was coated in the glittering dust.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- What? Who? When? Why? How?

**I love to tease you my dear readers! Here is the next chapter but do vote for your favourite Enchanted Rogue on my profile poll and there will be an interesting story for them soon. Thank you!**

The teleportation dust was something that Belle didn't want to experience ever again. It hurled your insides around like a barrel down a hill and Belle was thankful she didn't throw up over anyone.

'What in the blazes of hell do you think you are doing?' Jefferson choked, who was not fortunate as her was vomiting up the contents of his stomach. The dust having not been enough for three people hadn't taken them all the way and they had fallen in a bog a mile away from their destination.

'Oh my god are you alright!?' Belle cried out.

'Yeah I'm fine don't worry.' Jefferson said quite happy that she was concerned for him.

'Papa, I'm so sorry let me help you up!' Belle said running straight to her father who was struggling to breathe behind his gag.

'Oh yeah that's real thoughtful of you Leola…Wait…what?' he shrieked as he watched with a gaping mouth as she helped the kidnapped man up from the mud.

'Belle, oh my darling Belle, its you! You're alive!' he said tears glazing his eyes.

'He's your father?' Jefferson squeaked.

'Oh Papa, yes it's me you're safe now.' She said moving onto the ropes.

'If he's your father then…' Jefferson thought aloud to himself.

'But what happened? These criminals tied me up saying that I killed you. I told them, I told them I would never do such a thing but no one would listen to me, they wouldn't listen Belle.' He defended giving Jefferson a deathly glare.

'That means you are…' Jefferson whispered frantically to himself pointing at Belle and then the castle that stood beyond the trees. He gasped as if a light bulb had dinged in his brain. 'Oh no, you're Belle, you're her, you're the girl, the dead girl, the not so dead girl, oh my god! You've been with us all this time and I didn't even know and he's gonna kill me and then bring me back and kill me again. '

'You're safe now that's all that matters.' Belle soothed him and furrowed her eyebrows as Jefferson was raving about something behind her.

'I can't believe I was so stupid, I mean all the signs were there! The crows nest, the reading thing, the fainting, the not finding me attractive, I mean who wouldn't right? He loves you and you love him! He doesn't even know you're….he doesn't know you're alive.' Jefferson finished putting a hand over his mouth.

'Jefferson can you please tell me what is going on? I faint and you run off and then kidnap my father to punish him for killing me, when I'm alive and then you bring him to bog? Are you friends with the swamp monster?' she said with arms out wanting answers.

'Right okay, do you remember my friend you know the one who funds us and everything?' he started.

'Yes.' She sighed crossing her arms.

'Well do you remember me saying he was utterly depressed and beside himself?' he said again wanting his brilliant discovery to have the built up tension of those brilliant stories he had read.

'Yes.' She said again raising an eyebrow. 'Is this going anywhere?'

'Yeah hang on, well it so happens that this guy, my partner was in love with a girl, but that girl died, or he thought she had died. He had told she had died. He gets all like depressed and stuff and he keeps this like cup and he's crying or well getting mad at me actually and…' he stopped as Belle's face froze. Her annoyed eyebrows melted into understanding, her arms dropped to her sides. Her entire body went numb before it stung with the overwhelming sensation of longing and shock.

'Y-you don't mean?' she stuttered not quite able to get the words out. Jefferson nodded his signature grin widening across his face.

'That's right. Just through those trees is the humble abode of Rumplestiltskin.' He said with a swish of his hands. Belle stared at him for a few moments not quite believing the words he was saying. Then suddenly overcome with emotion she ran at him laughing. Jefferson hugged and swayed her happily.

'Ha! I found him! Jefferson I did it! I found him again, I promised I would, I never stopped fighting for him.' Her laughter turned to tears and Jefferson used his sleeve to rub them away.

'What's going on here Belle? I thought you were with the beast? His captive, I thought I would never see you again and now you're going back to him?' her father questioned confused.

'Papa, he's not like they say, he's not a monster.' She said softly trying to ease his mind but it didn't seem to work.

'No Belle! I saw that man for what he was and you can't deny it. That thing is evil! He stole you from me!' he shouted at her and Jefferson was quite taken aback by the man's words.

'But I love him!' Belle answered back full of passion and love and that was when Jefferson knew what love was. What it sounded like and what it looked like. Rumple wasn't a man that could be easily loved yet here was a beautiful and wondrous woman fighting against her father for him. Fighting for their love. He thought back to the way he held that cup as if it were a memento, a symbol of that love. The dying crumbling rose, the smashed cupboard and that distant look of longing desire and the heartbreak of loss. He saw it in his friend that day and he could see it in Belle now as she fought her father. They spoke on and still Belle fought yet the man standing before her were as stubborn. Jefferson realised that there could be no solution both were fighting for what they believed in even if the frumpy old man was on the wrong side.

'Getting bored now can we get moving we have a couple to reunite…?' Jefferson tried to butt in but he was instantly silence.

'Shut up circus man!' the pretentious man shouted at him. _Circus Man? _Jefferson thought oddly and with a pout pushed his hat further onto his head causing his ears to stick out a little. 'Belle I am your father and I am telling you, you cannot and will not love that man and you are coming back with me right now!'

'I can't believe you are saying this to me! No one decides who I love or why I love. I love Rumplestiltskin whether you like it or not and I am going up there and I am…'

'No you are not! You are going…' his voice was cut short when a shower of dust blanketed over him and in an instant he was gone.

'Thank god for that. He was starting to give me a right headache.' Jefferson said holding an empty bag of fairy dust.

'Did you just…'

'Yep.'

'Thank you I didn't think I was ever going to get through to him.' She chuckled weakly. She looked at the trees that surrounded them. 'He's really behind there?' she asked feeling the bubbling pit of nerves that she used to feel whenever she was around him. She might have promised the stars each night that she would find him but as the nights had gone on a part of her believed she never would and yet here she was.

'You want to go right?' he asked and she nodded with tears blurring her vision again. 'Well I don't know about you but I want this to be one hell of a reunion. I'm not having you just waltz in and say, 'Hey Rum guess what I'm not dead!' no no no no! We got to make this big!' he enthused flourishing his hands about as if he were some kind of fairy god mother.

'Jefferson you are… oh I don't know. You're a good friend that is what you are! What did you have in mind?' she giggled and Jefferson told her what he was planning.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Reunion.

**The moment you've all been waiting for? Enjoy!**

Jefferson opened the door. He smiled as he thought of the brilliance of his plan and he couldn't wait for it to play out. He felt like a puppet master drawing the strings of a lover's romance and he hoped Rum didn't chuck him out before he got to the best part. When he entered the extravagance of his dining room he noticed that at least the glass had been cleaned up but the cup and rose were still in place that he had left them in. He bubbled with excitement as the enormity of what he was about to do hit him like a ton of bricks. He was about to reunite two of his friends who thought would never see each other again. He then remembered to stick to his character so putting on a grave face he slumped over to Rumplestiltskin who was once again back at the spinning wheel.

'Rumple! My dear dear friend I have some news on that mission you sent me on.' he said tentatively, proud of his little performance.

'If you don't have him you can go.' He mumbled the creak of the wheel slowing but not stopping.

'That's the thing see, actually quite a funny story, we have him but the fairy dust I bought was fake so I only had enough spare in my case for one trip you don't have any on you do you?' he lied finding it hard to hide the creeping smirk that tried to emerge. He heard Rumple sigh and get up from the wheel and reach into a chest bringing out another bag of dust. When he gave it to him he thanked him but still stood there.

'Aren't you going to go then?' Rumple asked with his eyebrows raised.

'Oh I would love to but no one told me of the after effects of this stuff!' he said pounding his chest before producing a sickly burp.

'I may not have used the dust for teleportation Jefferson, but I know that there are no known side effects to it.' He corrected him with a slightly irritated look.

'So then you wouldn't know that it makes you wretch out your entire stomach contents then would you? You might want to get the cleaners in for that front door if you don't believe me.' He said pointing his thumb in the direction behind him. 'Nasty business fairy dust.' He puffed.

'Only for idiots such as yourself. So Jefferson what would you like to do? Settle down for the night? Have a fancy dinner by candlelight with me and then go off in the morning and run around with your band of rogues finishing the mission I asked you to do?' he asked sarcastically.

'Oh yes that would be great thanks, I'm starving now and you defiantly can't use this stuff on an empty stomach so staying the night would be most welcome indeed.'

'I was being sarcastic Jefferson.' Rumple sighed.

'Well I wasn't. How would you feel if your stomach was being jabbed with flaming hot pokers? Not good. I can assure you.' He said and as if destiny had chosen that moment his stomach grumbled loudly enough for the whole room to hear.

'Someone please tell me why I bother!? When I signed you up as a partner I expected a hearty man willing to do anything and instead I have a travel sick clown.' He shouted but Jefferson could see by the hidden smirk in his smile that he liked the company. _Probably keeps his mind off the fact that his true love is dead. _He thought and then he giggled as he knew she was hiding outside. 'Your laugh is highly irritating you know that don't you?' Rumple added with a cringe.

'That is rich coming from you! Which King was it that insisted on calling you Mister Giggler? Now go get dinner on I'm starving.' He commanded and Jefferson thought that Rumple was going to incinerate him there on the spot but instead he just glared at him utterly speechless before walking off. 'He is defiantly not over her.' He whispered to himself.

Using a sprinkle of dust Jefferson was outside the house where he left Belle. He held his thumbs up and she smiled running over to him.

'He's doing the dinner! I told you he wasn't exactly his usual self, I thought he would have turned me into a pig or something on the spot but no, I don't know what you've done to him Leola, I mean Belle.' He chuckled.

'I don't think I can do this Jefferson.' She said her nerves taking over. 'He'll probably think it's a trick or something.' She protested.

'No time to change now!' he said and with another sprinkle of the dust that Rumple had just given him they were transported to the top floor of the castle. 'Go, go, go,go!' He whispered pushing her down the hall. 'You know what to do.' He added before transporting back to the dining room. He was just in time as Rumple came back into the room.

'Where did you go off to? I thought you could just magic up some dinner or something.' Jefferson covered.

'I haven't used much magic since…' he trailed off and sat at the head of the table instead.

'Don't be so grim! I want this dinner of ours to be special Rum.' He laughed but he didn't get even a smile from him. 'So what am I going to have to eat some raw cabbage or something?' he asked.

'No! You'll get food just sit down and stop jumping around you're making me itch just watching you.' He growled. Jefferson looked at him, he was even wearing the same clothes since they last met over a week ago.

'Are you going to wear that?' he inquired. 'It's just... its not very nice for a dinner is it?'

'Jefferson! This is not a bloody dinner date! I am simply accommodating your idiotic needs so I can bring justice to the man who killed the only person I ever loved!' he yelled at him. Jefferson blinked and nodded not wanting to start him off again. He just hoped Belle didn't have much of a sense of smell or taste in clothing.

After an awkward silence Rumple walked off in another huff and Jefferson's heart almost stopped when he went to the stairway but he avoided it and went into another room. He came back a few minutes later with a clean blue shirt on.

'Happy now?' Rumple asked him and sat back down. 'I don't know what it is about you but you get under my skin and I just can't seem to shake you.' He explained.

'I have that effect on most people.' He shrugged. Then he decided it was time to reunite. He had given Belle enough time to get ready. He was about to speak when Rumple spoke first.

'How are the new recruits?' he asked trying to make conversation. He remembered about Jefferson's blathering about orphans and recruits.

'Surprising to put it in one word. You learn something new everyday. Don't you just love surprises?' Jefferson laughed weakly.

'No, not really. They scare me in fact.' Rumple said simply.

'Right, well. I need to use the bathroom and when I come back I expect those candles lit.' he teased but he did actually hope that he would because it wouldn't be him walking back down those stairs.

'I worry about you Jefferson, you really need to see someone about that.' He joked. Good at least his humour is coming back wouldn't want this to go all wrong. Jefferson skipped over to the stairs and bounded up them two at a time. Belle was waiting at the top and he stopped open mouthed to look at her. She was wearing a beautiful golden yellow dress, she had undone her hair so now the curls cascaded down her bare neckline and she smiled nervously at him scratching her arm. Jefferson gasped as he realised the tattoo on her wrist.

'Oh shit! I forgot about that!' he whispered harshly dragging her down the hall so they couldn't be heard. 'Can't you cover that up? Oh never mind its too late now. You look beautiful Belle… now…go knock him out. Not literally of course.' He finished and watched with a grin that overtook his face as she stepped nervously down the steps.

Rumple had lit the candles, he wasn't sure why but he had done it anyway. He picked off a pinch of dust that had clung to his shirt and then his eyes wandered to the rose that drooped on the table. His heart ached for her. When Regina had told him of her tragic death he wouldn't believe her at first but he had a scout search for her so the only thing he could do was accept it. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and he got up.

'Jefferson, I need to tell you about…' his words were cut off as he saw the glimmering shimmer of gold. His heart stopped and his eyes wandered further upwards as he saw the impossible. Coming down the stair toward him was Belle. The sadness that had snuck into his eyes over the past year was replaced with an instant longing and desire, a desire for this to be more than an illusion. Not just another fantasy that his mind yet again had conjured up. He had often dreamt of this moment. Seeing her as he once saw her in her utter beauty that could never possibly love a beast like him. 'B-Belle? Am I dreaming?' he whispered 'If this isn't real please…please stop I don't think I can take it anymore.' He wept his tears of heartbreak flowing freely down his cheeks and he grasped the bannister of the stair to hold him steady.

'Rumple?' Belle cried out running down the remainder of the stairs. She gathered him up in her arms holding him against her tightly. 'Oh Rumple, I found you. I knew I would.' She whispered into the clean crispness of his blue shirt.

'Is this really you Belle?' he looked down at his shoulder touching her cheek with a trembling hand. 'You're alive?' he struggled with the words and he stared longingly into the fierce blue of her eyes before she nodded with a teary smile.

'Yes, it's me.' She laughed weakly too overcome to do anything else. He held her tightly, never wanting to let go and sighed away the built up grief of his lost love into the brown curls of her hair.

'I'm going to say it before I lose you again Belle, I love you, I love you and I never want to lose you again.' He spoke into her as she nestled against his chest.

'And I love you Rumplestiltskin and nothing is going to keep me from loving you.' She said and she looked up and both bent closer to each other for that kiss that would bind their love forever.

'And you said you didn't like surprises!' Jefferson laughed sitting from his perch on the top step.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Second Time Lucky.

Rumple looked up at the smiling face of Jefferson and then back at Belle. He had completely forgotten that Jefferson was even here.

'Jefferson, I got to give it to you. You know how to ruin a special moment.' He said trying not to sound ungrateful.

'I was just a bit worried there then, thought you might collapse on the poor girl.' Jefferson laughed tapping his knees excitedly.

'I might not have if I was prepared; you two know how to make an entrance,' He chuckled caressing the back of her hand in small circles. 'Where were you? I looked and I searched every land known to me but I couldn't find you. Where did you go?' He asked her tucking a stray curl back behind her ear.

'It's quite the long story actually.' Belle said in a dreamy longing stare into his eyes. It had been the feature that had first drawn him to her, that and his wit.

'One which I'm sure you'd love to tell but can we do it over dinner? I can see you lit the candles you old romantic you.' Jefferson teased bounding down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he patted Rumple's back. 'You don't need to thank me.' He said but then leaned in and whispered. 'But I'm sure another bag of gold wouldn't go amiss.'

'I heard that!' Belle protested and pushed him away with a laugh. Rumple titled his head and took her wrist in his hand.

'What's this?' he asked curiously. 'A lion?'

'No you don't want to know about that!' Jefferson interrupted pulling Belle away and seating her in the chair adjacent to Rumple's. He knew it would come out eventually that Belle had been with him for weeks and not known but he hoped it would be best kept as an unexpected surprise for later.

'I'm looking forward to hearing this story it seems quite the tale.' Rumple said going after them. With Belle back in his life it was if a switch had been flicked and he became the man that she had fallen in love with. In moments extravagant food and drink lined the table, the candles burned brighter and there wasn't a moment when they weren't looking at each other. While Jefferson stuffed himself Belle started to tell Rumple about what had happened when she had left holding his hand with a loving squeeze. She had reached the part when Regina had kidnapped her and she felt his grip tighten.

'No, that's impossible. She did this to you? Belle she told me that you're father had killed you! I was going to…' he trailed off he didn't know what he had actually planned for her father when he would have arrived but he knew it wouldn't have been pleasant.

'I know, she told me she had told you but it doesn't matter now does it? I escaped from and Jefferson took care of my father.' She said with a smile in his direction.

'I only live to serve.' Jefferson joked as he wiped some cream from around his mouth.

'Sweetheart she didn't hurt you did she? How did you escape?' he asked concern swiping across his brow.

'Not really but I didn't really escape someone rescued me, well sort of…' she said. 'This man broke into my cell…he was a pirate…Captain Hook was his name.' she said tenderly knowing that the pair had a past and that it was the past that haunted Rumple him the most. Despite that she didn't think horrid things when she thought of Hook. He hadn't been cruel to her…quite the opposite she had almost become a member of the crew not that she wanted to admit that.

'Hook? Belle! He didn't touch you did he? That man is dangerous, what did he want? Did he say?' he asked even more horrified than about Regina.

'No he didn't hurt me but he kidnaped me because he thought I could lead him to you. He wants to kill you Rumple; he said about revenge, he calls you the Crocodile.' She said avoiding his eyes only for a moment.

'Well he's long gone now. We stole his boat remember. Luckily Belle was on it and…' Jefferson stopped realising what he had just said.

'You found Belle on the Jolly Roger? But you sent me the mission confirmation about that weeks ago!' Rumple yelled at him. 'You've been with him all this time?' he asked her shock all over his face.

'Yeah…about that remember when I said I had a new recruit named Leola…well you're looking at her.' Jefferson grinned weakly.

'Leola…the lioness? I see what that means now.' Rumple smiled looking at her wrist. 'Where did you get that name from?' he asked genuinely curious. Belle tried to find an answer that wouldn't hurt him but failed. It was the nickname that Hook had given her, his rival and enemy, the man who wanted to kill him.

'Just a nickname.' She said which was the truth after all.

'You were a member of my Enchanted Rogues and I didn't even know.' Rumple chuckled.

'It's quite funny when you think about it. The signs were all there and I was too blind to see them. Belle would talk about finding someone, she didn't like it when I kissed her, you being all depressed and moaning thinking she was dead and then she found out that our mission was to kidnap her own father? Talk about hilarious.' He spewed out not really noticing what he was saying yet again.

'You. Kissed. Belle.' Rumple said staring at him before turning to her. 'He kissed you?' he asked. Belle nodded a pink blush spreading across her cheeks.

'But she didn't like it, I swear, that's what I'm saying you know. I mean she was in love with you and she gave me such a scolding afterwards don't you worry.' Jefferson covered for himself. 'Plus I didn't know who she was!' not wanting to stay around for a moment longer he got out of his chair. 'I think I'm going to get some air, leave you alone for a bit.' He added and left them sitting in candle light at the table.

'I've been dreaming of this moment for so long.' Rumple sighed and taking her hand he lifted her out the chair. 'You were right Belle, my heart started to empty since that day you left and has been getting emptier ever since,' He pulled her close into his chest and swayed ever so slightly back and forth. 'Did you really tell him off for kissing you?' he asked the idea of her kissing him playing on his mind.

'I did yes.' She smiled. 'I could never love someone as much as I love you Rumplestiltskin.' She said and for the second time that night they both lent in with a longing of each other's lips. It was that moment that the canon ball smashed through the window and imbedded itself into the stone wall and was followed by Jefferson running back into the room.

'Uh guys, I think we have a problem…'


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Crocodile Hunt.

Both Rumple and Belle ran to the smashed window looking out over the sea. Another canon hurtled toward them and Rumple wrapped himself around her as it smashed through the other window. A ship was firing at them and Belle didn't need to guess whose it was.

'Rumple! Hook, he had a map that I had drawn, he knew how to get here! He didn't need the Jolly Roger to do that.' She exclaimed her ears rattling with the shock of the noise.

'How lovely we have a vengeful pirate and his crew firing canons at us.' Jefferson moaned throwing his arms in the air. Rumple looked steely eyed out of the window his only thought of protecting Belle. Only a minute went by when yet another canon fired from the ship but at a different angle than the previous two. Rumple looked at where it might hit this time so they could avoid it and his heart burst as he realised what it would destroy.

'No!' he cried out running over the other side of the room. He leapt at the pedestal that he had his most treasured of items and grabbed it before rolling out of the way as the canon burst through the stone.

'Rumple!' Belle shouted only seeing the clouds of dust and rubble. When she saw him safe but covered in her dust her frantic beating slowed but the thought of losing him now when they had only just found each other again was too much to bear. 'What were you doing?' she asked incredulously.

'I had to save it.' He said cradling the cup that had been the only comfort of the years of heartbreak he had faced.

'Is that my…?' Belle said choking up. Rumple nodded wiping a tear that begun to burn in his eye.

'Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but what are we going to do about them?' Jefferson said watching the ship that was intent on bombarding the castle.

'We let them come.' Rumple said. 'They have no hope of attacking us with this defence.' He said raising his hands so that a blue hue coated the castle in a protective shield. 'No more canons.' He said.

'Yeah but they are going to come up here soon you know that don't you?' Jefferson argued.

'Yes Rumple, Hook won't stop until he's sees you dead.' Belle protested.

'Do you still have that dust I gave you Jefferson?' Rumple asked, 'In the chest underneath my now ruined golden fleece is more of it. Bring the Rogues here. We have a fight on our hands.' He said grimly. 'I'll take you back to your father's.' he said to Belle.

'No way! I'm going to get changed and join the fight don't think you can stop me!' she laughed.

'There's no point in arguing, she never listens anyway.' Jefferson added with a knowing shrug. Then he grabbed another whole bag of dust. 'Well I better be off. They are not going to like puking up their guts though…better put down something.'

'Or maybe you could stop outside before you come in?' Rumple countered.

'Yeah, that sounds better.' He said before disappearing in a cloud of dust.

'Wait isn't he supposed to be with the boss?' Hawke asked eyeing the muddy figure of Maurice as he reappeared in the throne room.

'Perhaps his punishment was being dipped into a bog?' Salt joked at her side with yet another cheeky kiss on her lips.

'I highly doubt that.' Dragon said who was tossing a smoke bomb in his hands. 'He has however been sent back for some reason so how about we just go?' he asked to the group.

'What when all this food is here? No way!' Art said with his hearty laugh. 'I say we make the cooks make us something worth eating after this tiring journey.' He offered and without another thought the Enchanted Rogues made their way down to the kitchens.

'I want some peppery stew!' called Pepper to the sweaty cooks. 'I miss the stew we had on the Roger.' He said messing around in the food pantry.

'Scabs come look at this!' Rabbit called to her and he showed her a rotten roll of mouldy cheese which was a delicacy of the local village. He tossed it to her and she tossed it back with a horrific and disgusted face. She had gotten closer to Rabbit but she still refused to talk.

Jefferson appeared in the throne room with a huff and all that was left was muddy footprints everywhere. 'Well I can see the annoying father got back alright.' He chuckled. Jefferson didn't know how long the Rogues had stayed in the village for and hoped that they had least stayed for the night. His questions were answered with a raucous laughter from not far away. 'I didn't think so.' He grinned and ran down the halls toward the sound. He couldn't believe his eyes, it was if he had walked into a battle field. A carcass of some hare or other had been dashed against a chopping board, several boiling pots of goodness knows what was bubbling over on the hobs and his entire crew were having of all things…a food fight. A wheel of cheese whizzed past his head and crumbled as it hit the hall. 'What the hell is going on in here?' Jefferson screeched to be heard over the noise. The crew froze all turning to stare at him.

'Jefferson my boss man! How's it going?' Salt called out both him and Hawke covered in whipping cream.

'Where's Leola?' Dragon asked, even he had joined in the fight enjoying showing off his skills by slicing watermelons. His long grey hair was sticky with the watery juices.

'Otherwise engaged and so are you, we have a fight with pirates to attend!' Jefferson enthused and they shouted back with a cheer.

'I knew you wouldn't let me down!' Art said pulling him into a bear hug.

Killian Jones or as his crew called him, Captain Hook, stood on the deck of the useless ship that he had been stuck on. He had tried his darnedest to try and catch up with the thieves who took his precious Jolly Roger but to no avail. The cowards had used pixie dust to fly her. He had sat depressed in the smelly overused cabins for a day moping over his lost ship and the precious cargo on board until Smee had talked him out of it.

'Cap'n don't you still have the map that you stole from the girl?' he had said. Hook as if being struck by a thunderous idea had messed up the little man's hair with his real hand as he finally came out of his stupor.

'Indeed I do Mr. Smee, indeed I do.' He laughed once more. It wasn't just his treasure that had been on that ship but his lowly Lioness and it might have pained him to say it but he missed her snarky overconfident comments. It made him feel human again; most men were undeniably scared of him despite their loyalty. He could see why the Crocodile would feel deep love for such a woman. He couldn't understand why her for him though. The man was a monster, a slimy reptile whose skin would slice nicely through the point of his hook, the one that he had kindly given to him.

Now though as the wind whipped in his hair he laughed at the canon that smashed easily through the crocodile's glass and stone. 'Oh come out come out wherever you are.' He sung to himself. Then when he saw the blue hue cover the entirety of the castle he cursed. 'That bastard Crocodile won't stop me from having my revenge!' he roared. 'Crew get your swords! We are going on a crocodile hunt!'


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Clash of the Crews.

Belle bounded back down the staircase having changed back into her more appropriate rogue wear. She loved being in her beautiful gowns but she had to admit it was nice to be able to get around easier. Rumple raised an eyebrow when he saw her.

'You look…' he trailed off and she rolled her eyes at him. 'Different, I was going to say different!'

'Of course you were.' She teased him with a grin. 'They still aren't back yet?' she asked confused. The dust was instantaneous so she thought her little team would have been back by now.

'Oh they are if you listen really carefully you can hear the sweet sound of vomiting.' Rumple giggled putting a hand to his ear. Not only could she hear that but also Jefferson.

'Hey guys can't you see the big bad pirates coming our way? Now would be a good time to get inside and ready for the attack.' he told them ushering them inside with frantic flings of his arms. The Enchanted Rogues moaned but followed his orders and went inside. Hawke's groggy face turned to a smile when she saw Belle.

'So this is where you've been hiding Leola.' She smirked and pulled her into a hug. Jefferson coughed to gain their attention.

'I think some introductions need to be made. Enchanted Rogues meet the man who gives us all the gold. Man with all the gold meet the Enchanted Rogues.' He said with a mischievous smile. 'Oh and Leola is his true love.' He added with an even wider smile.

'Wait a second aren't you the Dark One?' Art asked Rumple.

'Yes.' He said as if it were obvious.

'The Dark One as in Rumplestiltskin?' Dragon intervened.

'Yes.' He persisted a little harsher.

'The one who uses magic and spins gold?' asked Hawke.

'Yes.' Rumple sighed.

'The one who skins children?' Rabbit squeaked.

'Actually that one was just a quip.' Belle interrupted with a wry smile in his direction.

'And you love Leola?' Pepper asked.

'I love Belle yes.' He corrected.

'Belle?' Hawke asked.

'Right enough with the questions!' Jefferson said. 'Belle is Leola, Leola is Belle like you guys she took a nickname remember. Now please can you get into positions? I can hear the rumble of some very angry pirates.' He said a little nervous.

Killian Jones' boots squelched with the mud of the bog behind them and he was now only steps away from his revenge. That monster would pay for murdering Milah, for taking her away from him. The pain was too much to bear and the only way that could be remedied was watching as the beast's life dripped away in front of him.

'Jack, take some men and Smee around the back. Give him a little surprise.' He smirked. Killian knew his crew better than most and he knew Smee wouldn't be able to resist rooting through the Dark One's collections. Well they might as well make the most of it he thought it would be better to have him surrounded. With his crew and the few hired men he had picked up recently the Crocodile wouldn't stand a chance. He waited for a few minutes for his other men to reach their destination before booting the large wooden doors. 'No locks? Oh this is going to be too easy.' He laughed. His laughter was interrupted by unknown jeering shouts and from behind the doors he was met with the clashing double blades of rogues.

'Surprise!' Jefferson cheered raining down attacks onto the shocked Captain.

'You!' Hook growled defending himself with easy but quick strokes of his sword. Killian's crew faced the onslaught of the skilled fighters many falling within the first few minutes. Killian snarled in frustration, he wanted his Crocodile not this manic weirdo. Seeing an opening in his defences he lashed out with his hook bashing him across the head sending a hideous gash across his face before he fell to the floor.

'Really dearie?' Rumple smirked as Smee bundled several of his prized objects into a hessian sack. Rabbit, Dragon and Scabs were dealing with the last men downstairs when he had heard a smash from upstairs. He had found Mr. Smee the procurer of hard to find objects with that ridiculous red woolly hat with something far more precious than anything else he owned. After saving it from the blast he had moved it to his safer collection up here but now it seemed it wouldn't be safe anywhere. He found it hard to stay calm as the handle of Belle's cup dangled in his pudgy fingers.

'Stay back!' Mr Smee said and Rumple couldn't help but laugh.

'Oh Mr. Smee you are ever the joker aren't you? No why don't you put that back where it belongs.' He said with the usual twist of the hands and swagger toward him.

'What is this some kind of enchanted cup? If I drink from it will I be immortal?' he continued holding the cup up but he did shake with nerves as the Dark One stepped closer.

'Hardly, I'm just picky with what I like my tea in.' he quipped and before the stupid man did it any harm he flicked his fingers and the chipped cup was back in his grasp once again. 'Now what do I do with you now?' he said with a dramatic tap of his chin.

'Let me go?' Smee quivered pulling his hat down over his ears. Rumple let out high pitch giggle and Smee dissolved into a puff of purple smoke. 'I can't be fair all the time now can I?' he laughed to himself.

'Cover me!' Art shouted to Hawke as he took his place beside Hook as Jefferson fell. The attack behind them had put them off guard and Rumple, Rabbit, Dragon and a feisty looking Scabs, had gone to hold off that attack while the rest of them took care of the other pirates. Rumple had protested about not being with Belle but she had waved off his protests by joining Art behind the door. Art had wondered why they were doing this at all. If the man had magic why didn't he just turn them all into snails and trod on them?

'I might be the Dark One dearie but I also believe in a fair fight.' He had said simply before disappearing in a puff.

'No problem!' Hawke called back to him not even having a moment to gasp as she saw Jefferson fall. That was the only injury on their side but the Enchanted Rogues had taken out over five pirates already. Belle had surprised Hawke by fighting as their equal at Pepper's side and hooted when she knocked out another pirate with terrible bad breath.

Art seemed to have met his match with the infamous Captain, the man seemed to block every offense he could muster and with that hook of his had managed to cut his bare arms several times. Hook seemed to know the art of swordsmanship and his feet danced around him and had caused him to change position on numerous occasions.

'Is this the best that the Crocodile has to offer?' Killian taunted and lured the big man toward where a larger crowd were fighting. His smile couldn't have been wider, this man was good and his expert skills were a challenge to say the least. That was when he felt the cold touch of steel across his neck as someone had grabbed him from behind.

'Oh I assure you Captain that the best is yet to come.'

'Belle?' Hook gasped as the owner of the familiar voice bent him backward awkwardly.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Duel.

'Hello again Captain,' Belle quipped still holding her blade against the stubbled nape of his neck. She could feel his heart hammering against her arm. 'Fancy meeting you here?'

'I didn't think I would see you again.' Killian gasped breathing heavily. He hated to admit it but he had grown close to the girl with the time she had spent with him on the Jolly Roger. 'I see you found your way back to your Crocodile.' He smirked.

'I see you did too.' Belle said and she hardened when she saw Jefferson unconscious. 'Why are you hurting my friends?' she asked him tightening her grip.

'Why do you still have a blade across my throat? Or maybe the better question would be what are you doing with one? Has my Lioness turned pirate?' he chuckled weakly.

'Rogue.' Belle corrected and she pushed him away and spun her swords like Art had taught her. 'Sorry guys but the Captain is mine.' She grinned and the rogues that were with her grinned back with a nod.

'I'm sorry love.' Killian laughed as he stumbled across the floor. He gained his balance back before picking up his fallen sword. 'I don't think that will happen. It is hardly fair for a newbie Rogue such as your fine self to take on a seasoned pirate. Bring that big burly guy back out.' He said pointing at Art.

'What makes you so sure that you can beat me?' Belle challenged him. She knew that Killian obviously out skilled her with the sword but she couldn't resist. She also needed to persuade him to leave. The last thing she wanted was for Rumple and Hook to try and kill each other. She couldn't let that happen. Rumple could walk in at any moment and she needed to be on top of her game. It was as if both sides of the fight had all stopped to watch. In two wide semi- circles the remaining pirates and rogues watched the exchange with interest.

'Does that question really need to be answered?' Killian laughed eyeing her with curiosity. 'I lost my love, my hand, my boat and frankly I am in a rather vengeful mood. This will be a whole lot easier if you just stand aside Belle. I don't want you to get hurt.'

'Do you remember that conversation we had that night?' She asked him. 'I told you no matter what happened I would be there. Stepping on those expensive leather boots.' She replied a steely seriousness behind her smile. She knew that Killian was underestimating her. He didn't think she was brave enough to face him? He was foolish enough to forget the nickname that he gave her.

'Only too well.' He smirked and he looked to the crew with a wink. He walked toward her slipping his sword back in his sheath. 'But Belle you cannot win. Just let me skin my Crocodile.' He said and when she stared at him he knew that he had won. That was however, when she ran at him the twin blades twirling surprisingly quick in her hands. How long had she been at this? Captain Hook defended the attack with his hook and he hissed when one of her blades cut deep into his stumped wrist. He pushed her back with a growl. 'You really are a Lioness aren't you?'

'If I beat you, you have to leave.' Belle said as she circled him before advancing toward him. She knew that Hook wasn't like Rumple, he wasn't a deal maker and he wasn't always true to his word.

'Now why on earth would I agree to that my love?' Killian asked as he defended her parry easily. 'Now enough chit chat.' Killian said and used the skill that only a pirate and a handless one at that could achieve. He would practice everyday against any opponent and it showed. Belle was inexperienced; she hadn't learnt the art of a duel. She didn't taunt or trick, she was too kind for such techniques but that was not how you won. He sidestepped her attacks which he could see frustrated her.

'A question for the Captain if I may.' Belle said as her blade fell against only air once more.

'I'm all ears my sweet.' Killian replied.

'When you rescued me from that tower you transported back to the Roger why didn't you do it when Jefferson stole it?' she questioned. As it had bugged her mind for ages. When she had first met the rogues she had pleaded that Killian could transport himself back onto the deck.

'I had a sprinkling of fairy dust up my sleeve. It seemed that your friend, who is having a fun time with the floor right now had more than me.' Killian scoffed with a glance in the unconscious fool's direction. That would teach him for stealing my precious ship. Killian noticed that for a moment she was distracted and used that to his advantage. With two quick parries he had his sword at her neck.

'How about a rematch?' Belle asked panting not moving to struggle against his grip.

'It's funny how the tables turn isn't it?' Killian whispered into her ear. 'Although I won't hesitate to draw my blade across your throat if you and your band of monkeys don't step aside.' He threatened nicking her skin slightly to show her he was serious.

'You're bluffing you're not like that.' Belle protested she knew he would never dream of hurting her. She remembered when he had called out for her when the ship had lifted off the waves.

'You don't know me Belle! Don't think that you know what I think and I feel and what I'm capable of!' he shouted. 'And don't you think about coming any closer!' he warned the rogues seeing them plot secretively.

'I spent enough time on that ship to know that you weren't the man that people talked about. Don't play games with me Killian!' Belle argued bravely. She knew that it wasn't in his heart to hurt her. Belle was good a judge of character, she had a knack for seeing through the façades that people put up to protect their true selves from the harsh reality of life. She had seen that in Rumple and she had seen it in him also.

'I'm am not playing games my sweet little Lioness, you know who I am and it is not Killian Jones it is…'

'Captain Hook.' Snarled a voice. Rumplestiltskin stormed down the staircase pointing a warning finger at the pirate. 'You let her go now!' he growled at him.

'Crocodile.' Hook said liking the way it tasted on his lips. 'It has been far too long!'

'Let. Belle. Go!' Rumple persisted wanting to kill the man where he stood.

'Rumple I'm fine he won't hurt me ah!' she winced as Hook let his sword cut deeper letting a thin line of blood drip down her neck.

'Look at him Belle; you say you love this man, this thing? All I see is a scaly murderous bastard, who killed my true love.' He whispered menacingly into her ear.

'I will rip your heart out right now if you don't let her go!' Rumple cried out stepping forward a step.

'One more step Crocodile and I will kill her.' Hook said void of any emotion.

'Do it then, I'm not afraid of you. Kill me if you think you can.' She told him her voice unwavering.

'Belle what are you saying?' Rumple exclaimed. 'Don't I…come and have your revenge then Hook, just leave her alone!'

'But which will hurt you the most?' Hook asked.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- What does it mean?

'You don't need to do this Killian. Revenge isn't the answer and it never will be.' Belle protested once more against his grip. She wanted to believe that he would let her go but as the minutes ticked by those doubts crept to the forefront of her mind. Sick of being in this position she tried to pull the sword down from her throat the blade cutting into her hands but he was stronger than her.

'Why do a silly thing like that?' Hook asked laughing at her. 'Oh I don't know Belle love, you see I have wasted so many years of my life wanting to exact my revenge on this Crocodile and I finally have it and it's in my grasp. Literally.' Killian smirked and then with practiced precision, let the cold metal of his hook scrape lightly over Belle's cheek not even leaving a scratch.

'I will give you one more chance to leave Hook, leave now and I might just not kill you.' Rumplestiltskin interrupted. He was seething with rage and it made his dark blood boil to see him touch Belle like that. He was proud of her though, she had faced so many monsters in her life and she wasn't afraid to stand up to them.

'Now that doesn't fill me with much confidence.' Killian retorted and looked over to Belle who had suddenly fallen silent. 'What you're not going to give another pledge of mercy my Lioness. Oh I just love that nickname don't you? I thought it suited you maybe I was wrong.'

'Lioness? He gave you that?' Rumple asked incredulously to Belle his eyes at the tattoo on her wrist. 'Belle what happened? What haven't you told me?'

'Oh didn't you tell him of all that quality time we spent together? How you became a member of my crew?' Killian teased.

'What are you talking about? How long were you with him Belle?' Rumple pleaded to her.

'You took me prisoner!' Belle protested, 'You used me to get to Rumple and that was all.' She objected and it was to a certain extent the truth. That was how it had begun; she wasn't sure what to think about how it ended.

'And she's back, now I hate to be a pain but now-' Hook's threat was cut off when a silver candlestick thudded against the back of his head making him fall to the floor taking Belle with him. She avoided the blade and his hook barely and scrambled from underneath him. Despite what he had just done she checked and was relieved to find that he was still breathing but there was a nasty gash on the back of his head.

'Lucky that I did some throwing practice recently,' Jefferson grinned and saw the surprised looks hat stared at him from around the room. 'Someone had to shut the prick up!' Jefferson groaned holding a hand to his head. 'What did I miss?' he asked. The pirate had knocked him unconscious and he had woken up with pain almost everywhere.

'Jefferson you never cease to amaze me.' Rumple laughed the relief that the foolish pirate was now taken care of lightening the situation but the pirate's words had shaken him a little. 'If the rest of you want to leave with your lives then I suggest you leave now!' he warned the rest of the pirates that had gathered. Not one of them faltered to worry about their captain and left without another word.

'You keep saying that Rumple my friend and yet you pick Belle over me,' Jefferson quipped with a teasing grin. 'Now what do we do with the pirate?' he asked. The rest of the Enchanted Rogues reappeared and now they were all silent but looked at each other with triumphant grins.

'Art drag him down to one of the cells. I want a little chat with Hook when he wakes up.' Rumple said seriously the smile disappearing from his lips.

'No!' Belle protested. 'No, not again. You let him go Rumplestiltskin, didn't you learn anything from the last time?' she appealed to him stepping toward him.

'This is no petty theft. I will do what I deem necessary. Take him.' Rumple said again and Art nodded before putting Hook over his shoulder and carrying him away. The pirate needed to be taught a lesson, he had tried to kill Belle and he wanted to know what had happened when he wasn't there. He tried his best to hide his hurt over Belle's complex relationship with him. Why would she defend him after what he had done?

'Please Rumplestiltskin listen to me. I thought you had changed; you are not the man that everyone believes you to be. Let him go or I will.' She said confidently and unwavering.

'Why didn't you tell me about him? Do you have _feelings _for him?' he said his voice struggling to speak.

'Is that why you're doing this? I love you! Why would you doubt that?' she questioned her hand reaching out to his cheek. Rumple sighed as he felt her touch but he held her wrist turning it over.

'What does this mean then?' he asked quietly and Belle didn't even know herself so she couldn't even explain. 'Jefferson, make sure I'm not disturbed.' He said stepping away and made his way down to the cells.

'No!' Belle shrieked and went to run after him but hands held her back. 'Dragon let me go!'

'I can't do that.' The hardened warrior said although it pained him to hold her back. He didn't know much about the Dark One apart from rumours. Of his ruthless cunning and uncaring nature. He didn't understand Belle's attraction but who was he to judge? What he was doing to her was cruel. Belle thrived on her kindness it would hurt her to know that someone was suffering even if that man was Captain Hook.

'Jefferson, stop him! Please you can't let him do this. If he gives into his hate there will be no way back. I won't be able to bring him back!' she cried out to him as she struggled out of Dragon's arms.

'Belle, you heard him. If I go down there he will kill me on top of it.' Jefferson said sadly. Once Rumplestiltskin had his mind set on something it was near on impossible to change his mind and if Belle couldn't do that then what hope did he have? Belle grabbed his arms and tightly not letting go.

'Jefferson you are my best friend, please do this for me. I don't think I could live my life knowing that I couldn't stop this.' She said her fierce blue eyes glistening. Jefferson pulled her into a hug seeing her upset wasn't something he wanted to ever see. He wanted the adventurous beauty he had found all those weeks ago.

'I'll try.'


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Question Time.

Killian didn't want to open his eyes. He could feel the matted blood and pain that came from the back of his head. That meant only one thing. That he had failed. The Crocodile had him in his own grasp now. He was awake but he kept his eyes screwed shut not wanting the nightmares to become reality. He was aware that he had been hung from something as his feet only barely touched the floor and he couldn't move his fingers or his…

'Looking for this Captain?' asked that all too familiar voice and he finally opened his eyes to stare at his captor. Rumplestiltskin. His hook was glinting in the half light of the room and it angered him to see it in his hand. He was the one who had given to him! He had no right to have it. He made him who he was.

'Did I lose the fight? Pity.' He spat not wanting to show the pit of nerves that he could feel in his stomach. There was no doubt of what was about to happen. The Dark One had a twisted black soul and he would reap those benefits. It would be a simple question and answer session but with a lot more pain. Yes, he predicted a lot of that.

'I should have killed you that day. I was foolish not to. People keep getting in the way of that.' Rumple said darkly running his fingers over the cold steel of the hook.

'Yes both of them being someone you loved!' Killian retorted. 'Are you going to do to Belle what you did to Milah?' he asked pulling against the bonds. Rumple used the hook to pull Killian inches from his face.

'Don't you dare! Milah abandoned us, she never loved me! And Belle…I would never harm her.' He said then pushed him back letting him sway slightly. He was tied up and still he had the arrogance to irritate him.

'You keep saying that Crocodile and one day you might just believe it.' Killian snarled. 'Come on get on with it! Ask away but you should know I might not always answer honestly.' He smirked hiding his fright. Rumple undid the buttons of Killian's shirt so that his bare chest showed through. Killian shivered when the cold metal touched his skin.

'How did you know Regina had Belle captured? I had searched and couldn't find her and yet you waltz right in.' Rumple began with an easy question. They would get progressively harder as they went along.

'Smee procured an object for one of the guards on information of the land and that one happened to pop up. Good thing it did didn't it? Otherwise Belle would still be in the tower with a bricked up window,' Killian said and he decided that he would make this hard for both of them. The Crocodile could have his own personal type of pain. The pain of guilt and regret. 'Oh you should have seen her there poor girl, she was a wreck in a tattered dress and that look of hopelessness in her eyes. The walls were covered in marks; she had been counting the days, counting the days for you. She was waiting for her love to rescue her and you were no where to be…' his voice was cut off when Rumple raked his hook down his chest. He cried out in pain, the pain worse as it hurt his pride even more.

'Don't play with me Hook! This can get unpleasant and I think you want to get out of this as little scarred as possible.' Rumple growled. He had pictured what it could have been like for Belle to be locked up by Regina since she told him. He wanted to not believe the pirate's words but why lie to him?

'Don't ask me questions that you don't want to hear the answer to then!' Killian replied feeling the line of blood slowly trickle down his chest.

'How long was Belle with you?' Rumple asked next stepping back to lean against the wall. This was a one word answer no need to delve deep into this one.

'A month.'

'That wasn't hard was it? No quips or comebacks necessary.' Rumple complimented him sarcastically.

'She loved it, she told me she had never felt so free. She had always wanted to see the world and go on adventures. I taught her how to steer and we gambled below decks. A part of her wanted to be a pirate and that part will stay with her!' Killian cried out every word the truth. His addition was met with another rake down his chest but over the previous wound so it opened wider. A guttural growl of pain rumbled from his chest and he hissed between his teeth to focus on something else.

'Stop it! Stop trying to make me suffer more than I already do!' Rumple cried back at him. He gripped at his hair in frustration. He knew that was what Belle wanted. She had told him the very same when she was with him all that time ago. Then the image of the lion on her wrist kept flashing through his mind.

'Next question!' Killian jeered him. Another question would keep his mind off the pain.

'Would you have killed her? Would you have killed Belle back there? Don't even think of trying to lie!' Rumple warned him flashing the blood stained hook in his face.

'Yes.'

'I said don't lie!' Rumple said holding the tip in place over the same cut. Killian moaned in pain. 'Would you?'

'Yes.'

'I know you're lying!' Rumple said dragging it downwards slowly. 'Would you have killed her?' he asked again. The pain was becoming unbearable. _Not the same cut, _Killian begged in his mind, he could feel the metal raking the bones of his ribs as it cut deeper.

'No! Alright I wouldn't have!' Killian shouted with pure honesty this time and panted heavily as the hook was removed.

'Why?'

'Give me a chance to rest mate, you just had a hook in my chest.' Killian breathed.

'Why?!' Rumple said a little more desperately. He had to know, he had to know if both his loves had been stolen from him from the same pirate. What wasn't there to like about Captain Hook or as he had been known as Killian Jones. He was handsome and brave and adventurous. He could travel the world and fill anyone's life with excitement. Milah had felt his pull and he believed that Belle had as well.

'I don't know.' Killian said and he wasn't sure if that was the truth or not that time. The girl was too pure, she was a kind-hearted soul with the heart of a lion. She hadn't judged him on past grievances and she had acted as if he were any other man and not the infamous Captain Hook. He couldn't have killed her. That was why when she had that blade across his throat he wished that he never wanted revenge. He remembered that promise that she had made to him and he had no doubt that she would intend to keep it.

'Do you honestly think I would accept that as an answer?' Rumple asked him with a slight dark chuckle escaping his lips.

'No but it was worth a try right?'

'Answer the question.'

'How about I ask you one first? Does Belle know that you're doing this? You know as well as I do that she is the one in the most pain right now.' Killian countered. When he didn't answer him all he could do was laugh. 'You will lose her yourself, you don't need me or anyone else to do that for you. Do you know why I wouldn't have killed Belle? Because I admire her. She sees the good in people no matter what they have done. She saw it in me and she saw it in you.'

'You love her don't you?'

'What kind of question is that?' Killian objected not even wanting to contemplate an answer. Rumple let the hook drop to the floor and this time he pushed his hand into the pirate's chest. His hand locked around his heart as he had done many times before. 'Just rip it out and force me to your bidding like the tales I've heard.' Killian grunted as he had suffered like this before but there was no Milah to rescue him this time.

'Love belongs to the heart. If it's gone you can no longer feel, then how would you answer my question?' Rumple asked the magical hue around his chest glowing in the dingy cell. 'Now tell me.' He pleaded and gripped his heart harder so that he cried out in pain once more. That was when the cell door burst open cracking on its hinges against the stone walls.

'Stop this now!' Jefferson shrieked at him. Rumple was both angry and confused at his outburst and staggered back leaving Killian's heart where it was. 'Do you know what you've done to her up there? She can hear it! We all can! If you knew Belle as well as you think you do then why would you do that to her?' he asked his eyes pleading for answers.

'I need to know.' Rumple said in an almost whisper. He eyed Killian whose irritating smirk was back, he knew the answer but he wouldn't tell him. 'I thought I said not to be disturbed Jefferson.' He added a snarl returning.

'I told Belle I would try and stop you before it was too late. Looks as if I was just in time.' Jefferson said seeing the state on Killian's chest. 'I'm going to let him down. For Belle.' He said and without getting his approval he unhooked Killian from the bracket.

'Oh whoa easy lad that's no paper cut.' Killian grunted but he couldn't believe that he had gotten away with it. Or at least the question session was over for now.

'He's not going anywhere.' Rumple said and left the cell with his mind in utter turmoil. If anything it had made him even more confused as to the situation he found himself in. He walked back upstairs and he could feel the knot in his stomach as he saw Belle being comforted by Hawke. When he entered they all turned to look at him and instantly averted their eyes.

'It's over now.' Hawke whispered to Belle and she lifted her head from her shoulder and seeing Rumple gave her strength to tell him exactly what was on her mind.

'You could have just let him go! He would have gone and we could have been happy together after all this time.' She said her voice clinging with passion. 'You sent me away and now that we're together again you want to do the same. What is wrong with you Rumplestiltskin that you just can't let yourself be loved?' she asked him as she stepped closer and closer to him.

'Belle I…'

'I heard his screams! How could you do that to me? Jefferson was the one who stopped you wasn't it? Not the thought that it was wrong…I-I thought you wanted to change?' she asked inches from his face.

'Belle I want to, I wish I could.' Rumple whispered wiping the tear that had started to slip down her cheek.

'Wishful thinking there love.' Killian said as Jefferson helped him into the room. Belle saw the state he was in and looked into the deep darkness of Rumple's eyes before moving to him. Her hand gingerly moved to the area of his cut and she spun.

'Heal him.' She said fierce determination in her eyes.

'Belle, you saw what he's done and what he planned to do I…'

'Heal him or I will find someone who will.' She said again. It hurt her more than he thought. His pain was her fault, if she had done something if she had just…

'I wouldn't if I were in his position I would just gladly watch him suffer.' Killian offered but the painful truth was that he didn't think this could heal on its own. It was too deep even for stitches.

'You two are more alike than you think.' Jefferson said looking between them. They both had the blending of lightness and darkness in their hearts and both wouldn't step down from a challenged that was clear. An uncomfortable silence drew out across the room and not one moved.

'I see.' Belle said simply and taking Killian from Jefferson she helped him toward the door.

'Belle what are you doing where are you going?' Rumple asked desperately stepping after her.

'I'm doing what I promised. If you won't heal him then I will find someone who will. If you really want to change Rumple then this time you will have to come looking for me.' She said and the pair struggled out of the wooden doors of Rumple's castle.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Lioness.

That would be the second time in which Belle walked out of Rumple's castle and the second time in which she hoped he would follow her. However, she didn't hear that voice that she loved call her name from behind her. She heard nothing. If it was one thing she prided herself on it was her irreplaceable belief that no one should suffer no matter what they had done. They were all victims of fate somehow or another and that had led them down paths that maybe they hadn't wanted to take. If the ogres hadn't declared war then her father wouldn't have needed to make that deal with Rumplestiltskin. Fate could be fickle. It could be your friend or your foe. It had taken a blackened route in both Rumple and Killian and neither of them knew how to shake it.

'I still don't know whether what you just did was incredibly brave or bordering on the idiotic.' Killian muttered as he stumbled along with Belle's strength holding him up. 'You leave the safety of the Crocodile and that band of unfortunate misfits to help send a pirate on a mission to find a healer that probably doesn't exist…and all without a boat.' He mused sarcastically.

'Wait, isn't your boat docked at the lake at the bottom of this hill?' she asked. That was what she had been hoping for. She knew how to steer a ship, she had learnt the ways of ships with both Killian and The Enchanted Rogues.

'Sorry to disappoint you love but do you honestly think that my crew were going to wait for me?' Killian asked rolling his eyes. If Smee had managed to steal anything from the Crocodile then the crew wouldn't hesitate leaving. He couldn't blame them. He thought he was going to die anyway. Every time he thought that the pain in his chest had gone it would return, reopen and start bleeding again. 'Couldn't you have brought something to patch it up at least?' he moaned.

'You are the most ungrateful, selfish, arrogant…' Belle started turning to frown at him.

'Yet here you are.' Killian chimed and went to flourish his hook when he then realised that he had left his hook back in the cell. 'Can we go back? I left my hook in that rat infested cell.'

'No, we are not going back. If he wants to find me then he will. I am not going to embarrass myself by going, 'Oh I'm not back just picking up the hook we left behind.' That would be highly inappropriate.' She said casting him a disapproving look.

'As much as it pains me to say this and believe me it makes my black pirate heart weep with anguish. The Crocodile…he loves you.' Killian mustered honestly.

'I know.' Belle said avoiding his gaze and concentrating on where they were stepping. She knew that his love was true but she'd gone and he hadn't come after her.

'And you love him.' He added although in his mind it was more of a question.

'Yes but not like this. He's shown me the man who he really is and that is who I fell in love with. So why has he gone backwards, back to the start?' Belle questioned herself, confusion flitting across her face. A memory opened up into her mind of the time where he really did live up to his beastly name. He had tortured a man before and had not cared as she listened on. But then he had shown that glimmer of hope that light and her previous assumptions had changed so why didn't it show through today? Did he really hate this man so much that he couldn't love her?

'Some people need to be reminded of who they are.' Killian offered and he paused to put his hand against a tree to rest. After hearing the Crocodile's questions it was obvious as to the reason of his apparent buck in good behaviour. He thought that they were in love. That Killian Jones had struck again with his pirate charm and whisked her off into the watery sunset. As Belle stepped away to rest to he was suddenly aware of their unrealised closeness and he closed his eyes to focus on breathing.

'Is that so?' Belle asked raising an eyebrow. 'Tell me then who are you apart from a hookless Captain Hook of course.' She added with a smirk. He opened one eye to look at her and grinned.

'An ungrateful, selfish, arrogant…' he said repeating her words. 'I am still waiting for the day of that revelation I'm afraid but I'll let you know as soon as I do.' He quipped. After resting for a few moments longer they both continued down to the lake despite what they knew what they would find. It came as a shock to both of them to see however, that the boat was in fact only just starting to sail out.

'You were wrong about your own crew Captain. Shame on you.' She laughed and was delighted to find a discarded rowing boat hidden among some reeds.

'No, I'm not wrong. My best men died in that fight. I saw who ran out of that room and I don't trust any of them not fully.' He explained and he bent down grunting with soreness to the water. He sipped some to ease his dry throat before running it over the matted clump in his hair and trickled it over his chest to try and clean it a little.

'Do you have some provisions on board to clean it up properly?' she asked frowning at his attempt.

'Yes.' Killian said reluctantly. 'Please don't tell me you are going to row us out to the boat?' he whined. He hadn't liked the boat since he had ended up stuck with it after the misfits had taken his precious Jolly Roger. He hated it and only longed to have his back. It had angered him more to hear the crew say they preferred it.

'I am going to row us out to the boat.' She said and pulled the rowing boat from the reeds. She tapped the side. 'Come on, in.' she urged and went over to guide him into it.

'I would rather not.' Killian said but had no choice when she sat him inside. He winced and had to lean backwards to lessen the strain and taking up the oars Belle started rowing toward the ship. Her training with Art and the practice and exercise that she had been doing since she was with the Rogues had given her more muscle in her shoulders so she was able to keep up a steady pace across the water. 'So what is the deal with you and those misfits then?' Killian asked to bide the time.

'We are not misfits we are rogues. The Enchanted Rogues and Jefferson is our leader.' She informed him. She hoped that Jefferson was either on his way after her or at least trying to talk some sense into Rumple.

'The one who I knocked out? Some leader.' Killian scoffed but remembered that it was the same man who had saved him from the Crocodile's tortures.

'He was also the one who knocked you out.' Belle smirked. 'And my best friend.' She added. It was funny she hadn't liked Jefferson when she had first met him. Much like most of the people she met they snuck up on her and after laughs and giggles and adventures became indispensable. If she wasn't loyal to her friends, to those she cared about then she wouldn't be Belle.

'Then I don't need to thank him for being heroic as he was the one who got me into that mess in the first place.' Killian huffed and glanced over his shoulder to see that they were closing the gap pretty quickly. 'Impressive.' He complimented her with a curt nod. She had kept a pace and she didn't even look that tired. They soon bumped gently against the boat and Belle banged on the wood.

'Give us a hand won't you gentlemen?' she called up to them. The crew on board some of which Belle recognised from her last voyage with the Captain stared at her and Killian with almost frightened looks. One man pushed to the front his head tattooed with some pattern or other Belle couldn't quite make it out. Him she didn't remember.

'Give us a reason why we should?' he asked his lips curling into a sneer of distaste.

'Because your Captain will wring your stupid thick neck if you don't.' Killian called up at him. This was the man who he was afraid of. He had a powerful demeanour and the crew had often done as he said to avoid confrontation. He regretted the decision of hiring extra brawn for this expedition.

'Captain? Captain Hook you mean? I don't see him anywhere. All I see is a dying poor excuse of a man with no hand letting a woman do his job.' He spat down at them. 'Not a bad looking one though am I right lads?' he called out across the deck eyeing Belle with a greedy glance.

'You can't talk to the Captain like that Bart! She's the Lioness as well you should leave her alone and let them on board.' Someone spoke up and Killian really wanted to see who that was. Once he was better he would reward whoever said that. Anger flashed across the man's face and he stared at the crew and then at Belle with an odd look. He then hurled a rope ladder down the side of the ship. Belle helped Killian get aboard first before herself and he collapsed on a barrel happy to think that he might get some relief soon.

The horrid man had gone off and was talking in fevered whispers to the man who Belle remembered was in charge of the mast sails. He looked quite scared actually as he talked and gave Belle an almost apologetic glimpse before the tattooed hit man came back.

'A little birdy tells me that you should be in a tower.' He said bending down to her height in a menacing whisper.

'I shouldn't be anywhere. What I am doing is helping your Captain. Now if you would please step aside sir I would like to try and bandage his wounds.' She said kindly although she didn't like what he was saying, not one bit.

'I wonder how much gold we could get if we took this Lioness back to her cage?' the man asked grabbing her wrist. Belle instantly pulled out one of the blades from her shoulder holster and pointed it at his neck.

'Don't touch me or you will regret it.' She warned him but she was already at a disadvantage. He saw that and tightening the hold on her wrist threw her to the floor. Killian reached over and drew a sword from another crew member's sheath and with a shout of anger and pain got up to defend her.

'Don't. You. Dare.' Killian said meeting his eyes with pure hatred. He knew that getting on board was a bad idea. He was no longer Captain of this ship. Belle recovered and now with both hands grabbed her other blade and flexed them in her hand.

'Tie the bitch up and put her in the hold. We're going to bring her back to the Queen.' Bart growled. The reluctant crew surrounded Belle and seeing no threat in Killian left him to Bart.

'Don't listen to him! It's him that you want to get not me!' Belle shouted as they neared her. Seeing no other alternative she swung her swords cutting into a man's arm before whipping to the left to cut the other. It was no good though. There were too many of them. One grabbed her around the waist and another ripped the swords from her hands. 'Let go of me now!' she cried out.

'I'm coming Belle!' Killian shouted and went to help her clutching his chest when Bart stepped in the way.

'Oh you're not coming on this trip Captain. Say goodbye to your precious Lioness as you probably won't see her again.' He said and raising his foot booted him in the chest. Killian let out a guttural roar of pain as he sprawled onto the deck. He couldn't fight him like this. He cursed himself and the Crocodile for leaving him so weak. The reality of the situation hit him hard.

'Killian no!' Belle screamed when she saw him hit the floor. They had her in their clutches and ropes were being roughly tied around her as they held her in place. 'Leave him alone please!' she called to him tears beginning to cloud her vision. Bart ignored her and placed his boot down and put pressure on Killian's wound making him choke and cry out. Then with a nod of his head Bart demanded that the plank be put out and he dragged Killian to it kicking him outwards. He didn't have the strength to barely talk no wonder stand and so he used his hookless stump to prop himself up. He looked with pleading desperation into Belle's eyes. 'No, no.' Belle whispered shaking her head. She knew that he would die if he fell from there. He couldn't swim in his condition.

'Belle I…' he managed but Bart stamped his foot onto the wooden board making it bounce and Killian Jones scrambled to stay on but fell, fell into the water. The cold hit him and then the darkness took hold.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- Life Saver

Jefferson was just as shocked as everyone else when Belle walked through those doors and he was just as shocked when Rumple made no move to go after her. Belle was right in her decision, he knew that. Rumplestiltskin had made a mistake in torturing the pirate for questions he already knew the answers to. If anyone didn't feel drawn to Belle then there was something wrong with them. He himself had felt it and the pirate had as well. He couldn't imagine anyone not liking her. She radiated beauty both inside and out. She was pure and good and it had rubbed off on the Dark One's heart. He knew it, he could see it. He waited for ten minutes in silence hoping that Rumple would move. He didn't.

'Any minute now and you're going to go out those doors and go after her, heal the pirate and fix this mess you've made.' Jefferson instructed him his arms folded across his chest.

'It is too late for that now. I've lost her.' Rumple said not moving a muscle. He stared at the doors that she had just walked through. The image of her holding him and helping him out of the door seared into his mind. She had made her choice and she had chosen Captain Hook.

'Are you listening to yourself? She basically told you to go and stop her! All she wanted was for you to heal the blasted man! Not invite you to their wedding!' he shouted at him trying to talk some sense into him.

'You want to know why Jefferson mm? I lost my wife to that man! She abandoned me and her own son to run off with that pirate and live the life she told me she had always dreamt of. She never loved me.' Rumple said his emotional numbness starting to crack as his eyes started to glisten. 'Belle told me the same thing once. She had always wanted to see the world and go on adventures and I couldn't give that to her…but he can! He has given it to her and she's gone! No one can ever love me!' he said in one last outcry. 'It's happened again.' He added in a barely audible whisper.

'The Dark One? You should be called the Dumb One! Didn't you hear a word that she said?' Jefferson raged moving to stand in front of him. 'She. Asked. You. To. Go. After. Her.' Jefferson said each word with a poke to his chest. 'She wants you to prove her wrong. You did it once and then you pull a stunt like that? What do you expect? Oh Rumple you tortured one of my friends? Great! Let's make out…no! You go grovel mate like the rest of us guys have to.' He argued.

'If you know what is good for you then you will shut up.' Rumple glared at him. He was used to Jefferson's antics and his words went in ear and out the other. All those years of heartbreak outweighing those brief flickers of light.

'Or what you'll torture me? I haven't a hook to grate down my chest so what will you do pummel me with my hat?' he asked waving it in his face. Rumple said nothing but took one last look at the door and turned away from him. With a flick of his wrist the rubble dissipated and the room was like new. He moved to sit by the spinning wheel and ignored the life around him so the he could forget. He had to forget. The Enchanted Rogues got up from their huddle in the corner and started to walk to the door. 'Where are you going?' Jefferson called to them.

'Where do you think? We're going to help Leola, I mean Belle. She is still one of us.' Pepper said the rest of them nodding in agreement.

'Oh no you're not. Belle wants _him_ to follow her not us. She doesn't expect to get far. If only the stupid bastard would get off the love depressed express then maybe he will do what he is _supposed_ to do.' Jefferson said saying certain words in Rumple's direction.

'We are not going to sit back while she's out there on her own with an injured man. Do you know what is out there? Because we don't.' Hawke interjected.

'Just…just let me try and get him to see sense. If I don't then we will go but just let me try first.' He stuttered knowing that she was right. The rogues sighed and not wanting to listen to the exchange anymore they all went off about the castle hoping that they could find Belle soon. Jefferson stood there as Rumple spun. Apart from punching the man he didn't know what to do. He would probably lose his head if he did that though. 'Just because he might be doesn't mean that she is.' Jefferson said. You could love someone till your hearts content doesn't mean the other felt the same about you.

'Do you see her here?' Rumple asked his eyes still focused on the wheel. Jefferson gave an exasperated sigh. For the Dark One he truly knew nothing about women.

'You're having it now mate!' Jefferson warned thinking of something that could rile him. 'I kissed Belle and god it was good. Probably the best kiss I've ever had. Is she with me? No.' Jefferson tried and Rumple turned to give him an icy stare before continuing. 'Her lips are so soft and warm and…' he didn't have the chance to finish. He was strung into the air and landed at the foot of the stairs.

'Just go Jefferson!' Rumple snarled and still the wheel spun. Jefferson wasn't about to give up though. In a huff he went upstairs to clear his head before he went back down. He stalked through the endless corridors thinking of something that would knock the man out of his stupor. He saw that one door had been forced open with some kind of lock pick. The work of the pirates Jefferson thought remembering that some had come through a different way. He walked inside and the room was a continuation of Rumple's collection. Pedestals and glass cabinets filled with magical and enchanted items, some of which he had to get for him. He laughed when he saw the bow which he had collected and then something caught his eye. He grinned and picked up his magnificent idea and ran back downstairs.

'I'm back!' Jefferson called out. Holding his hands behind his back.

'Oh the joy.' Rumple muttered not turning to look at him.

'Now I will give you one last chance to get up off that dark ass of yours before I do something that you really won't like.' Jefferson taunted him. He really wouldn't like it.

'I'm warning you Jefferson just go before we both do something we'll regret.'

'Fine. I did warn you though.' Jefferson said and tightening his hold on the delicate chipped cup in his hand he brought it from behind his back. Rumple hadn't seen it but he was about to. Jefferson drew back his arm and winced for what he was planning. He threw it. That antique cup that was worth more to him than anything, than anything in this whole castle whistled past Rumple at the wheel and smashed against the stone wall. Shattering to pieces and crumbling into fragments onto the floor. Jefferson held his breath as he watched as Rumple's face looked on in pure anguish at what he had done.

'W-What did you do!?' he cried falling to his knees beside the remains. His shaking hands hovered over the pieces tears streaming down his face. His anguish turned to anger and he turned on Jefferson. 'What did you do!?' he roared storming over to him pushing him against the wall.

'What I needed to do!' Jefferson protested grunting as he slammed to the wall. 'Now do you see?' he said a little softer. 'Why would you care?' he asked. Rumple stared at him and then back at Belle's chipped cup.

'What have I done?' he gasped stumbling backward. Jefferson held him up and gripped his leather lapels.

'Let's go get her.' Jefferson urged his triumphant, manic smile returning. A moment later and Rumple led Jefferson and his rogues out the doors of his castle. 'I'd say the best bet is the lake.' Jefferson offered. Rumple not wanting to wait appeared at the lake but there was no sign of anyone apart from a lone rowing boat out in the middle of the lake.

'Belle!' he called out hopelessly knowing that he was too late. He transported himself to the row boat to find some clue to where she was. The oars were wet…so this had been used recently. He searched around before he saw something on other side of the lake shore. In seconds he was there and his heart caught in his throat. Hook. He was face down unmoving with no Belle in sight. He turned Hook over with his boot the gash on his chest nastier than when he left. The pirate was dying. Swallowing his hate and his anger he knelt down and let his magic wash over him the flesh knitting itself together. Rumple got up waiting for the man to come to his sense and looked over his shoulder as he saw a panting Jefferson appear with the rogues over the other side. Hook turned spluttering water out of his mouth.

'Belle.' He coughed not seeing Rumple above him. His hand then went to his chest feeling the healed skin and he looked up in confusion. 'You?' he asked sitting up relieved of his physical pain. 'You did this, do you know what you've done?' he shouted moving to jump at him.

'Where's Belle?' he demanded. 'Please where is she?' he asked a more desperately. The feud between them discarded in those moments.

'They've taken her. They've taken her.' Killian murmured the memory haunting him. He couldn't do anything to stop them. 'I wasn't strong enough…I couldn't.'

'Where have they taken her? What happened?' Rumple asked trying to get some sense. He would get her back; he would do whatever it took.

'To the Queen, to Regina.' Killian growled looking up at him. Rumple's eyes widened his stomach in knots and he looked back onto the lake where she would have been. Jefferson had run the entire length of the lake to their side out of breath.

'What's going on…?' he asked looking to Killian a smirk appearing when he saw that he was healed. 'Where's Belle?' he persisted. Rumple stared at both of them his mind made up.

'They've taken her and we're going to get her back.' Rumple said and Killian nodded getting up steadily. Jefferson went to open his mouth to say something but closed it. The Dark One, The Hatter and Captain Hook had banded together for one purpose. For Belle.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- Passengers Boarding.

The pirates that had been charged with taking care of Belle had come out finally from the hold a little worse for wear. She had put up a fight to say the least. She had butted a tooth out of one's mouth, given a black eye to another and probably stopped a man from ever having children.

'That crazy bitch didn't know when to stop did she?' one said whistling through the new gap in his teeth. He had been one of the men to be hired by Captain Hook to help with the Dark One. Hook had paid them handsomely with gold and now he had paid with his woman, his ship and his life it seemed.

'She'd best stop tha' Bart won't like it one bit. You saw the way he looked at her.' Another said holding his crotch as he limped up the steps onto the deck.

'Well he can have her. I won't be able to see out of this for a week.' The last complained and with one last back at the hold they moved to get this ship as far away as possible.

The crew toiled on the boat sailing it off and out to sea. Belle had got used to boats and didn't longer feel the sickness that she had on that first day with Killian Jones but not being able to steady herself she tumbled about knocking her head a few times against the beams. Her eyes were red and stained with tears. The image of Killian before he stumbled off the plank seared on her mind as in seeing Rumple for the last time. Belle in one day had found and lost her true love and watched as a friend fell to his probable death. They were going to take her back to the Queen, back to the tower and back to where she had started. She closed her eyes tight wanting the pain to go away. Bruised both the inside and out Belle tried to sleep, she hoped that when she woke up she would be wake up back at Rumple's castle and none of this had happened but that was just wishful thinking.

'Lioness?' whispered a small voice a day later. Belle creaked open her eyes. They had stopped moving, the lull of the boat had ceased yet she was still here…it was no dream. The voice pulled down the rag that they had tied around her mouth.

'Where are we?' Belle asked her throat sore with the protests and thirst. Her stomach also grumbled but she tried to ignore it. 'Why are you here?' she asked the man but she guessed that by the nickname he gave her that this man was part of Killian's old crew. She tried not to raise her hopes too high as there was nothing this man could do to help her. Not on his own anyway.

'We're in a port to gather provisions. We have quite a way to go.' The man sighed and then using his dagger cut Belle's bonds on her hands. 'I'm sorry I wish I could do more to help you but I can't. Bart knows that I was with the Cap'n.' he whispered with a glance upwards. He then passed her his water skin and Belle thanked him before drinking hungrily.

'That's no water.' She spluttered before hiccupping. She shouldn't have expected any less but she drank more anyway. He was about to speak when he heard footsteps behind him. Taking the skin he put a finger to his lips and hid behind one of the crates. Bart's loutish figure sauntered into the hold. Belle hid her hands by turning to the side.

'I hope you didn't throw your guts over my boat.' He smirked crossing his hairy arms across his chest. 'I sent a little message to the Queen; she is so excited to have you back. She even sent one of her own to make sure you make it to her safety. This is why we are in port and why I'm here.' He whispered menacingly.

'What is that supposed to frighten me? You're not doing a very good job of it.' Belle retorted. This man killed Killian and she wasn't going to submit to him like some damsel in distress. Bart's smirk left his face and he grabbed Belle's arm and hauled her upward.

'You should be careful what you say. A pretty girl like you could get yourself in trouble.' He snarled and grasped her cheeks in his hands moving to kiss her. Before he could go any further Belle used her free hand that he didn't realised was undone to punch him in the jaw. Roaring in anger he grasped at her hair pulling her backward. 'Who let the lion loose?' he growled now seeing the ropes on the floor. Belle didn't cry out even though she wanted to. His grip was strong and her legs were still tied so she couldn't struggle.

'You better watch out Bart when I get free you are going to regret everything you have ever done. You underestimate me.' She challenged him putting her hands to her head with a wince.

'Is this all about the Captain? Poor poor Captain. I watched the dying pirate drown it was quite the show. I should have made you watch too. Live and learn.' He replied and let go of her hair pushing her back to the floor. 'You'll be happy to know that you won't be in the hold for much longer not with the Queen's visitor watching over you. Shame I would have enjoyed you.' He grinned darkly once more before leaving.

'What's he on about?' Belle whispered to the man who had still been hiding. 'Who has the Queen sent?' she asked him. He reappeared and cut the ropes in her feet as well. No one apart from Killian had visited her in the tower. Who did the Queen trust to send after her? She didn't even know that she had meant that much to Regina. Obviously she didn't like being taken advantage of. _Well see how you like it Regina. _Belle thought bitterly.

'I'm afraid I am as much in the dark as you.' He shrugged scratching his greying beard. 'I suppose we will find out soon enough.' He said and went to leave. 'I'm sorry Belle, I really am.' He said glancing over his shoulder before leaving. Belle was left once again with her thoughts. She rubbed at the sore patches on her wrists and ankles where she had been tied. She then tried kicking the hatch open but it held.

'Rumplestiltskin I swear if you haven't come looking for me you are in big trouble.' She chuckled weakly to herself and then she listened intently when she heard voices above deck. It seemed her escort had boarded.

Every head of the crew turned out of the crowd on the dock a hooded figure stepped up the gangplank that led up onto the ship.

'I heard this ship has a precious cargo.' said a gruff deep voice from under the hood. 'I've been sent to make sure that it reaches its destination.' In fact that was all that he had been told. Precious cargo in need of delivery. He was interested to find out what that was. The Evil Queen wouldn't have sent him on an ordinary mission for a bucket of bolts.

'You would be correct in that assumption. I trust you will want to see it?' Bart asked eyeing the stranger curiously. He could only see those piercing eyes from under the hood and nothing much more. 'Bring her up.' Bart snapped to one of the crew.

'Her?' the stranger asked slightly taken a back. He didn't like the idea of transporting a prisoner. That wasn't what he wanted to do.

Belle heard footsteps coming down and she was nervous as to who would be making sure she made it into the Queen's clutches. Terrifying muscular and brutal men flashed through her mind and she bit her bottom lip nervously as a pirate dragged her up on deck.

'Get off me!' she shouted struggling in the pirate's grip. She didn't like being pushed around and they had taken everything that was of use away from her. She was thrown onto her knees in front of a hooded man. He wasn't what she imagined. He looked quite average actually… who was he?

'What is the meaning of this I was told this was cargo not a woman.' The stranger said angered by this. Why didn't Regina tell him what he was transporting? He guessed that she didn't as he would have tried to refuse.

'Then you were informed wrong. This woman was taken from the Queen and now we want a reward for bringing her back.' Bart answered. 'I don't know why the Queen sent her lackey to make sure she got there though. She would have got there alright maybe not in the same condition as we picked her up in but there nevertheless.' Bart laughed glaring down at her licking his lips. The stranger reached to the bow on his back firing in moments an arrow that thudded into the mast beside the arrogant fool.

'She might be a prisoner but she deserves respect.' He growled the hood had fallen down revealing his rugged face. Bart's eyes widened.

'Welcome aboard Huntsman. Your reputation precedes you.'


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- Promises of rescues.

'You really think we can catch up with them that quickly? I mean I'm pretty sure we are now miles and miles away from them now.' Jefferson huffed at Rumple with a weary frown. He wanted as much as any of them to see Belle safe again and it was vital that they got to her before Regina did.

'The dust will accelerate the boat's progress don't worry. We will find her.' Rumple said walking up the gang plank of the Jolly Roger. Not only did Hook want his precious boat back but Rumplestiltskin had thought it was the perfect transport to start their search for Belle. Jefferson had docked it further than from where they had started but the fairy dust he had brought would soon fix that.

'What is he doing down there?' Jefferson asked craning his neck over the side of the deck.

'The idiot mumbled something about checking every inch of his ship.' Rumple muttered him not moving to look. He didn't like having to be near Hook but they had decided they would have their best chance finding Belle together despite their past grievances.

'What do you call this!?' Killian yelled from down at the dockside. Jefferson gulped knowing what this was about. Belle had scolded him for the scratch down the ship's side. He was sure that was what he was shouting about.

'Problem Captain?' Rumple quipped as the furious pirate trudged up the gang plank with his hook back in its rightful place.

'What did you do to my ship?' he snarled pulling Jefferson toward him using his hook. 'Did you do that you crap hatted misfit?' he asked his angered lips drawn back. Jefferson didn't want to admit to anything, the pirate had quite the temper and he didn't fancy being knocked out again.

'Oh that…well um…Belle did it.' Jefferson lied knowing that the pirate wouldn't object to that. 'Yeah sorry she insisted that she docked…' he covered for himself. Killian stared at him for a moment before softening and pushed him away angrily. He went to the helm with a certain skip in his step delighted to feel the boards of the Jolly Roger beneath his feet once more. He ran his hands over the rudders before letting the helm sway in his hands gently.

'I'm back.' He whispered to the ship with a devilish grin. 'In your own time Crocodile. Don't want to rush you but we are kind of on a time scale here.' Killian called down to him sarcastically. Partners or no partners he was still a crocodile and the memory of the pain in his chest still lingered. 'Are you lot just going to stand around? What kind of crew do you call yourselves?' Killian shouted at the rogue who had banded together and chatted idly.

'A decent one that doesn't abandon their leader.' Dragon quipped and the rest of the rogues burst out laughing giving Jefferson loyal grins. Jefferson bowed taking off his hat and winked up at the Captain.

'I have respect for my friends unlike you pirate.' Jefferson grinned and ruffled Scab's hair that had grown a longer since she had joined them.

'Oh yes about that. How does a stupid rogue with a poor sense of style end up with the Crocodile as a friend? I am interested in that little tale. Did he remove your brain? That would explain most things.' Killian asked with a mocking innocent voice.

'Hold your tongue Hook if you want to keep it.' Rumple snapped back and opening the pouch he emptied the dust onto the deck. Jefferson knowing what would happen next ran to the side to hold onto something. The golden dust spread rapidly across the boards of the ship and crept up the mast and blanketed the sails. Killian laughed excitedly as he heard the creak of the ship as it lifted slowly into the air. The rogues dashed to their positions all knowing how to crew a ship successfully. 'We're going to find you Belle.' Rumple whispered as the ship soared into the air.

Belle didn't and would not trust anyone sent to her by Regina. This Huntsman as Bart called him might have certain respect for her but the fact still held that he was there to ensure that she was taken back to her cell in that infernal tower. He had picked her up from the deck and claimed the Captain's cabin without so even a word from Bart. Who was this Huntsman that he had silenced the brutish man? Belle had never heard of him or his reputation and she could only think of that as a bad thing. Once inside the cabin he indicated for her to sit while he paced back and forth the boards, his head ducking as he passed the swinging lamp from ahead.

'You didn't know about me did you?' Belle asked him seeing the dilemma in his face. Her eyes following him as he continued to pace.

'No I'm sorry I did not otherwise I would have tried to refuse.' He answered stopping to glance at her for a moment. 'What did you do to attract the Queen's attention?' he asked staring at her quizzically. Usually Regina only dealt with those linked to Snow White or those that would aid her in her conquest to destroy her.

'I'm not about to discuss my business with someone who wants to lead me back to a life locked away in a tower.' Belle objected giving him an irritated glance.

'At least tell me your name.' he asked a little frustrated by her dismissal but then again what did he expect? The woman had been taken prisoner against her will and he was there to ensure that. Belle stayed silent and just eyed him curiously. By his mannerisms he didn't seem like the usual guard tha Regina would entrust so what was he doing with her? 'I may seem it but I am not the enemy, I didn't choose this life.' He protested. 'Sometimes I have no say in my actions.' He added frowning at how his life had changed so dramatically after taking back his promise to the Evil Queen.

'I'm sorry Huntsman, I-I can't read you. I can normally tell whether someone has goodness in their heart but…' she trailed off. It was if there was nothing there to judge and she didn't like feeling so uneasy and uncertain. He was unstable; it was as if he were battling with some unknown force greater than himself.

'It would help if I had one.' He scoffed and his hand ghosted to his chest for a moment before sighed and sat on the desk that was pushed against the wall. Of course she couldn't work him out. He didn't have a heart for her to judge. That was in the hand of the Queen herself only revealed when he would refuse to do her bidding. 'You have to try and trust me though.' He added. He had once saved a woman from her fate he would try and do the same for her. If only she would trust him and tell her of her reasoning's of being here or at least her name.

'I don't understand.' Belle frowned. Was this man void of a conscience? Probably the reason why Regina had hired him into her services. She pointed back outside the cabin. 'They are afraid of you Huntsman. I don't think I can trust you.' Belle said unsure of her own judgement. This could all be an elaborate trick on Regina's part. To lull her into a false sense of security in order to escape having to pay the pirates.

'Are there any mirrors in here?' he asked and rushed around the room checking. He found a small hand mirror and smashed it on the floor. 'I'm safe.' He sighed with relief.

'That's bad luck you know.' Belle said raising an eyebrow at his actions. If he thought he could persuade her in trusting him then he should know better than that. She had been naïve enough to put her trust too easily in others and it had more often than not turned out badly.

'If she can see me then she can control me.' He said and ground the shards into smaller pieces with his thick hide boots.

'What are you on about, who are you Huntsman?' Belle inquired eyes to the floor with the crushed glass.

'Don't call me that. My name Graham.' He snapped but softened instantly it wasn't her fault that she didn't trust him. He just had to persuade her to think otherwise. 'You have to listen to me, Regina… she took my heart when I wouldn't carry out her orders. Now I'm forced to do as she asks.' Graham said stepping closer to her and searching in those eyes to show her that he was telling the truth.

'All the more reason why I can't trust you. If it is true what you say then how do I know if she hasn't a hold over your heart?' Belle asked unsure of what to say. This man was like Regina's puppet and it sickened her to think that he had been used in such a way.

'I've been trying for years to work out when she has control over me. I think it's the mirrors. She can only control me when she can see me.' Graham insisted pointing to the glass. 'Please believe me, no one else will.' He pleaded. Belle found it harder as he spoke to mistrust him. He sounded so vulnerable and so honest but she really didn't know.

'My name is Belle.' She said sighing with a small defeated smile. She decided that there was nothing she could do about her situation. If Graham was telling her the truth then maybe he could get her off this boat.

'Belle…' Graham repeated softly with a smile. 'I saved someone once from being killed by Regina. I am going to do everything I can to get you away from here.' He promised her. They both felt the lurch of the waves and the shouts of the crew as they left the dock. 'I will insist that they stop at the next port. Then I will help you.' He said.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25- The Cabin in the Woods.

It was only the next day when Graham had insisted that they dock in the oncoming port. He had made some excuse to the crew. Something about having to send a confirmation message to the Queen and with his reputation as this skilled hunter they hadn't objected. He had told her about his plan to get off the ship and she listened intently wishing that it could be carried out successfully. Belle had decided to trust this man to the best of her ability and she couldn't help but smile sadly at his efforts.

'I know the town well. It's a small fishing village that opens into this wild forest beyond it. I have hunted in there numerous times for the game and there's a cabin in the woods that I have stayed in before. I am certain that I could find it again easily and we can go there and wait till the crew decide to give up searching and leave.' Graham had explained to her.

'Wait Graham won't you get into trouble with the Queen?' she asked not wanting his help if it meant he had to suffer. Belle had had enough of people suffering. 'If one more person gets hurt because of me I don't think I could cope any longer.' Belle whispered thinking of Killian falling into the cold depths of the lake with that look of pure horror and desperation on his face before he fell. Belle couldn't stop thinking. Thinking of the heartache of her and Rumple and thinking of more to come.

'I have had my fair share of trouble with the Queen another won't make any difference.' Graham reassured her. 'Is there something you are not telling me? You still won't tell me why she has need of you.' Graham said narrowing his eyes. He wanted to know of the beauty's plights so he could hold on to the good deeds that he had done to out sway the bad.

'That is something that you need not know.' Belle told him once more. She didn't want anyone knowing her business. She hadn't even told Jefferson of her relationship with Rumplestiltskin he had worked that out for himself. 'How am I going to leave this boat without them knowing? I can hardly fit under your cloak.' She inquired with a tender smile trying to find the positive in any situation.

'A fan of yours has kindly offered to provide a distraction.' Graham explained. 'He pulled me aside last night and told me that I had to save the Lioness. I gather that is you?' he asked raising an eyebrow. 'Anyway he will distract the crew while I smuggle you off board. It is that simple.' He said marching his fingers across the wood of the table as he said it. Belle should have been elated at the news and she was but there was still that doubt that this was a trick and that Graham wasn't the kind man he said he was. He had no heart…it wasn't his fault but anyone with no heart had no control over their emotions and that was playing into a dangerous game.

'A nickname that stuck.' Belle offered as an explanation. 'Well Graham you have everything under control. I just hope that I wasn't wrong about you.' She said.

'Belle I am a good man, a true man. I promise I don't want you to spend the rest of your days locked in a tower under the woman who enslaved me.' He promised her honestly. Belle could feel the trust in his words so she nodded and when it came to the plan being enacted it couldn't have gone smoother. She heard Graham announce his leaving and he started down the gang plank. The pirate that had served Killian loyally to the end swung from the rigging slashing his sword on anyone that got in his way.

'For the Captain!' he hollered and knocked down two men with his feet before rolling across the deck. Bart descended from his high spot at the helm to deal with him and Belle used that opportunity to run across the deck. Everyone was occupied with Killian's loyal and Graham had met her at the gang plank taking her hand and running. The village might have been small but it seemed that everyone had gathered at the port to observe the arriving boat. Belle held on tight as they swerved and pushed through the crowd. A few protests echoed behind them but they kept on running. Once they were past the fishing huts that lined the outskirts of the forest the slowed and Belle took a moment to look back at the boat. She saw the pirate climbing to the top of the crow's nest cutting down those that opposed him.

'He's going to be killed!' Belle protested and that aching need to save him made her retrace her steps back toward the boat. Not another that had died for her cause.

'No Belle!' Graham shouted at her and pulled her after him into the forest. He jumped nimbly over the rocks and roots his eyes darting back and forth as he took in the familiar surroundings. The forest was shattered in the hazy light broken by the thick canopy of the trees above. It had taken longer than Belle had thought to find the cabin and by the time that she saw it set on the edge of a stream the sky was a bruise of yellows as the sun set. She could feel the chill of the night making her shiver. 'Come on lets get inside, it's getting cold.' Graham said relieved that the plan had worked, even if it had come with sacrifice. He remembered the conversation that he had with the pirate. He hadn't thought pirates to be good men, not with their profession but he had underestimated a man's loyalty to his Captain.

'How on earth did this place keep so clean?' Belle asked him with a grin as they ventured inside. Everything was covered with thick woollen sheets as if someone were decorating. There were a few odd cobwebs but considering that the cabin had been left for so long it was in a considerably tip top condition.

'It seems someone has claimed it for themselves since I last stayed here. None of this was here last time that's for sure.' Graham commented lifting a sheet to find wooden table and chairs.

'It's cosy though. I bet if we got this fire going and got rid of all these sheets it will be perfect to stay in for the time being right?' Belle enthused happy that things were going right for once. They had escaped Bart and it would only be a matter of time before Belle could go back to Rumple that was if he was still there.

'I'm sure it will. Now that you trust me I hope you will tell me your story now that you know mine?' Graham asked with a small curious smile. Belle raised an eyebrow but couldn't help but supress a laugh when he held out his hands as a way of saying please.

'Maybe.' She teased a smile creeping across her face.

'I'll take that as a yes then.' Graham laughed and moved to start the fire.

'_Where is he?' _

'_I don't know your Highness I have been unable to track him since he boarded I…'_

'_Find him! Find him or I will make you suffer more than you have already.'_

'_He hasn't come into any contact with any reflection I cannot locate him, you know that is the extent of my power.' _

'_If I don't know where he is then how do you expect me to check that he is following my orders? I need her.'_

'_He is bound to slip up your Majesty and you will be able to control him once he does.'_

'_You'd better hope so.'_

'They had expensive taste whoever they were. This is a comfortable bed indeed.' Belle giggled as she folded another sheet in her arms. Belle continued to take down the sheets and pulled one down from behind her before turning back to Graham as she folded it. 'How long do you think we should stay?' she asked. When he didn't answer her she frowned and tilted her head to look up at him properly. 'Graham?' she called to him. He stared directly through her to whatever was behind her. 'There is no need to be rude Graham.' She frowned but the blank expression unnerved her. Belle whipped around to find a free standing ornate mirror, the golden gilded finish truly beautiful. She gasped as she looked at his reflection. Graham's firm but honest face had disappeared leaving the menacing grin of someone else. Mirrors. He said she could control him through… 'No! Graham!' she cried looking desperately to find something to smash the mirror. She didn't get far. The stranger that now lurked inside Graham had took a hold of her with his strong arms wrapping them around her. 'Graham!' she pleaded hoping to appeal to somewhere inside where he was trying to get out.

'Oh my dear sweet Belle, Graham isn't here anymore. Say hello to the Huntsman.' He said but although it was his gruff voice speaking the words were undeniably Regina's. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26- Ablaze.

'Get off me!' Belle struggled trying to kick out at him but his grip was like a vice around her. He loosened only to then grasp the back of her hair yanking her backwards. His rough hands squeezed her cheeks together and he sneered down at her.

'You have escaped my clutches for too long. Now how about you behave yourself or I won't hesitate in punishing you.' He growled as an entirely different man.

'Graham this isn't you! You can fight this.' Belle pleaded to him as he tied tight bonds around her wrists. That hopeful smile that he had worn severed and in its place a blank emotionless expression. His straight set lips not even falling into a frown. Belle didn't know how this connection with Graham worked. Would it disappear if they moved from the view of the mirror? She doubted that, Regina's magic could reach beyond that but if the mirror was smashed however…

'Come now dear I thought there were brains behind the beauty.' said Regina from within the Huntsman. 'I have a hold over his heart and there is no way he can resist me. No amount of pointless pleading is going to change that.' His hand dragged her from the room by her elbow and all she could do was stumble forward dutifully. She tried to banish the '_I told you so'_ thoughts from her mind. She should have known better that such an escape couldn't end well.

'Wait, where are you taking me?' Belle protested as she saw her only chance of getting him back pull from view. The mirror, she had to break it. She was sat down in the armchair by the fireplace that blazed with orange flame.

'For now? No where, you will stay under my guard until I order someone more reliable to deal with you.' The Huntsman demanded his tone making her anxious. Belle knew the unstoppable lengths that Regina would go through to succeed. To succeed in what, she didn't know. Belle herself hadn't seen the point in her imprisonment. If it were only to anger Rumple then she had truly underestimated the play of power between the two colliding forces.

'You stole this man's heart. Whatever he had done to wrong you don't you think that it is a fate worse than death?' Belle asked. Without a heart you were unable to feel, unable to love. She couldn't imagine a world without it. It would be unbearable. A cruel punishment for a man who seemed so just.

'Shouldn't you be concerned for your own wellbeing? I would be if I were you. Oh yes, for that escape stint with the pirate there will be more than just a tower waiting for you when you get back,' The Huntsman whispered menacingly his hands on the back of the chair where she sat. Belle cringed, not over the words but over the voice that spoke them. It hurt her to hear that once kind hearted voice turn so cold. Belle got up and walked to the fireplace wanting to distance herself from him even if it were just a little. 'Sit down!' he snarled.

'What do you think I can do? I have no weapon and no possible means of escape or hope of ridding myself of you.' Belle retorted angrily glaring at him but she softened almost immediately as she still saw Graham and not the Huntsman looking back at her. It was hard to admit but she was telling the truth about her position. There was no way that she could move beyond the living room. He was quick, agile, a natural born hunter. She wouldn't be able to make it to the door or the mirror.

The Huntsman seeing her futile position didn't argue just merely observed. Belle watched the flames lick the bricks that surrounded it. She had to step back a fraction when the fire crackled and it seemed to reach out to her. Belle's back was turned to him so he wouldn't see her biting her lip in thought as a plan started to formulate in her mind. The bonds around her wrists were twisted ripped shreds of sheet that had covered the furniture in the cabin when they had first arrived. The others were in a folded stack on the floor beside her.

'How is the filthy stealing pirate by the way? Remind me to have him killed.' The Huntsman said. It grated on Belle's ears to hear the taunting voice of Regina through him. When she had been imprisoned, she used to personally come and mock her from time to time just to remind her who had the power. It sickened her to see her use Graham in this way.

'He's already dead.' Belle said quietly not wanting to elaborate any further. Adjusting position ever so slightly so that he wouldn't see what she was doing, she closed her eyes and braced herself as she eased her hands toward the flames. She closed them tighter when she felt the heat start to redden and blister the soft skin of her hands. She opened her mouth slightly to gasp silently as the bonds on her wrists caught and blackened. Biting on her lip hard she wanted to hiss with the pain but turning a little once more she let the flaming shreds of sheet fall to the pile on the floor. The dry sheets quickly started to smoulder and as she grinned as rubbed her hands.

'What are you doing?' The Huntsman cried and leapt to his feet but Belle used all her strength to push him back sending stumbling to the floor. The flames were spreading quickly, moving to light the arm chair and blackening the floor boards. Coughing at the smoke that started to thicken the air Belle ran for the door.

Once outside she wanted to run and never stop, not knowing even where she would go. However, when she looked back at the cabin with smoke creeping from the corners there was no sign of the Huntsman. Why hadn't he followed her? She jumped when she heard a crack and a groan as the wood started to splinter.

'Graham!' she called out and before she even knew what she was doing she ran back inside. She covered her mouth with her hand as she spluttered in the smoke. She couldn't see anything! The heat was almost unbearable and the sound of the fire roaring was loud enough so that she couldn't hear her own shouts. 'Graham!' she yelled again bending to find some clearer air.

She spotted him laying unconscious on the floor and she ran to his side shaking him. There was no response. She cursed as the dining table collapsed behind her. Then not wasting any more time she grabbed his arms and dragged him as quickly as she could toward the door. She kept calling out his name desperately to try and wake him but her attempts were futile. She cried out when a blazing plank grazed across her back as it fell but she quickly recovered and managed to successfully to rescue him from the burning cabin.

'Trouble and I go hand in hand it seems.' She wheezed to herself as the cabin finally collapsed. She was worried that the fire would spread to the forest surrounding them but it seemed to contain itself. Sitting on the edge of the clearing with her knees drawn up to her chest she watched as the fire started to die away. Belle jumped when the Huntsman gasped at her side coughing as he rolled over.

'Where am I?' he asked deliriously. 'Belle what happened?' he persisted looking up at her with concerned eyes.

'Graham?' Belle asked hopefully her smile returning. The mirror must have smashed in the cabin's collapse.

'Yeah, what's wrong? The last thing I can remember is…oh. Oh Belle I'm so sorry what did she make me do? I didn't hurt you did I?' he asked his eyes searching and sighing at her blistered hands and patches of burnt skin.

'It wasn't you Graham; you can't blame yourself for that.' She said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 'No actually I did that myself.' She explained and gestured to the cabin. 'I burnt down your cabin…sorry.' She said with a sheepish smile.

'Go right a bit…no left a bit…too far!' Jefferson called out to Killian as they pulled into port. The pirate had recognised the boat as they passed a small fishing village and had done a quick turn to dock there.

'I know how to handle my own ship you idiotic fool!' Killian retorted as the wheel slipped back and forth between his hook and hand. 'I have a bad feeling about what we are going to find aboard that ship.' Killian said frowning.

'I have to agree.' Rumplestiltskin sighed as he saw that the sails were torn and not a sound to be heard. He didn't wait for the boat to be properly docked and instantly boarded the ship looking at the carnage that surrounded him. The pirates must have had a fight between their own ranks. The deck was cluttered with bodies none of which seemed to be breathing from first glance. He went straight to the cabin and then down to the hold in search for Belle but there was no sign. 'Where are you sweetheart?' he whispered to himself.

'What the hell happened here?' Jefferson gasped as he climbed aboard with Killian straight behind. He sidestepped around the body of a pirate moving to Rumple's side.

'Without a proper Captain revolts are common.' Killian said furrowing his brows as he observed the sight around him. 'Belle's not here I take it?' he asked rhetorically already knowing the answer.

'Ropes in the hold suggest she was there but otherwise nothing.' Rumple sighed hoping that she had managed to get away. He didn't want to fill his head with any other possibilities.

'Cap'n?' said a pitifully weak and hoarse voice from somewhere. Killian perked at the voice recognising it instantly. He scrambled across the deck toward the man who had been a part of his crew since the very beginning. Killian called to him and knelt beside him pulling the man up into his arms. It was hard to distinguish anything with all the blood. 'L-Lioness…safe…Hunts…' he choked out and then grinned up at him before falling limp.

'Heal him!' Killian called back to the Dark One. Rumplestiltskin sighed and shook his head slowly. 'What you can't or you won't?' he snarled.

'It is too late. I cannot bring back the dead.' He answered sadly but was relieved by the man's words. Belle was safe. He hadn't been able to finish what he had to say however, he didn't know where to start. He looked over to the fishing village.

'Either someone fell asleep with the fire on or that is one hell of a party.' Jefferson quipped as he gestured to the smoke that billowed from the wood that lay behind the village.

'My bet is on neither.' Killian said clearing his throat from the emotions that were desperately trying to surface. 'Belle.' He said simply.


	27. The End

_She could take it no longer; the beauty was becoming more of a problem than Regina had the patience for. The link with her precious Huntsman had been momentarily disconnected. No matter. It was time to take matters into her own hands. The clip of her shoes echoed against the tiles as The Evil Queen retrieved a chest from her personal vault. The warm glow and the continual thumping of a heart pulsed in her gloved hands and she placed it back inside. Clicking the chest shut she cradled it in her arms, Rumple's precious maid would be a welcomed addition._

'Are we safe?' Belle asked Graham watching the trailing spirals of smoke curl into the sky. Nothing was certain and a part of her wanted this adventure to end. She had too much of a good thing. A leather bound book by candlelight seemed almost heavenly at this point. Most of all she longed for Rumplestiltskin's embrace. The musty, ancient smell of his shirts and the soft squeak of his leather coat as his arms would tighten around her.

'Too early to tell but I have to leave you. It is too dangerous for me to stay a moment longer.' Graham answered easing himself up slowly from the ground. His head ached considerably and his cracked skinned hand gripped a piece of his shirt that lay over his chest. The phantom thump of a heart that he longed to feel in reality echoed in his ears.

Belle didn't want to object. Despite not preferring for him to go she also felt it best if he did. She couldn't outsmart Regina; the odds would always be stacked against her. Biting her lip she nodded silently and Graham inspected the forest around them to determine his best course.

'It has been a privilege Belle. I'm sorry I could not protect you liked I promised,' Graham started with a sorrowful glance. 'It is a weak man who succumbs to his desires and I have rarely been able to control my impulses even when not under Regina's control. If I had my heart then perhaps it would have been different but I cannot change that. Farewell.' He inclined his head before leaving the clearing.

'Graham you have to fight her you know? You can't spend your days being forced against your will!' Belle called to him quickly just as his figure disappeared through the trees. She had expected him to turn back and give her that sorrowful smile accompanied with some excuse, but he didn't. She stood to get a better view and could just make out his figure in the shadows of the pines. He was stock still. Not even moving. Yet the crunch of the leaves told her that someone was stepping from behind them.

'Never could trust my Huntsman with a pretty girl.' Regina said sarcastically as she stepped into the clearing. Graham then moved dutifully behind her unable to meet her eyes. Regina had spared him the coldness of the Huntsman but left him to suffer the ultimate lack of control that he had over his own body.

'Regina.' Belle said lowly, the remembrance of her time spent in her capture still haunting her. 'Still haven't completed your conquest of spite I see. It can't be going well if you have the time to be tracking me down.' It wasn't the best idea to mock the woman holding all the cards but as always she needed to live up to her courageous reputation.

'You still do not know your worth do you my dear?' Regina's elegant smirk rose from her painted lips. She reached out her velvet gloved hand to stroke lightly down Graham's face. He jerked from her touch but she continued anyway. 'Don't you want to know what I have to say Huntsman?' Her free hand outstretched and in an instant a chest appeared.

'Is t-that?' Graham couldn't help but gasp at the sight. He knew what it was and he couldn't let his gaze fall from it. Regina leaned into whisper but kept her taunting eyes firmly placed on Belle.

'You can have it back. You can take this chest and live the rest of your life crying over deer if you so wish.' Regina's voice was soft as if she were talking to a child.

'Graham don't listen to her!' Belle interrupted with a cry across the green. There was no way she was telling the truth. Never would she just let him go that simply. Graham reached out for the chest but Regina pulled it back from his grasp.

'Now, now there is something you must do for me first. You see to replace your heart I must have another. Will you help me get it Graham?' She whispered into his ear and his eyes widened.

The Enchanted Rogues were left to clean up the mess while the unlikely trio rushed off under the canopy of the village forest. All were too anxious to talk or it was possible that there wasn't anything to say. The clearing was easy enough to find thanks to the plumes of smoke acting as a guide and Belle's name rang out from all three as the trees parted. They didn't know what to expect but it certainly wasn't the sight that they beheld.

'What have I done? Belle! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!' Graham's cries thick with anguish as he cradled her in his arms. Regina stood behind them admiring the beauty's heart in her hand.

'What do you know Rumple not even the titchiest spot of darkness? She was defiantly a good girl.' The Evil Queen didn't need to turn her head to see the Dark One's face drop at the devastating sight.

'Belle! Give me her heart Regina! Now!' Rumplestiltskin snarled but his voice broke at the dazed look in Belle's eye. Killian and Jefferson had rushed down to her side as the Dark One faced his own dark creation. Killian pushed and kicked away Graham who seemed in some kind of tragic trance. As he fell back into the dirt his desperate eyes fell on one thing. The chest.

'You let this happen?' Killian spat at the frozen Huntsman and Belle opened her eyes at the sound of his voice as Jefferson held her.

'C-Captain you're alive?' Belle's eyes lit up despite the situation. She thought she was somehow relaying past events before her eyes but there he was. The second hand rival who she now counted as a friend against all odds. There was something that scared her though. Where she would have felt that surge of emotion welling from her she only felt emptiness. Belle would have leapt up to hug him but all she could do was sink back into Jefferson's arms.

'I'm afraid the world hasn't had enough of Captain Hook as yet love.' The pirate found himself winking but he growled inside at the thought that the woman who was all but heart had just had it taken from her.

'She has suffered enough Regina. You're fight is with me dearie not her. Give me her heart.' Rumple's tone had become calmer, the more manipulative Dark One at play. A part he must play if his true love would be back in his arms once more. Regina merely raised an eyebrow and before he said anything else she tightened her hold on Belle's heart. In response Belle's back arched as she gasped with pain.

'Its okay Belle, everything is going to be okay!' Jefferson couldn't think of anything else to say as her hands gripped tightly in his.

'No more games!' Killian roared unsheathing his sword and running at the exiled Queen.

'Oh now isn't this precious? Has your pirate friend fallen smitten with your girl Rumple?' Regina laughed and to warn Killian away she clasped Belle's heart even tighter. 'One more step Captain and she is ash in my hands.' She taunted and Killian immediately halted in his tracks.

'Stop this now!' Rumplestiltskin shrieked the calm exterior forgotten once he heard another of Belle's guttural cries. 'Please…' He would have done anything in that moment to save her. Even if that meant swallowing his hard skinned pride.

'Don't do me the injustice by begging before me. Isn't this what you wanted? Your favourite student willing to do anything to progress?' Regina questioned releasing her hold as she spoke. This hadn't been her path, it was chosen for her and she was going to follow it. Follow it to the end. 'Our battle for power has finally reached its peak. This is where I finally break the Dark One and I don't even have to touch you to do so.'

Killian had stayed in his position not daring to move in case she did any more harm to Belle. What he did notice though was the Huntsman. He must have sneaked off during the conflict unbeknownst to anyone. The pirate had only caught his movement as it became apparent that he was picking up a chest that lay in the grass behind Regina. He had turned his back to him then so he couldn't make out what the useless man was doing. He glanced back at Belle, her eyes blank and dull despite Jefferson's constant comforting. It was heart breaking to see. He had only turned his head for a moment and suddenly events changed.

Graham stumbled back into Regina, knocking Belle's heart out of her hand and into the air. She let out a scream of anguish and anger but he dived to catch it before it landed. He had fallen among the crumbling boards of the cabin ruins as he did and Regina's cries led to curses.

'Give it back to me you idiot! You could have ruined everything!' She marched over to him before the Dark One could even utter a breath of astonishment of what had actually happened. Graham scrambled up from the floor and handed her the heart. 'Take the chest and go Huntsman before I change my mind!' She snarled and stroked the heart deviously. Graham rushed back to the chest and opened it his back to the rest of the conflicting party before closing it.

'You could have given it back to me!' Rumplestiltskin yelled hoarsely at Graham his eyes burning with anger and tears. 'You tried to save her and now you've destroyed her! She will live her life without love!' Graham let the insults fall not turning his back to face the man's wrath.

'Who said anything about living?' Regina laughed. Mind was fickle and she doubted that she would be able to securely take the girl's heart back to her vault without the Dark One formulating some plan. If she was going to act, then it would be now. Before the understanding could register on either man's face Regina grasped the heart in both hands and slowly let the glowing, thumping organ crumble to ash. Rumplestiltskin, Killian and Jefferson could not believe or even begin to comprehend what was happening. Their pained cries of horror and pleading rang out sending the nesting birds from their place in the trees. When they stilled Regina turned quickly to the gasp that she had heard behind her. Graham clutched at his chest with wide but knowing eyes. Pain etched across his face as he collapsed to the floor. He had kept his promise.

'W-What?' Regina stammered looking from her Huntsman to the ash that sifted through her fingers. 'I don't understand…Graham?' A lone tear formed before dripping slowly down her cheek. What had she done? He might have been her prisoner but she had cared for him. One look at his lifeless body she ran toward him falling to her knees. A trembling hand reached for his hair but she could only hover above him. She disappeared taking him with her and leaving the trio gasping for words and emotions.

'It was his heart? Where is Belle's…I-I don't…' Jefferson stuttered his eyes red with previously fallen tears. Killian knew where it was. He walked slowly to where the chest had been left inclining his head in respect to the lost Huntsman had been as he passed. Opening the chest he found the familiar glow of a heart. Belle's heart.

'He stumbled into her on purpose. He must have switched them.' Killian guessed and not being able to bring himself to touch it he brought the chest to the Rumplestiltskin who carefully lifted it into his hands.

'Your sacrifice will not be forgotten,' Rumplestiltskin said quietly. He turned to look at the woman who he had fallen madly in love with. The woman who had done the impossible, she had softened the blackest of hearts with her unwavering empathy and love. It was lost to her in this moment as she lay with her eye tightened with the memory of the recent pain. 'Belle.' He reached out to take her hand. He lifted her slowly so that she stood before him. He kissed her hand tenderly closing his eyes for a brief moment before he replaced her heart. The Merchant Princess, the Beauty, the Lioness, his brave and beautiful Belle.

'Rumplestiltskin.' Belle's voice was shaking with the sudden burst of rekindled love. She flung her arms around him and pulled him close to nuzzle her lips against his in another long awaited kiss.

'I love you Belle.' Rumple's voice was breathless against hers. Nothing else existed in that moment. It was just her.

'What happened? I-I don't really remember it's all a blur I…I remember the cabin, the fire and G-'

'He found his heart.'

THE END

_Thank you everyone for the support and comments over this fic. Sorry about how late this ending was and I hope I haven't disappointed you in the ending either. I had thoughts of a prequel following Jefferson and his creation of the Enchanted Rogues. If you like this idea I would be much appreciated if you commented with your opinions. Thank you again!_


	28. EXCLUSIVE CHAPTER

_I promised an exclusive chapter for the top voted Enchanted Rogue and here it is._

DRAGON

They had clasped him in chains so that his hands hung over his head. His usual grey and sleek tied back hair fell in damp, tangled threads down his shoulders. The widely acclaimed war veteran Huang Zitao would be executed at dawn. The trial had spoken. It didn't matter that he was being falsely accused, a friend had been saved. That was all that mattered to him. He wasn't scared of death. What hurt most was the lost pride and respect that he had earned during his many years of service. His head lifted slowly as the sound of struggling sounded from outside.

'I didn't mean to break the pretty vase! I was going to steal it perfectly in tact thank you very much! Ahh…I shouldn't have told you that…Ow watch where you point that thing!' The voice was quite manic and the man it belonged to was thrust into the cell before the door was closed behind him. He had stumbled onto the floor causing the hat on his head to roll across the floor at the prisoner's feet.

'Your fate will be decided on the morrow.' The gruff voice of the guard said to him through the grill. The odd man before him puffed out his cheeks before looking up at him.

'Awfully nice guy wouldn't you say?' He grinned jumping up to dust down his trousers. He tutted before reaching for his hat and placed it carefully onto his head. 'I'm Jefferson, some call me the Hatter…because of the hat but you can call me Jefferson. What's yours?' Zitao didn't answer just stared at him in silence. He hadn't talked since his fate had been decided; he didn't trust himself to not show any weakness.

'No one has manners in this place.' Jefferson sighed and with a spring in his step went to Zitao's side inspecting the clasps of the chains that secured him. 'So what are you in here for then? Must be something pretty bad to end up in chains like these... Not going to talk? I needed this vase you see, by order of the glittery one,' He paused to laugh but the veteran wanted to roll his eyes and stayed unmoving. 'I got caught obviously, after breaking it that is. I can't do these things on my own anymore. It's getting too bloody difficult.' He sighed and reached into his boot for a lock pick. 'Are you a serial murderer or something because if I help you out then I don't want you killing me? Fine, I'll just continue to talk to myself.'

'Please don't.' Zitao insisted finally speaking to shut the man up. His eyes had widened at the sight of the lock pick though.

'He talks!' Jefferson chuckled and stepped back to take a look at him. The lock pick was twiddling in his fingers. 'Now I usually leave the deal making to Mr. Skins himself but I will make an exception for you. Here's the thing, I help you escape and you join me.'

'What and become a petty thief? I may be in chains but I still have my honour you pesky hat man.' Zitao scowled. He had executed thieves himself in the past.

'Jefferson.' He corrected furrowing his brows. 'I am not a petty thief. I have you know that I am a collector for one of the most powerful beings in this land and the next. No dishonour in that my friend.'

'I am not your friend.'

'Fine, I can deal with that. Consider it a job, another chance at life at least.' Jefferson objected throwing his arms wide. Zitao considered this for a moment. He wasn't afraid of death but that didn't mean that he wanted to die. This was possibly a chance to regain some of that pride that he had lost.

'Would I have to wear a silly hat?' He finally said after a few moments of silence. Jefferson broke into a wide grin.

'That's more like it!' The Hatter enthused and jumped to undo his locks. It didn't take long for the ex-warrior to drop adeptly onto the floor. He rubbed the sores at his wrists and smiled inwardly at his luck. Many would have thought that he would have left Jefferson at this point but he was also a man of his word. Jefferson removed the hat from his head ad readied himself for escape.

'What are you doing?' Zitao asked looking at him strangely.

'Do you want to escape with your head in tact? This is the way out.' He said simply hoping that the man could trust him.

'We cannot leave now. I need my sword.' He said and without another word he went to the grate in the door. 'Guard! This man is trying to escape!'

'What the…? What are you doing?' Jefferson exclaimed his mouth agape. The guard was at the door instantly and opened the door. The veteran bashed the man with the door and he collapsed instantly. Zitao stepped over him and out into the corridor. 'We. Need. To. Go. Now!' He shouted at his newly acquired employee. He followed after him and found Zitao strapping on his taken armour and sword.

'These will come in handy.' Zitao grinned tossing a small metal ball in his hand before clipping it across his belt. He filled it with a few more before the sound of more guards echoed up the stone steps that led to the prison. 'Sooner than I thought actually.' He mused calmly.

'Brilliant, now if we want to escape we will have to lose them. I don't want any stragglers in my hat you understand?' Jefferson scolded getting nervous as he wasn't armed at this moment. The war veteran roared as the guards approached and unsheathing his sword he slashed easily through them all. A dozen guards were down in a matter of moments. One got away and ran for reinforcements by banging at the brass gong at the gates.

'Time to go.' Zitao stated and threw one of his metal balls at the oncoming hoard. Smoke enveloped them and their progress halted. Jefferson didn't delay and spun his hat on the floor. The trails of white smoke accompanied the purple that poured from the enchanted accessory.

'The Hatter and the Dragon has quite a ring to it doesn't it?' Jefferson grinned readying to jump. Zitao's eyes widened but he showed no fear of the magic that swirled around them.

'Dragon?'

'Scary, smoke and a hell of a roar on you.'

'I like it.'


End file.
